Eleventh Night
by raindropz
Summary: CLICK ME. After a ship wreck, Mai Taniyama finds herself on the unknown island of Illyria. By masquerading as a boy, she finds work, for none other than the Duke Oliver... Lady Masako's idol...Read and review please! MaiXNaru MasakoXJohn FINISHED!
1. Act 1

Hello everybody!

I'm back with another new story, the idea of which came very suddenly when I was about to fall asleep.

I could call each separation a new scene, but I didn't, because I'm lazy. I might come back later and change it however.

Before people try to correct me, the words of the song sung which is sung in POTC3 by the captain are most likely wrong. I couldn't be bothered to look them up or correct them, so I am aware. If they're right, I'm amazed. And anyway, he is a bit drunk, so can you blame him for not remembering the words?

And I hereby apologise for not putting a restraint on Mr Cullen. I couldn't keep him away.

Enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Act One**

_1547_. Kind of. But nobody talks like it. Just the background is from 1547, ok?

_A ship._

"Mai, are you sure you couldn't eat anymore?" asked the young fair man sitting opposite her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, I'm stuffed."

"Shall we head back to the cabin then?" he asked politely. His best friend replied in the affirmative, and they walked back together to their resting place, chatting amiably.

"Good night John" Mai said as soon as they stopped outside her door. John's light blue eyes met her deep brown ones and smiled.

"Good night." The young lady stepped into her cabin and shut the door behind her. Once inside, she walked over to the small dressing table, above which was a glass window that looked out over the rippling waves of the sea. Mai sighed in comfort and reached up to the top of her head to let her long brown locks out. They tumbled out of the knot with one touch, falling wildly by her shoulders. Mai stared out at the moving waves, becoming mesmerised with their pattern, until the sight of thunderous clouds above caught her eyes and she frowned. Perhaps a storm was brewing. Mai shivered at the thought of it, and hurried to her bed, covering herself with all the blankets- just in case.

Mai had just dropped off when a large crash made her eyelids fly open. From her small bunk, it felt like the world was spinning around her, until she realised that it was just the boat rocking. But it was rocking with more force than she had ever thought possible.

There was another sudden crash, a ripping sound, and screams. Mai sat up straight away, and started to get dressed as quickly as she could. The boat tipped alarmingly, and Mai looked out of the window, to instantly regret is as her stomach churned. All she could see was the sky. The boat tipped back to its original position, but there was a flash of lightning, followed by a roar of thunder.

The next thing Mai knew, the boat had broken apart and she was struggling to stay above water. She grabbed a piece of floating debris, wondering how the boat had managed to wreck so quickly, and then began to search through the floating people and bits of boat to find John. But the waves had risen to an enormous height, and Mai was having trouble holding on to the bit of wood.

Then, suddenly, she caught sight of a blond head.

"John!" she shouted, before she was sprayed with more sea water. The head turned, and it was John, but the current was leading him in another direction.

"Mai! Be careful!"

"But what-"

"Mai! If something happens," he was getting further away, and a large wave blocked him from Mai's view, so she could only hear part of the next sentence, "Your parents-"

The biggest wave Mai had even seen in her life suddenly fell on top of John. Mai screamed. When it calmed over, there was no one there anymore.

Mai stared at that empty part of the sea in shock. The storm seemed to being calming down, and Mai felt a faint tugging at her eyelids, which got stronger. She tried to fight it, to swim and find John, but before she knew it, she had slumped over the piece of wood, unconscious.

* * *

_A beach, Illyria._

Mai hazily blinked open her eyelids, to find one eye buried in sand. The other eye took in a blue sky, some beach with what looked to be ship wreckage strewn about, and a man who was walking along the beach. Mai groaned and lifted her head up. The man, seeing the sudden movement, came over to Mai, singing.

Mai had never seen a stranger man. He had brown hair, she thought, which was wildly flying around in the wind, and green eyes that seemed to be questioning everything. He was dressed in an odd assortment of clothes, and was smoking a pipe. He wasn't walking, it was more like tottering, and Mai wondered how much he had been drinking.

"OH! Heave, ho, haul together

Hoist the colours high!

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

Never say we die- Well, what have we here?"

Mai sat up straight.

"What country is this?"

"This? This is Illyria my good madam." Mai nodded in understanding. She had heard her parents speak of it once.

"And who are you?"

"I am Captain Cullen. It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such an honourable young lady," he attempted a bow, but thought better of it. Mai noted that his speech was slurred.

"I lost a friend on this ship that wrecked. He was fair, with blue eyes. Have you seen him?"

"I'd be thinking that you're the only one who survived."

Mai blinked back the tears, forcing herself to think of her current situation. She began thinking. She needed to find work, and earn money before she could afford another boat trip back home. Wherever home was.

"Who governs Illyria?"

"That would be the Duke Oliver. But if you're thinking of working for him, he doesn't employ women." Mai frowned. What was wrong with women?

_Odd man. I bet it's because he's scared of women. Because he's super super ugly._

"Where would be the best place to find work?" she asked. Captain Cullen tapped his chin with his pipe as he thought.

"It would be the Duke's, but you're obviously a woman…" Mai glanced down to look at herself. She was wearing a pale pink dress, and she had had a shawl, but it had been lost somewhere. She tilted her head, trying to imagine…

Mai grinned mischievously.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Say, Captain Cullen, do you think you could help me out with something...?"

* * *

_Lady Masako's house, Illyria._

"Ayako!" cried Lady Masako from her bedroom. She was sitting by her mirror, scrutinising her face again. She was perfectly satisfied with her features, but a triple check was never too much.

Masako's maid came in, dragging her feet.

"Yeah?" Masako's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Excuse me! Ayako Matsuzaki! You are my maid! How dare you talk to me in such a way?" Ayako scowled. She hated having to work for a girl who was younger than her. But the pay was good.

"I beg your pardon," she amended stiffly. Masako shot her an evil glare, and then haughtily picked up a letter from her desk and handed it to Ayako. She looked at the letter before taking it, and smiled. The letter was on printed paper, and smelled of Masako's scent.

A love letter.

"It this to the same person I take it?"

"Naturally."

"Isn't this the seventh letter? Is he not reciprocating then?"

"Shut up!" Masako spat. "Duke Naru just doesn't understand his own feelings yet. He's denying himself of love ever since his brother died 8 months ago." Ayako smiled knowingly.

"So that's it."

"Just take it to him," she snapped. Ayako nodded and left Masako to her own thoughts.

She had just reached the bottom of the winding staircase when she was met by Masako's uncle, who grinned at her.

"What's that then?" Ayako scowled. If she thought she hated Masako, it was nothing compared to her uncle.

Masako's uncle, the bachelor.

The drunkard.

Sir Takigawa.

"It has nothing to do with you," she told him sternly, and tried to get past him. But he was blocking her way.

"Please?" He asked softly, tuning puppy eyes on her. But Ayako was not fooled. Instead...

Whack.

"Ow!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the large hall. "I could have you fired for this!"

"Whatever," she growled. "Why don't you act your age for once?"

"How old do you think I am?" he suddenly asked, curious. His whining mood had already vanished, and he looked playfully at her.

"47? 49?" Ayako guessed. She had never really ever looked at him properly.

"Actually, I'm 30," he corrected, laughing. Ayako stared at him, noticing something odd for the first time.

He was actually quite young.

And actually, not that bad looking.

And she was only 29.

"Oh, well..." She quickly left the house before anything else could be said.

* * *

_The court of Duke Oliver, Illyria._

Mai nervously pulled her hat lower to try and hide her eyes more. She had only just begun to get used to her new breeches and shirt, which the actually very nice Captain Cullen had bought for her. Usually Mai wasn't shy, but this was a foreign land, and Mai didn't know where she would go if she couldn't get a job here.

Or if she actually looked like a boy. She had bound her chest tightly with bandages, but she didn't know if her face would give it away.

Steeling herself, she walked up to the wrought iron gate and met the man that waited there.

"I'd like to see the Duke Oliver, please," said Mai, making her voice just a little bit deeper. The man, to her relief, nodded and opened up the gate. Mai walked behind the man as she was led across the large front gardens and into the house that should have been called a mansion.

Once inside, Mai allowed a small breath of awe out of her lips. The interior of the house was magnificent. The hall alone was large and spacious, with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and impressive suits of armour in the corners. The man, seeing just a young boy who was probably new around these parts, smiled.

"Don't worry. When you've been here as long as I have, you'll get used to it."

"The Duke Oliver," began Mai timidly, "What's he like?"

"Master Naru? Oh, he's not bad. He doesn't talk much, and is rather cold, and arrogant, and horrible...but deep, deep down, deeper than you think, he's a really nice person." Mai nodded, wondering why he called him Naru. What kind of nickname was that?

After climbing up up some long winding staircases, and down long corridors, the man finally reached a closed door. He looked at Mai.

"He's here. Be nice to him." He winked at Mai, knocked on the door, and left.

"Come in," came a voice from inside, and Mai gulped, and walked inside.

Mai had been expecting an old, nearly withered man who would be sitting by a desk, with white hair, a rasping voice and a mean look about his face.

When she opened the door, Mai found herself rooted to the spot.

The only thing in common with her idea of Duke Oliver and the real Duke Oliver was the fact that he was a man.

'Scared of women because he's super super ugly' weren't exactly the right words to describe him.

This Duke was young, she would say only a year or so older than she was. He was tall, with obsidian black hair which fell slightly in front of sapphire blue eyes. And he was dressed entirely in black. But it suited him.

Mai hated to admit it, but this man was _very_ handsome.

Duke Oliver was standing by the fire in a long room. He was reading a book, and looked up once to see a frozen young man standing by his door. His bright blue eyes held hers.

"If you just came here to stare at me, I'll have a painter paint you a picture of me to keep." Mai choked, and strode forward, trying to imitate the way a man walked.

"Um, I just wanted to know if I could work for you."

"Name?"

"Mirai Taniyama."

"How old are you?"

"Nearly 18."

"And why have you come to me?"

"Because I was on a ship, and then it wrecked, and I'm the only survivor, and I need work so I can pay for a trip back home, and someone told me that you might give me work..." Mai rambled on.

"Why would I need another person to work for me?" Mai scowled, unable to hide her annoyance. Why was this man so annoying? And why would she want a picture of him? Even if he was very good looking...

"I don't know, because I don't know anything about you!" she replied. Mai saw the flicker of a smile on his face, and briefly wondered how handsome he would look if he smiled fully.

"Good point." He said no more, and went back to reading his book. Mai waited, but her quick temper started to get the better of her. Finally Mai cracked.

"Well? Can I work for you?" Oliver looked up again.

"Can you make good tea?"

"...Yes."

"And can you get rid of annoying girls who try and ask for my hand in marriage every day?"

"...If you want me to." Now Mai could see what the man had meant. He was a real Duke Naru. Naru the Narcissist. He was practically bragging about his looks.

"And their parents who believe that every man in possession of a fortune like mine must be in want of a wife?" And his wealth.

"Yes."

"Then you're hired. Now go home." Mai winced at his words. It did not go unnoticed.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't have a home in Illyria." Duke Naru sighed. This was all taking too much trouble.

"Then you can stay here," He answered.

Mai broke out into a beam.

"Thank you!" She cried, and jumped up and down.

Naru, who hadn't been paying much attention to her, suddenly stared at her.

He saw a rather small young man with a rather girly face. Girls might find him cute, what with his deep brown eyes that shone of kindness and naivety, which were framed by long, dark lashes. His hair was brown, but most of it was caught up in his hat.

Mai suddenly realised that she could have easily given her game away and that she would have to be a lot more careful in future, and that the Duke was staring at her, blushed slightly, and cleared her throat, looking away. Naru blinked, and stopped his assessment of her.

"Go and find my steward, who will provide you with a room. Be up by the sixth hour tomorrow."

"Yes, Duke Naru. Thank you very much," Mai turned to leave.

"Wait a minute." Mai turned back.

"What did you call me?"

"Oops," Mai cleared her throat again. "Naru. For narcissist right?" He didn't reply, so Mai took it as a chance to leave the room.

But he never made it.

The door opened before he was even close and a woman walked in, wearing a maids uniform. The woman didn't notice Mai at first, and walked straight to Naru, holding out a small letter. He saw it, and covered his eyes with his hands, groaning.

"Another one?"

"Yup." The maid grinned.

"Mirai!" called the Duke. The maid turned to see Mai for the first time, and her eyes widened suddenly, but the narrowed.

"Who's this then?" she asked casually.

"New worker," explained Naru. He beckoned towards Mai, who had nervously stopped quite far away from him. She had noticed that the maid's eyes had yet to leave her face.

"Your first chore. Take this letter," he held it out to her, "rip it four times, any way you like," Mai did so, very confused, "and throw it into the fire here." Mai looked at her new boss as she did, questioning him with a glance. His face was unreadable.

"Now you can both go. Ayako, tell your mistress to stop bothering me." The maid did a thumbs up, looked back at Mai and dragged her by the arm out of the room. Mai made a noise of surprise, but allowed herself to be taken out.

Once outside, Ayako turned on Mai. At the look on her face, Mai's heart started to beat a little faster. She didn't look happy.

"Mirai is it? That's a nice name…for a boy…"

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! Are Mai's masquerading days already numbered???? 

Mai's older, because this is the old days, and it will work out better in the end :D

And Naru's just a touch nicer. Becuase we'd all like him to be. :D

Did you notice the strange resemblence this bears with a famous play?

I know what you're thinking, twelfth night, twins, Gene, Noll, dressing up as a girl.

It doesn't work. Lord knows I tried to make it work. But it just doesnt, because they're the same gender. You're welcome to try though!

REVIEW!

xxx


	2. Act 2

Woop! I was overwhelmed by the enormous response I got for the first chapter, and I am seriously thankful, so please keep it up!

I'm not going to say much, and I'll let the chapter do the talking.

Thats right! This is based on Twelfth Night!

In case you weren't sure, I'll show you this:

**Naru: Duke Orsino**

**Mai: Viola**

**John: Sebastian**

**Masako: Lady Olivia**

**Ayako: Maria**

**Captain Cullen: Antonio**

**Takigawa: Sir Toby Belch**

There are other characters coming, but I dont want to spoil the surprise!!

Read and Review!

**

* * *

****Act 2**

Mai froze, her eyes widening. Her throat became dry as she realised the possible consequences of having her secret revealed.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she stammered. Ayako laughed.

"Come on, it only takes a woman to be able to tell another woman. What's your real name?"

"Mai," she confessed meekly, and went on to tell Ayako the story of the past two days. Once she had finished, she looked up at the woman nervously.

To her surprise, Ayako burst out into peals of laughter.

Mai accepted for two minutes.

But after seven minutes, it had gone too far.

"Why is this so funny?" she demanded. Ayako calmed herself down.

"Sorry. But I've never heard of someone dressing up as a boy before. But at least you seem like an honest kid. I hope it all goes well for you. And if you have any problems, come to me." Mai nodded, relieved that she didn't seem like she was about to tell someone about her.

"Where do you work?"

"At the court of Lady Masako. It's very close- but I think we'll see each other very soon anyway." Before Mai could ask why, Ayako had winked and left, leaving Mai standing outside Duke Naru's door, silently fuming at why people in Illyria seemed to love winking at her and then leaving.

Mai trudged off in no direction in particular to find the steward.

* * *

_The next day._

_Mai's new room, Lord Oliver's court._

Mai woke up to a banging sound on the door. She sleepily fluttered her eyelids open, and drowsily looked at the undrawn window to try and measure what the time was. Her eyes refused to take in any information, and she blinked them shut again.

There was another loud knocking.

"Come in...?" asked Mai, still trying to gain a sense of awareness, while wondering who was there, and how she was supposed to answer to a knocking on the door. Mai struggled to get up, moving the sheets and blankets around.

The door swung open to reveal Naru, glowering, his blue eyes flashing.

Mai immediately dived under her bed sheets, her face going red. She was only wearing a night shirt, and had taken off her bandages the night before... but still...she wasn't a child any more...and neither was Naru...and he hated women...

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Mai flinched at the sound of his voice. At first hearing, she had thought it quiet and reserved, and rather nice. But now it seemed like the duke had another side to it.

Mai spoke something incoherent; because she was muffled by sheets and because she didn't really know what to say. Naru didn't seem to care anyway.

"Would you like to know what time it is?" he asked sarcastically. Mai's head peeped above the covers.

"The fifth hour M'lord?" M'lord laughed coldly.

"It is the eighth hour. And you are still in bed. And I myself had to come here to wake you up, because all of my other servants seem to have disappeared into thin air."

Mai nodded in understanding.

Naru waited.

Mai knew he expected her to at least get out of bed, but she really couldn't. She hid her head in her covers again, embarrassed.

"Are you going to get up or would you like me to fetch another pillow for you?" the sarcasm dripped from his words. Mai stayed silent, now facing another problem. Her temper was getting the better of her again. Did he have to be so sarcastic?

"Why are you hiding?" he suddenly asked, genuinely curious. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. I just-just look really ugly in the mornings."

"Do you think I care? Get up and hurry up! I have work to do!"

Mai started blushing, and would have hit herself for doing so if her boss wasn't looking at her.

"Can you leave please?" she managed to say shyly.

Without another word, Lord Oliver stormed out of the room, his soft boots making little noise on the flagstones.

Five minutes later, Mai wrenched open the door to find her employer standing there, arms crossed. He turned and started walking.

"Follow."

Mai narrowed her eyes at his back. _Just because he's a duke._

On the way to their unknown destination, Mai tried to start a conversation.

"So what exactly is my job?"

"You will be my secretary."

"And what does he do?"

Naru looked to the side of him at Mirai, noticing that he was no longer wearing a hat. He saw his hair was a peculiar shade of brown which he could neither describe nor say he had ever seen it before. It was cut short, and tied back in a pony tail, like some of the other fashionable courtiers around Illyria.

"I hate having to explain to amateurs," he said frostily. Mai's fists clenched.

"You knew I was an amateur when you hired me!" There was a staring match between the two, until Naru turned away, a small smile curling his lips which Mai didn't see.

"You will write my letters, read my letters, see people who want to see me who I don't want to see, and generally do a number of fetching tasks."

"Woo," said Mai unenthusiastically. Naru ignored her.

* * *

_Lady Masako's court, Illyria_

"Ayako!" cried Masako, sitting in her parlour, looking at herself through a pocket mirror a famous Italian carver had made for her. On one side was a mirror, and on the other was a miniature portrait of her, done by a famous Spanish painter.

Ayako walked in.

"Did you give him my letter?"

"Yes."

"And what did he do? Did he blush and stammer out return feelings for you to give to me?"

"He made his new worker rip the letter up into four, and throw it into the fire. Without reading it. And he told me to tell you to stop bothering him." Masako grew white with anger.

"You're lying." Ayako didn't bother trying to deny it.

"Uncle!" shrieked Masako. In due course, Sir Takigawa strolled in.

"What is it my dear?"

"Give this maid a lecture on the consequences of lying to your employer." Takigawa grinned.

"Gladly." He took Ayako by the arm and was just about to lead her out of the room, when Masako held them back.

"Hold it. Did you say new worker?"

"I did." Confirmed Ayako.

"Who is it? Tell me everything about them. This may be the key to getting into Naru's heart."

Ayako took a deep breath. She would have to be careful here.

"His name is Mirai, and he's around seventeen, eighteen, years old. He was on a boat trip with his best friend John when their boat wrecked and he lost him. He found herself stranded on this island so he asked for work, and now he works for Naru. End of story."

Masako was thinking deeply.

"I need to see this Mirai...soon..."

* * *

_Lord Oliver's office_

Mai swallowed nervously. Naru had left her, and somebody was on their way, in the hope of talking to the duke, but was going to be faced with her instead. Before he had left, he had told her,

"It's a woman, so her object will be marriage. Whatever she says about her or her daughters, _I do not want to marry any of them._ Is that clear? Do whatever you can to get rid of her, and I permit you to use any means possible to achieve this." Mai had nodded, and he had left.

And now she was sitting behind a desk, waiting for her guest.

The door opened to reveal a servant, who bowed at Mai, (who in her head was bewildered because she hadn't thought she was above a servant in working status), and moved aside to present the person.

"Lady Worth is here to see you," he introduced.

"Thank you," answered Mai, and the servant bowed and shut the door. Mai got up from her chair and shook hands with the lady had approached.

"Would you care to sit down madam?" Mai asked politely, and did so herself.

As the noble woman settled herself, Mai took a brief moment to observe her from across the table.

Lady Worth was a middle aged woman who was desperately trying not to show it. She was dressed in the very latest of fashions, and her hair was tied up elegantly, although in the front it was thinning. Mai could tell with one glance that her dress was far too low in the front for a woman of her age, and Mai blushed slightly.

"I came here to talk to Duke Oliver. You are not him." Her voice was rasping, and Mai felt the sudden urge to shiver like you do when someone scrapes a blackboard with their fingernails.

"Unfortunately, Duke Oliver has been called away on business. I am here instead however, and you may rely on my strictest confidence," she smiled warmly, and Lady Worth instantly felt that this man could be trusted. She took a breath.

"Well you see, I am single, and am not quite in the bloom of my youth anymore-"

"Really madam? I hadn't noticed." The young man had such a look of innocence about him that the woman did not suspect that he was lying. She fanned herself with her hand.

"Flattering boy, don't say such things. But anyway, the duke seems to be single, and I think that a marriage to me would provide a very strong connection for both families."

"Ah, madam," Mai said mournfully, "The duke is not looking for a wife at present, and I don't think he will for a while yet."

"But that can change-"

"Madam," Mai leaned forward, her eyes dancing. "Can you keep a secret?"

Mai had hit the mark.

Lady Worth loved gossip.

"Of course I can! Do tell, my dear boy!"

"Well, the duke, he's not the person everyone thinks he is. I mean, he's as handsome as they come, but on the inside..." Mai leant even closer to the desk, "He's as picky as a girl."

Lady Worth gasped.

Mai nodded.

"It's true. I've not been here long, and I've seen the way he orders around his servants. You would be living hell if you chose to marry him, if you don't mind me saying."

"Is that so? Well, I like you, young man. You seem like a very honest, down to earth sort of man. What's your name?"

"Mirai Taniyama madam."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm nearly eighteen."

"Eighteen! You look younger than that. But thank you for talking to me. We'll meet again soon, I'm sure..." Mai couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn that Lady Worth batted her eyelashes at her. She forced a smile.

"I shall look forward to it," she said through gritted teeth.

A minute Lady Worth left, Naru walked in.

"Well?" he asked. Mai groaned, and Naru frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"No. It was too good. She _liked _me. I told her that you weren't looking for marriage, though, so she'll leave you alone." Mai was stunned. How could this woman not recognise a girl? And to bat her eyelashes? That was just gross.

Naru raised his eyebrows. It was the shortest interview he had ever heard of, especially if Lady Worth was the woman he had heard about. This boy was good.

"What did you tell her?" Mai blushed.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He ordered. Mai remained silent. "Now."

Silence.

"If you don't tell me," he threatened.

"Does it matter that much?"

"Yes it does."

"Well, sorry." Mai turned away from him stubbornly. Naru stared at her exasperatedly.

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it will hurt your manly pride," she decided. Naru glared at her, before trying a new tactic.

"Please?" he asked quietly. Mai turned her head to see Naru's eyes at full power. _Holy cow_, she breathed in her head, before shaking the thought out. She was a boy now.

Mai took a step back.

"That's not fair! You can't use those eyes on me! I invented those eyes!" Naru blinked and snapped out of it. He looked at her irritably.

"Fine." Mai finally gave up. "I told her you were like a girl."

To Mai's extreme surprise, Naru burst out into laughter. Mai noticed the way his eyes lit up, and how agreeably his mouth tilted when he smiled. Her previous expectations of his smile were completely fulfilled.

Once he had finished, he looked at Mai.

"I told you to use any means possible, although I am a bit annoyed to have been called a girl."

"Hey! I didn't call you a girl! And there's absolutely nothing wrong with girls!" As soon as she had said it, she instantly regretted it, and could feel a slight tell tale blush creeping along her cheeks.

Naru looked at her expectantly.

"I had a lot of girl friends," she muttered. To her relief, Naru seemed to let it go.

"That doesn't surprise me," he replied wryly, leaving Mai to feel shocked again. How could he believe that girls would go out with her? She didn't look like a boy, and she certainly didn't look handsome. Naru interrupted her thoughts.

"There are some letters I want you to fetch and read for me. Go find my valet; he'll give them to you." Mai nodded, bowed and left the room. Naru's eyes followed her until the door was shut.

There was something strange about him.

Mai meanwhile, was having bigger problems.

What did girls do in Illyria, when they were masquerading as a boy and quite rapidly falling in love with their masters...?

* * *

Oho!!

Enjoy, and review review review!!!

Naru has learnt how to laugh. I told you he would be nicer.

AND IM SORRY.

BUT GENE IS ALREADY DEAD.

It fitted so wonderfully, that I had to use it, because in some ways Olivia and Orsino (masako and naru) have swapped, and Olivia's brother died, and that's why she ignored Orsino, and Naru already has a brother, which is why he wears black, and why apparently he's not interested in girls. But I have nothing against Gene. Hey, he's my best buddy! (Naru is my lover) :D

Get it?

:D i love you all

xxx


	3. Act 3

I'm back! Sorry its been a few weeks, I've been very busy, but now its easter, so happy easter!! And yay for coursework which I haven't started yet! 

Yeah, Naru's kinda OOC, but I like him like this. 

I had lots to say, but I've forgotten, so enjoy and review!!

Dedicated to Lydia, my helper of ideas :D

* * *

**Act 3**

_Three days later, Duke Oliver's court_

Mai was in Naru's dining room, kneeling at a window seat in a long room which was high up in his 'house'. The room was filled up with a long table, at the end of which Naru was sitting at, surrounded by paperwork. It was Mai's job to help him, but he had refused help, and so she had, half sulking, gone to the window to observe the people outside.

She hadn't expected to be entertained, but the many people who worked for Naru were fascinating. Mai watched the small figures run across the courtyard, carrying papers and items of furniture. Nothing special was happening today, but everybody scuttled around as if they were expecting somebody.

By chance, Mai saw a very large carriage draw up outside the gates. It was the largest carriage Mai had ever seen, drawn by four large chestnuts. Mai leant closer to the window to see who was inside.

"Naru, you have a visitor." His head snapped up.

"Who is it?" he demanded. Mai wondered why he seemed so bothered.

"I don't know. Some person in a really big black carriage drawn by four horses."

"Does the carriage have a crest on the side?"

"Yes, some sort of rose thing." Naru cursed under his breath, making Mai stare at him in surprise. He stood up, and started grouping up the papers.

"Mirai, I'm leaving this to you. Under no circumstances tell Lady Masako that I want to marry her. I do not want to marry her. Understood?"

"Yep." Mai watched Naru make a quick escape with his work, and paced the room while she waited.

This Lady Masako must be the same one that Ayako worked for. Mai wondered what sort of person she was.

There was a knock on the door, and a servant opened it, hiding his sudden surprise as he realised that Naru had disappeared.

"Lady Masako." He bowed out, leaving Mai to inspect the lady.

She was very small, and very beautiful. Mai couldn't see why Naru was so objected to this young woman, with her black hair, pale face and red lips. Mai smiled easily.

"I'm pleased to meet you, ma'am," Mai gave a small graceful bow. Masako came forward, smirking.

"You must be Mirai. I've heard _so _much about you." Mai looked startled. She invited her to sit down, and sat nearby.

"I have come here," began Masako, "on a matter of strict business. I was hoping to see Oliver, but I don't mind telling you." 

Masako gave Mai the once over, and afterwards her eyes held a somewhat appreciative shine of approval which Mai had recently had no choice but to accept and wonder at. She had seen many ladies in the past few days, and they each had the same look when they stared at her. 

It was seriously creepy.

Could they really not tell that she was a girl?

"Is this about marriage?" asked Mai frankly. Masako gasped and held a hand to her heart.

"How rude!" 

Mai apologised profusely, while wondering how she had actually been rude. 

Once Masako had stopped gasping, she narrowed her eyes at Mai.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is about marriage. Mine. With Duke Oliver."

"Oh, is it soon madam? I must wish you congratulations." Suddenly, Mai saw why Naru didn't like this woman. 

Masako reddened slightly.

"Well, it's not exactly universally known as of yet, but believe you me..." she trailed off.

"And so what was your purpose in coming here?" asked Mai lightly.

"To persuade Oliver that abstaining himself from me will not make me like him anymore. He need not try to keep away from me. I will take him the way he is."

Mai felt her hand uncontrollably clench into a fist, and she forced it to relax. _You're a boy, _she reminded herself, _and you don't like Naru._

But this woman was a cow. Mai took a deep breath.

"Yes. Well. I'm not sure Duke Oliver is currently looking for a wife-"

"What do you know stupid boy?" Mai flushed with anger, and knew it was not good for her to start shouting.

"Nothing but that the Duke told me himself that he's not looking for a wife, especially as his brother has only recently died. Surely you could have enough compassion to let a man mourn for his brother?" 

It was Masako's turn to flush. She stood up, but then sat back down again.

"Well, of course I can wait. But you know, Oliver's really not doing much to make himself a figure of society in Illyria."

_Figure of society?_

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, ma'am."

"Well, this is Illyria boy!"

"Mirai."

"Whatever. What I'm saying is, every Duke and Lord gives banquets or balls of some sort, especially such rich dukes as Oliver. But he has done nothing to make himself more known, and most women only find him attractive because of the mystery that surrounds him. The more people find out about him, perhaps the less women that will be attracted to him, leaving the path clear for me!"

Mai was suddenly struck with a very fun idea.

"Well, it's funny you should mention that, because just that sort of thing is happening very soon at Nar- Duke Oliver's court."

Masako leaned forward, her eyes sparkling.

"Really? Tell me more, boy!" Mai choked back an insult for the forgetting of the name, and smiled.

"In the next few weeks, there is a three day...festival which will be held at Duke Oliver's court. I'd like to ask for your assistance with some of the details, on behalf of the duke of course."

Masako squealed.

"Of course! I'll do anything he wants!"

_How about crawl into a hole under the sea? No, _remembered Mai with a burst of sadness. That was where John was. Mai pushed it out of her mind.

"Well," said Mai, leaning forward and doing the same thing she did with Lady Worth and most other female visitors, when she leaned forward and shared secrets with women. It seemed to work pretty well. "There is a bad point."

Masako's face fell.

"I hate bad points."

"It's not awful! Basically, during these three days, you will naturally be looking so fabulous that Naru won't be able to leave your side," Mai made herself smile. Masako nodded. "And other women would get _very _jealous."

"I don't care about other people."

"And so you shouldn't, but think of your sense of propriety. A woman should not be seen in a mourning man's company, to be having fun with him. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Of course I do boy! I shall marry Oliver immediately." 

"No!" cried Mai hastily. The thought seemed to make her really annoyed, and Mai didn't want to know why. "Just give him some space."

"Space..."

* * *

"_You did what?"_

Naru's face was like a hurricane. Mai laughed uneasily.

"I told Masako that you're holding a three day festival." Mai watched as Naru started pacing the room. After the meeting, she had been wasting as much time as possible, before she reluctantly decided that she couldn't ignore Naru any longer, and so had found him in the drawing room.

"Why would you tell her that?" he thundered.

"Because she said you weren't a figure in society. And if you do, some women might back off you." _And because she's a cow._

"_Do you really think I care about whether I'm a figure in society or not?" _

"No? But Naru, it's a good idea. The whole of Illyria needs to see more of you-"

"No they don't!"

"Hey!" shouted Mai, her temper flaring. "What's your problem with the world? Why do you keep hiding from it?" 

Naru stopped pacing, and turned to stare at her. Mai could feel herself blushing slightly under his gaze. Naru said nothing.

"And a festival would be fun...?" she continued, fearing for her job, her work, her life. Naru didn't look away, and Mai didn't know if he was angry or not. His face didn't look like it.

"What happens on these days?" Naru asked suddenly, resigned. Mai blinked, and her eyes widened. Then her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Well on the first day, there will be a banquet, and on the second, a ball, and on the last a masquerade. Masako came up with all the ideas."

"She did did she?" asked Naru, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention any more. 

Mai couldn't help but feel triumphant.

Naru had surrendered under her power. Although what probably changed his mind was the thought of less girls following him.

"You'll need to buy some clothes," he remarked. Mai suddenly stopped smiling. She had forgotten about that.

Mai knew that she had to be more careful, but she couldn't help acting like herself whenever she was near Naru. Which meant acting like a girl. But she hoped that Naru was too wrapped up in his own life to take any notice of her. Mirai was just another boy with a happy disposition. 

"Yeah. I can sort that out myself," she said, deciding that Ayako would be the best person to see. Naru looked at her again, somewhat sceptically, but seemed to understand that Mai could handle it, and to her relief, let the topic go.

"And when exactly is it?"

"Anytime you want Naru," said Mai in a sing song voice, happy that Naru hadn't questioned her about clothes. Naru frowned.

"Duke."

"Where?" Mai spun round, but found the room empty apart from the two of them, and stared at Naru, confused.

"Me idiot. My name is not Naru. Not to my employees." 

It had been strange, but over the past few days, Mai hadn't really seen what that guard person had said when he had commented on Naru's mean behaviour. But there had been odd moments like these which made her want to hit something. 

"How old are you?" Mai asked stubbornly, her arms crossed. Naru looked at her, unsure about what this had to do with anything.

"I'm 18."

"And I'm 17. That makes us close in age-"

"Great observation."

"Hear me out! Therefore, I do not wish to call you Duke Oliver, or Duke anything, because you are not greater or more superior to me in age." Mai smiled in self pride.

"That's true, but I am greater and superior to you in wealth and status and general living in Illyria."

"Damn."

* * *

_Two days later, Lady Masako's house_

The servant walked up to Lady Masako and whispered in her ear.

"Mirai from Duke Oliver's court has given you an invitation ma'am." He held out an expensive piece of paper (or parchment, or whatever they used) which was closed by an impressive wax seal with the Davis crest stamped on it. Masako didn't care for the fancy paper. She ripped open the invitation and squealed with delight as she scanned its contents.

"Ooh! It's next week! How will I have the time to buy three new dresses by then?"

Ayako meanwhile, had seen Mirai walk up to the house, and had taken the time to sneak out and meet him.

"How's it going?" she asked, the way an older sister does. Mai shrugged, smiling.

"Well. All I've been doing is seeing lots of women that want to marry Naru." Ayako grimaced sympathetically.

"Poor thing."

"It's not that bad. They all seem to actually listen to me. And I don't know what it is, but these ladies keep _looking_ at me strangely." Ayako raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Mai squirmed uncomfortably, and looked around the courtyard.

"It's like they, _like _me. Even though I'm a girl! And then one of them looked at me like she wanted to eat me," she shuddered.

As Mai went on to explain the situation, Ayako watched her with a wise smile. It was obvious why these women looked at her strangely. The girl was really outstandingly pretty, and what made her more so was her complete naive attitude and the fact that she didn't think she was pretty in any way. As a boy, she was lovely, if a bit short, and Ayako desperately wanted to see what she looked like in girl's clothes.

"So why are you here?" she interrupted Mai's rant about strange women in Illyria. 

"Oh, Naru's holding a festival. That's partly why I offered to come here actually. Naru told me that I'm supposed to take part in this three day thing, which was my idea, but still, I need clothes and I don't know where to buy them. Can you help me?" She turned her innocent eyes on Ayako, who smiled. 

"Sure. I'll just check I'm not needed, and then I'll go-"

"Go where?" A voice came from behind. Ayako spun round to see Sir Takigawa approaching, and was relieved, as he was too far away to have heard anything.

"I'm going out." She replied curtly, looking at Takigawa disapprovingly. He reached them, and stared at Mai.

"Who's this? Your new boyfriend?" Mai blushed.

"He's too young for me. This is Mirai, Naru's new secretary." Mai bowed, and Takigawa smiled.

"They're all the same in that household," he muttered, leaving Mai confused. He looked back at Ayako.

"How long will you be?" He looked genuinely curious, and Mai's intuition flickered as she looked between them, thinking. There was a look in Sir Takigawa's eyes, that made her think that he liked her, and she suspected that Ayako felt the same way, but was hiding it, or didn't know it yet. Ayako seemed to notice Mai deducting, and blushed ever so slightly.

"I'm not sure. Mirai here needs to take me to someone...a relative, if you must know."

"How does Mirai know them then?"

"He's a friend of the family!" she angrily cried, and then dragged Mai through the courtyard and out onto the street. 

Mai was utterly new in this big city. The only time she had been here before was when she was led by Captain Cullen. The streets were crowded, and Ayako had to barge through many people to get through. When Captain Cullen had been with Mai, they hadn't needed to push. The smell that came off his clothes, and the way that he sang to no one in particular was enough to make the upper class people make a path for him. 

"So what's happening on these days?" asked Ayako.

"First day is a banquet, second is a ball, and the third is a masquerade." Ayako's ears perked up at the last word.

"Masquerade? Well well, I've just thought of a wonderful plan!" She was eyed suspiciously by Mai.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

* * *

_Banquet Evening, Duke Oliver's Court_

The banquet room of Duke Oliver's court was famous throughout Illyria as being one of the loveliest rooms in the island. The only room that dared to beat it was Duke Oliver's ball room. Mai hadn't stepped into this room before, and so when she did so, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

The room itself was wide and spacious, and very well lit. An enormous oak table took up the majority of the space (like the room she had been in before), but patterns had been intricately carved into every inch of it. Mai wondered how long it had taken to finish. The chairs behind the table were extremely comfortable looking, and Mai fancied that she could easily all asleep in one. The walls were covered in colourful tapestries and paintings, and suits of shiny armour filled the corners. 

The room was currently empty, as all the guests were gathering in the adjoining room to mingle before dinner was served. Naru had sent Mai to check up on the waiters and help them if she was needed. Mai walked to the kitchen, a room connected from the end of the banquet room, still gazing around her. 

When she had left Naru, he had been scaring her. He was being nice to people. Mai saw the thin smile that was permanently on his lips as he talked amiably to random rich guests. He was dressed in black again, but there were some threaded patterns of silver here and there. His hair still slightly fell across one of his deep blue eyes. The sight of him had made Mai more amazed than any room would. But it also made her very sad.

He was so incredibly handsome, that her heart did somersaults every time she looked at him. But she was a boy.

When Mai walked back into the room, she stood for a moment by the door, looking for Naru. She was dressed in dark green, which according to Ayako brought out the green specks Mai didn't know existed in her eyes. 

She found Naru, for once on his own, and apparently revelling in it. But Masako was eyeing him, and Mai quickly reached him before she could.

"The chef says he's ready," Mai said when Naru turned to her. He nodded.

"Good. Tell the guests then, and when you've done that, you'll be sitting next to me."

"Sure I'll go tell- what?" Mai just realised what he had said. "I'm going to sit next to you?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked sarcastically. Mai blushed. 

"Well, no, actually-"

"You're the only one I can have a decent conversation with, without you trying to impress me, or rape me." Mai felt warmth in her heart at these words, but then realised that if he knew she was a girl, he would never have said them. So she blushed again.

"But I'm your _secretary,_" she murmured. Naru raised one elegant eyebrow.

"But I thought that I wasn't superior to you! Aren't we 'equals'?" Mai scowled at his using her words against her.

"Fine." She muttered, and then cleared her throat so that she could address all the guests at once.

"Um, Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd be so kind, dinner is about to be served." 

At this, too many women to count ran to the area that Naru had been standing, straight towards Mai, who began to fear for her life for the second time recently. But Naru had disappeared as soon as Mai had begun to speak, and they halted, dissatisfied.

But then they saw Mai, who was uncomfortably trying to move some stubborn old people out of the room.

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind Mai. She jumped, and turned to see a young woman in a pretty pink dress. 

"It's Mirai," came another voice. Lady Worth couldn't stop herself from proving to someone else that she knew more than them. "He's Duke Oliver's secretary."

"Ooh," came a third voice. Mai had now turned fully, leaving the senior citizens, to find about ten women behind him, all looking at him. He gulped.

"Mirai. What a _handsome_ name," someone in a blue dress commented, fluttering their eyelids. The others made noises of agreement. 

Mai felt extremely uncomfortable. Just because Naru had done a runner, didn't mean they could just start attacking the next guy.

"Um...sorry, the banquet...needs..." Mai didn't bother finishing her sentence, as she turned and half walking, half running, left the room. 

Naru was sitting at the table, trying to distance himself from the guests already seated, and wondering why Mirai was taking so long.

In answer to his question, he saw a small figure hurrying into the room. His head lifted, and after a quick scan spotted Naru and almost ran to him.

"Help me," he muttered under his breath before collapsing into the chair next to Naru. Naru was about to ask why, when he found that he didn't need to. Too many women to count were all trying to fit through the door at the same time. Naru found himself smiling. He hadn't given Mirai enough credit before. One of the women broke through and, before assembling herself, walked directly towards Naru and Mirai.

It seemed that having given up on Naru, many of the weaker characters had decided to set their targets at Mirai. He noticed Mirai starting to shrink in his chair as the woman approached.

"Duke Naru," the woman curtsied, and blushed. Mirai sighed in relief as the woman seemed to want Naru, and not him. 

By the time the banquet was served, everybody had finally, if not agreeably been seated. Two small fights had broken out, one for the place next to Naru, and a smaller one for the place next to Mai. In the end, Masako's bony elbows had won her the seat next to her beloved, and a lady in a pale yellow dress was next to Mai. As she started up conversation with her, Mai found that she was actually very nice, and was happy to talk to her.

Naru, who was ignoring Masako, noticed how well they were getting on, and felt an alien emotion inside of him.

"Hey Naru," Mai suddenly turned to him. "The day after tomorrow...I can't make it."

"Why not?" 

"I discovered that I actually have some family in Illyria, so I promised I'd visit them. Sorry."

"That's ok..." Naru said, frowning.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came a random voice from afar, and scaring most of the guests, "I give you this evening's entertainment, from the court of Lady Masako, the professional jester Yasuhara! Give it up for Yasu Yasu!!"

"_What?" _chimed Naru and Mai. This hadn't been planned...

* * *

:D hope you liked it- show me that you did or didn't by reviewing!! Please!! I love you!! 


	4. Act 4

I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I was just very very busy, and I hope that you realise that I've sacrificed good grades to get this chappie up!! :D

Thank you so so so much for all of your luurvely reviews- I've never had such a good response before!

This chappie is dedicated to all my reviewers, but especially rubyxdragon who kept me going with her nice words.

Yeah, about the random and unplanned (by both Mai and me) entrance of Yasuhara. I was just sitting there, when I thought hey! Let's just throw him in now! But then I ended the chapter and was left thinking that I was an idiot and now had to find away to get him into all of my ideas. But you may be pleased to know that I have succeeded.

One final thing about possible updates in the future- I'm not sure how it's going to work because my parents have put CRAZY PARENTAL CONTROLS on my internet. You have no idea how lost I've been- not just with fanfiction. Well maybe you do.

Enjoy!

* * *

In case you've forgotten, because it has been a rather long time since I last updated...

_"Ladies and gentlemen," came a random voice from afar, and scaring most of the guests, "I give you this evening's entertainment, from the court of Lady Masako, the professional jester Yasuhara! Give it up for Yasu Yasu!!"_

_"What?" chimed Naru and Mai. This hadn't been planned..._

**Act 4**

_The Banquet Room, Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria_

Naru and Mai craned their necks to see a figure dressed as a jester at the end of the room. The audience who were still eating had abandoned their food and were clapping profusely. Mai looked utterly bewildered.

"Who the hell is this?" she whispered to Naru.

"How would I know? You planned this, you sort this out." Mai gulped.

Meanwhile, Yasu Yasu began a series of tricks to impress the people, and started spouting poetry. He walked up to the grand table, roses in his hands.

"Your beauty is like a dying flower," he said to one lady, who, being completely brain dead accepted the flower and blushed like an idiot.

"I would step on it if I had the power," another flower was accepted and tittered over.

"Oh, when comes a time that I am unable to sleep," Another flower.

"Yours is the face that will help me count sheep." He ended with a flourish, and received a mixed audience. Many applauded, impressed by such 'beautiful' lyrics, some cleverer ones merely sat, confused, but Mai was howling with laughter. The woman next to him in the pale yellow looked at him anxiously.

"Are you alright Mirai?" she asked, confused. Even Naru had a small crooked smile on his face. Soon enough, Mai sobered up.

But the clown amidst the confusion had disappeared. (But not for long!)

Nobody quite knew what to say. So they didn't. Mai, taking on the role as the responsible adult, stood up and said in a clear voice:

"Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen. It seems the next course is ready to be served."

--

_Day 2 of festival: Ball_

_Lady Masako's court_

"Uncle!!" shrieked Lady Masako. It was around midday, so there was no chance that Sir Takigawa would still be sleeping, although it was a well known fact that he wasn't a morning person. Sure enough, he came stumbling in after five minutes, heavily drunk from last night's 'festivities'.

"Yeah?"

"I want an explanation. Now."

"What for darling?"

"WHY THE HELL WAS THE CLOWN AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT?"

"Well, madam, the clown does actually have a name," came a voice from behind. Masako and Sir Takigawa turned round to find said clown walking towards them, smiling. Masako darkened with fury.

"Who gave you permission to leave my house?" she demanded. Yasu Yasu shrugged.

"I believe it was your uncle." Takigawa cursed at his cover being blown.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that!" he hissed. Yasu Yasu's eyes glinted.

"Hey, if I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Don't you realise that you've potentially ruined my chances with Duke Oliver?!" Yasuhara looked down.

Clowns are usually pretty stupid.

But this clown was a very rare exception. He sighed.

"I had hoped so," he admitted. Masako forgot her anger momentarily.

"What?"

"Well, to be honest, madam, I would truly hate it if you were to leave us and marry the Duke."

"Why's that boy?" asked Takigawa, curious.

"Because I love her." Yasuhara was all seriousness, but Takigawa started laughing.

"Well that's very understandable," began Masako.

"What about me boy?" joked Takigawa.

"Well, Oliver certainly gets my heart pumping-he's just such a looker! And then his secretary Mirai- ooh there's another one- certainly got some spunk." He said this with a 'camp man flick' (you know what I mean :D) "But while I do love Masako, you, sir Takigawa, own my heart." He looked earnestly at Takigawa and took his hands in his. "I hope you understand just how much you mean to me..."

"Boy," said Takigawa, unsure whether to run or start laughing again, "You're playing with me, aren't you?" Yasuhara grinned.

"Of course." Takigawa groaned.

"I'm an old man now. But anyway, my heart belongs to somebody else," he sighed mysteriously. Yasuhara looked at him interestedly, but said nothing. Masako's anger came back as she realised that she was no longer the centre of attention.

"I don't care who loves who!" she cried. "I never want you to turn up uninvited at a party again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Unequivocally," answered Yasuhara with a posh bow. He left.

-

_Meanwhile..._

_A beach_

A figure waded through the waters and onto the sand.

"And you thought I was dead..." he said.

-

_Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria_

"Naruuu!" called Mai in a sing song voice as she entered his study. Naru, who was reading a book, looked up.

"What is it?"

"What do you what me to do?"

"Did you meet whoever it was?"

"Yup."

"What did she want?" Mai laughed.

"She wanted to ensure that she would be able to dance with you tonight." Naru frowned.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That she'd just have to wait and see!" Naru's expression turned black.

"Mirai, if you-"

"Don't worry! You won't have to dance with her. But you know you should really dance with _somebody._ I mean, it is your ball."

"No I don't. But you will." Mai's eyes widened. She was hoping that she might have been able to avoid dancing because it involved being close with a woman. While this alone scared her, she was also worried that somebody might discover her guise if she actually got to close.

"Naru that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair Mirai." Mai scowled.

"Fine, but if you're not dancing, Lin is!" Lin was another of Naru's workers, and also particularly handsome. It hadn't taken Mai that long to realise what Takigawa a meant when he had spoken about the members of Oliver's household.

Mai had yet to find one person who was ugly. It was seriously unnerving. Obviously Naru outshone them all, but Lin would probably come second.

And if Naru was considered antisocial, Lin was no comparison. Mai had tried to start many conversations with him, but all she had got out of him was "hello" and "yes please" when she offered him tea. Sometimes she wondered if he was afraid of people, or just generally excessively introvert. Either way, the thought of him dancing was impossible to imagine, and quite funny. Naru frowned as he thought.

"We'll see."

_That evening, Duke Naru's Ball._

Mai cursed as she straightened out her shirt sleeves. Tonight she was wearing a handsome although rather too flamboyant ball dress of midnight blue. Ayako had chosen all of her outfits for her, but she really didn't like wearing men's clothes. After a hurried brush of her hair which only made it look messier, she hurried out of her room to oversee the final arrangements before welcoming the first guests.

It was custom in Illyria to keep your doors open until gone midnight, for people could arrive and leave when they chose, having come or going to other people's balls and dinners. But this time it was not the case. As soon as the clock struck 9, there was a mountain of knocks on the door (for one would never want to arrive early), each coming within seconds of each other. The poor footman was having a tough time taking everybody's cloaks, considering he had never done this job on such a large scale before.

Naru, Mai and other members of the household not actually working on that evening were waiting in the ballroom to receive the guests. There were musicians already playing, and one of the adjoining rooms had been set up for card playing. Waiters were waiting everywhere with drinks, and Mai looked around her nervously as the first guests came in.

"Well, I've never done something like this before," she muttered.

"Just follow me," replied Naru under his breath and Mai looked at him in absolute shock as he gave the fakest smile she had ever seen to the guests in from of him.

"Duke Oliver," said one of the ladies, holding her hand out. Naru smiled and bowed over it.

"Lady Worth. What a pleasure to meet you," Lady Worth laughed and fluttered her eye lashes, before turning to Mai.

"And Mirai! Dear, did I not say we would meet again?" Mai bowed rather gracefully and smiled.

"I do believe you did Madam," She said quietly, being careful to make her voice deeper.

"Well I hope you will give me the pleasure of dancing with you later." Mai looked alarmed at Naru, who just smiled slightly and nodded. Mai gulped and forced a smile.

"I would be honoured." Lady worth and her friends moved away to meet some other people.

Within half an hour, the room was packed. The people who weren't dancing were talking or drinking or watching or a mixture of the three on the sides. Mai, taking a break from dancing with so many ladies watched the dancing, feeling particularly proud of herself. She had introduced a lady to Lin, a nice lady whose name was Madoka, and they seemed to have hit it off well. And if they got married, then Mai would take all of the credit. Naru was standing nearby, watching the dancing with a bored yet somewhat amused expression. He had yet to dance, and it was seriously putting the other guests off. While many were content to just dance with Mai or Lin instead (who had found no way out), others like Masako were getting impatient.

"I mean, fine if he wants me to be his only partner and he couldn't dance with only me then he wouldn't dance at all, but still!" she said through gritted teeth to her friend next to her. "I'm tired of dancing with these ordinary men!" Her friend tittered something so unimportant and boring that I can't see the point in writing it down for you all to read and say "My! That was unimportant and boring!"

"I should have a word with him," Masako decided. Her friend cleverly decided to say nothing, so Masako left her and found Naru.

Once she had reached him, she looked up (because she was rather short and Naru was rather tall) to find that he hadn't seen her or noticed her yet. She waited for a moment, but still received no look, so eventually she pushed him. He looked down, surprised at her.

"Can I help you?" Masako smiled as seductively as she could.

"Why, yes! I think that-"

"Who are you?" Masako was slightly taken aback by the interruption, but she just convinced herself that Naru was pretending to not know her in front of other people.

"I am Lady Masako."

"Oh. Well everyone's heard of you."

"Thank you!" Masako mistook the insult. "But you know," she lowered her voice and lean closer "you don't have to put up this charade anymore."

Naru blinked, and wondered why he was still putting up with her. Perhaps it was the wine that was making him more tolerant than usual. But then he hadn't drunk much.

"If you will excuse me," he walked away, not even bothering to bow, and leaving an open mouthed Masako behind.

-

Naru sat down at one of the seats on the side, leaning back with a sigh. The ball must be nearly over, and he had managed to avoid every lady that asked him to dance. Most would be disappointed, but would probably put it down to him still being in mourning for his brother. Gene had always been the loud outspoken one that met the people and knew the people. Naru had never been bothered, but it seemed that now he had no choice but to talk to rude strangers that never left him alone.

His eyes rested on a figure who was dancing with a lady in front of him, laughing and chatting happily. Mirai hadn't been here for long, yet somehow he had livened up the entire atmosphere of his house. Not to mention that he was incredibly efficient, and managed to turn ladies attention from Naru, although unfortunately making them like him in the process. He had never enjoyed living in court, but Mirai somehow seemed to make it better. Not to mention that every member of his household liked to tell him that they had never seen him in such good constant spirits. Mirai seemed to know how to change the mood of everybody.

Naru hated forming attachments, but he knew that he would be sad when he had collected enough money to go back home. Wherever that was. He seemed to avoid most questions about his life and family, so Naru had left the subject, although he still was curious.

Mirai was due payment last week, but Naru hadn't actually paid him. It was a fact that still bemused him. He knew it was because he didn't want Mai to leave so soon, but he didn't know why that was. Mirai hadn't actually noticed or remembered that she was owed a salary.

Well, it was pretty obvious. Mirai was a very good worker, and Naru would miss him doing a lot of his work for him.

Or was it more than that...? Naru watched Mirai dancing unusually gracefully, and thought.

There couldn't be any more than that.

Mirai was his secretary.

And a boy.

--

_Day three of festival: MASQUERADE!!_

_Lady Masako's Court, Illyria._

Yasu Yasu tiptoed into Lady Masako's rooms, wincing every time one of the jingly bells on his feet tinkled. He had forgotten to take off his shoes. But Lady Masako seemed to be in a pretty heavy sleep, so Yasu managed to enter her bedroom, walk over to her desk, pick up a letter half written on her desk and some paper, and secretly make his way out again.

He was walking back down the stairs when a voice made him jump.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ayako asked. Morning duties had dragged her out of bed at this early hour, and she waved her broom at him. Yasuhara smiled slyly.

"Secret." Ayako frowned, and was about to question him further when somebody grabbed her around the waist from behind. She screamed, until a hand was clapped around her mouth.

Yasuhara, now laughing, reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to her. The person had spun her round and let her go.

"Scared you didn't I?" laughed Sir Takigawa. Ayako's face darkened in fury.

"How dare you-"

"What did I do?"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Nope."

Whack.

"How dare you!" Sir Takigawa hopped around the hall, clutching the left side of his face.

"What did I do?" asked Ayako innocently before walking away, gripping her broom like it was somebody's (Sir Takigawa's) neck. Yasuhara had stopped laughing, and was thinking, the cogs in his brain revolving as he conjured up another plan. But that would wait until he had completed this one. So he too left Takigawa hopping.

--

_Sometime later, Duke Naru's Court, Illyria_

Mai signed off the letter and sealed it, sighing. She had lost count of how many she had written this morning, and it made her wonder what work Naru was actually doing himself. She was also bone tired after last night, the ball not having finished until the early hours, and Mai was thoroughly sick of dancing with women and wearing men's clothes. What's more, Naru had kept to his word, and hadn't danced an inch, which really made the point of a ball quite stupid if the host wasn't going to set an example, and instead leave it to his secretary and other members of his household, including Lin who had found no escape. Mai hadn't seen him this morning. Either he was hiding, or he had hit it off extremely well with Madoka.

And today was not going to be a let off. She had to find a way to get to Lady Masako's house to meet Ayako while pretending to visit family. If Naru had known her better, he would have been surprised 

at her having family in Illyria. Mai had no family whatsoever. But considering she had always avoided his questions, he would have believed her anyway.

That's right.

You were all correct.

Mai was planning, (or rather Ayako was planning, Mai wasn't so sure if it would work), to disguise herself back into a girl and attend the masquerade. Nobody would see her face, although there was an unmasking at 12:30, but she would be long gone and back into boy's clothes and back at the court in bed by then.

It was a simple plan.

But not all simple plans have simple follow throughs.

"Naru I'm leaving in a few minutes," Mai said as she entered his library. She found him lounging on a seat, his hair over his eyes as he read yet another book. Mai was yet again momentarily taken aback by how amazingly handsome he looked. If only she wasn't a guy...

He looked up from his book and their eyes met.

"Well, have fun with your family," he said, although not sounding like he meant it at all. Mai nodded, and was about to leave when a thought struck her. It was doomed to fail, but ever the optimist...

"Naru, can we make a deal?" A slender eyebrow rose.

"What sort of deal?"

"Well. I know you haven't paid me yet, and I'm sure I'm due some money soon..." She had remembered last night, although a rather large part of her didn't want to get paid and go home. There was nothing left for her there anymore.

"Yes...?"

"So, if you promise to dance with one person, _one _person, it doesn't even have to be a woman, I mean" she began to get flustered, "I'm not saying you swing that way or anything-"

"Mirai." She fell silent. "Are you proposing that if I dance with somebody then I don't have to pay you at all, or that I'll just have to pay you later?" Mai narrowed her eyes. Miser person.

"I would still like to be paid Mr I have so much money but I don't like to waste it. I'm just saying that I'm willing to wait a while."

"But what's in this for you?" Naru looked confused. "You won't see me dance, and I thought you wanted to go home?" Mai blushed slightly.

"Of course I won't see you dance...and I decided that home can wait."

"Where is your home? And your family?" Mai stared into Naru's liquid sapphire eyes and couldn't help blurting out the truth.

"I don't have any family. I'm an orphan." Naru nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"That's cool" There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other, Naru desperately trying to remember something and Mai simply lost for words. Eventually he gave up and looked away.

"You should leave now," he turned back to his book. Mai blinked and nodded.

"Bye! Miss you!"

"Miss you too..." Naru murmured at the closed door.

He had thought that he had sorted all of his thoughts out last night, and he had gone to bed satisfied, only to have had a fitful night's sleep with some crazy dreams. He had told himself during the dreams to remember them, but when he had woken up they had slipped from his mind. All he could remember was that they were about Mirai.

Who was going to visit family in Illyria.

Who had just said that he hadn't got any family.

Was something fishy going on?

Naru sighed and turned the next page of his book over. Mirai wasn't a good enough liar for something fishy to go on. It was probably just very distant family. He would just have to bear the masquerade by himself until he came back.

Well, this was going to be fun...

--

_The cabin on a beach, somewhere, although I do know where, and am just keeping it from you until the last possible moment, which is a few lines away. That's a long stage direction._

"Well boy, fancy attending something really fun today?" came the gruff voice of none other than CAPTAIN CULLEN from the doorway. The figure sitting down on a chair turned at the voice.

"What's this?"

"Duke Oliver is giving..." he paused for dramatic effect, "A MASQUERADE! DON'T YOU LOVE MASQUERADES?

The boy stared.

"Are you going?"

"...no. But you never know, maybe you might find that girl you're looking for!"

John Brown's blue eyes widened.

"Will she be there?"

"Mai? Well, if she works there, then she should be attending it. What fun it would be to find her again!" Captain Cullen began dancing on the spot. John stood up with resolution.

"Right! I'm going to this masquerade thingy, and I'm gonna find Mai!"

Captain Cullen stopped dancing momentarily.

"There is one thing, that I...'forgot' to mention."

"What is it?"

"She's dressed up as a man."

* * *

Muahaha!!

Yay for john being back!

And yasu yasu has a rather evil plan up his sleeve...

You'll just have to wait till the next chapter for the masquerade, which is gonna be awesome!!

Please please review, you make my life worth living!!

Love you all!!

xxx


	5. Act 5

Hello again all you faithful readers of my fic! Here's the long awaited masquerade, doubly long for your enjoyment and to make up for my lack of updating speed recently. This should hopefully keep you for the next 2 weeks cause I'm doing exams now. And it's going to get mighty confusing from here on, but hopefully mighty entertaining as well.

Somehow, I have JUST managed to survive having PARENTAL CONTROLS (even though they're still here), through the help of my glorious friend who doesn't read this fic but whom I will still praise anyway. You see, I came up with a charming plan to go to my school internet which doesn't have many blocks at all, and simply copy all of my favourite fanfics onto a usb so I could go home and greedily read them all. Ingenious eh? HOWEVER, last week I found to my absolute horror that for some unknown reason my school have taken MY INTERNET ACCESS, AND MY INTERNET ACCESS ONLY away. So my friend sent them all to me :D

Pity me! All you with good internets who are not trying to very badly juggle HISTORY COURSEWORK- SPAWN OF THE DEVIL, END OF YEAR EXAMS, AND HARDCORE SCIENCE GCSE'S THAT I REALLY SHOULD BE DOING NEXT YEAR IF MY SCHOOL HAD ANY SENSE and LOVELY FANFICS FOR YOU LOVELY PEOPLE

I'm gonna shut up now.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Act 5**

_Later on that evening, Duke Oliver's court_

The ballroom glittered and glimmered as the light of the candles caught off the sparkling clothes of the female (and some male) guests. The masquerade had begun an hour ago, and it looked to be even better than last night's ball. Naru stood at the side, sipping on a drink, seriously regretting ever having listened to Mirai. Here he was standing, alone, wearing far too posh for his liking ball clothes which were black with blue threads, and a black mask which had a blue rim and which covered the top half of his face.

Basically, Naru felt like an idiot.

But at least everyone else seemed to be having fun. The musicians were having a field day considering the amount of people and money they were receiving, as were the rest of his staff working this evening. At least in a masquerade the men asked the women to dance, so nobody would be bothering him, if they found out who he was. But then he had that annoying dilemma of his deal with Mirai. He had to dance with someone. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer, (actually he was incredibly good), but it just wasn't a Naru Thing to do. Ever. So he stood there, sipping on his drink, for a moment wondering if Mirai would ever actually know if he danced or not, until he noticed the looks of his staff, which told him that the brat had told them to keep a look out and check to see if he danced or not. Well. Maybe not a brat. More like...

Naru snapped himself out of the weird train of thought he was having, and took another gulp of whatever it was that he was drinking. Sooner or later he'd have to find someone to dance with, and the doors would close to late comers soon. So who should he pick...?

It may seem silly, but the thought of just paying Mirai tomorrow had never crossed Naru's mind. And it was never going to. If you readers know what's good for you, and if you want something to happen which I can make happen, you won't question this. ;D

Naru swiftly surveyed the crowd of people. It was obvious to spot out Masako, for she was the excessively short one wearing the wrong shade of red and who couldn't keep still. Apparently, she had yet to discover which masked face was Naru. And they say love is blind.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the room, a young man had his eyes fixed on said lady wearing the wrong shade of red. His gaze was transfixed on her face, which while half covered, seemed to him to be astoundingly beautiful.

John Brown wanted to see more. (Of her face. Ugh. I know what you were thinking. And I'm disgusted.)

But his mind was trying to stay focused. He had come on a mission. To find Mai, and to find out what they were going to do next. Of course, they could always stay in Illyria, after all, they never wanted to go back home again, but John didn't know the island well enough. He would have to discuss it with Mai. That is, as soon as he found her. He hadn't thought about it before, but it was actually quite hard to see someone's face when they were covered with a mask. All you could see of most people was the bottom of their face, and that really helped. And then there was the dilemma of if she was actually dressed as a boy. Captain Cullen could have just been lying.But either way, if he couldn't find her today, he'd just visit her tomorrow while she worked. If that was allowed...

And then, in proper Cinderella style, was introduced from the top of the ballroom stairs:

"Miss Mai of Messaline"

Every eye was on her, and her cheeks blushed faintly as she descended the staircase. To put it simply, she was absolutely stunning. Ayako had chosen well, with a gown of white, with beautiful soft folds and the occasional part of her dress that seemed to sparkle subtly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and a string of pearls as her only ornament. Her face was covered with a white satin mask, from which a few large white plumes extended out. Beneath the mask her brown green eyes sparkled with excitement. Her simple yet elegant dress at once made several flashy ladies suddenly feel uncomfortably overdressed and their piles of diamonds and 'make up' suddenly felt unnecessary.

Mai was determined to have fun. The music was great, the ballroom looked amazing and the large amount of people made the atmosphere lively. True, people had been looking at her, and for a moment she wondered if she had been caught out, but nobody said anything so she had carried on. As long as no one looked too closely, and she disappeared before the hour of unmasking came, she should be ok.

The musicians had finished their last piece, and soon struck up another one for the dancing people. About seven people at once flocked to Mai to ask her hand for the dance, and she happily promised them a dance at some point. But one of the seven was not to be postponed.

"Mai?" A voice called her name quietly from behind her. She spun round to face her best friend thought dead, and her eyes widened.

"John?" she breathed hoarsely. He nodded, and her eyes filling with tears, she threw herself at him to give him an enormous hug, and in doing so breaking the hearts of the other six gentlemen.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried, letting go. He grinned.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. But anyway, would you give me the honour of this dance?" He bowed formally over her hand, his eyes laughing.

"I would love to."

As they took their places in the set, the couple were observed by a number of people.

Masako watched the pretty girl dancing graceful with the fair young man, and felt a pang of jealousy. But not because of Mai. Because of whom she was dancing with. She hadn't noticed the person before, but he was quite handsome, and Masako to her shock found herself wondering who he was.

But no!

This couldn't be happening! She had eyes for Oliver only! Wherever he was!

And so she forced herself to look away, and quickly choose someone less important to dance with. She spotted a not too bad looking 'bloke' across the room, and hurried over to him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she simpered, batting her eyelashes which Naru couldn't actually see.

"Is it not the convention for the men to ask the women?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah, but you weren't going to ask me"

"That's because I don't want to dance with you."

"Oh. Whatever. You're probably not important anyway. Who are you?"

"...Nobody you should care about."

"Thought so." Masako flounced off in a flurry of red.

Meanwhile, Mai and John were happily chatting and catching up on the time they had missed together. Mai had told him all about her new job, and her boss who she couldn't seem to understand, but John smiled when he saw her blushing as she spoke about him. Finally she had found somebody.

"Do you like him?" he asked bluntly, after Mai had gone off on a babbling tangent.

"Like who?"

"Duke Oliver." Mai had already spotted him in the room, and her eyes uncontrollably found him through the people. She was surprised to discover that his gaze was already on her and his blue eyes 

met hers for a long moment. He was looking incredibly handsome as usual, the blue in his mask the same colour as his sapphire eyes. His face was expressionless, and she continued to gaze at him without hesitation until the dance forced her to turn away from him.

"Well?" prompted John gently. Mai looked at him and coughed, blushing deeper.

"Noo.." She knew herself that she sounded far from convincing. John just smiled.

"Are you going back home?" Mai started up a new conversation, not liking the direction the last was leading to. John's smile turned into a frown.

"Home..." he murmured. "What's left there for me?"

"There's nothing for me there" replied Mai, slightly sadly "Except people who want the wrong things" John nodded solemnly.

"Will you stay to work for Oliver then?" It was Mai's turn to frown.

"I'd love to, but..."

"You'll always look like a man" finished John. Mai nodded, and brushed away the thought that had been distressing her for some time now with a smile.

"Will you visit me?" She asked. The dance was nearly finished, and there were men waiting at the sidelines to snatch her up.

"Here? Of course. "

"Yay!" Mai beamed, but then pouted like a child as she thought. "The only people I see are the women who want to marry Naru. He sees everyone else."

Slowly, with an internal sigh, John resigned himself to his fate.

"I'll find a way" he promised, and bowed to finish the dance as Mai curtsied.

Mai soon lost sight of him amongst all the people, and the night wore on. She was having an immense amount of fun, considering this was her first masquerade.

And Naru still had to do that promised dance.

--

_Lady Masako's Court, Illyria_

Ayako returned to the house, satisfied at her work on Mai. There would be no way that Naru would be able to resist her, even if he was a stuffy cold old man in a handsome young man's body. She walked through the hall and over to the staircase, wondering what Takigawa was doing, until she forbid herself from doing so with a small shake of the head. Masako had given all the servants a day off, so the only sound around was her own footsteps on the marble floor. Until they were matched with another person's footsteps.

"Where have you been?" Sir Takigawa approached Ayako, who paused on the foot of the stairs.

"I told you! Visiting my ill relative!"

"And are they better?"

"Yep."

"Good."

There was an odd silence.

"Aren't you meant to be at the masquerade?"

"Pff. Not my sort of thing. I prefer to stay at home...with charming young 'maid' ladies like yourself." Takigawa smiled slyly.

Ayako's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I was hoping that I hadn't"

"Well, you heard. Now get the message."

"What message?"

The conversation had suddenly taken a very confusing turn. Takigawa's hands went to his head.

"Ok. Basically- I like you."

"I thought so."

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?"

"Hm...Well, there is _something _else..."

"What is it?"

"I think I like you too."

"SCORE BABY!" Takigawa punched the air in triumph.

Slap.

Takigawa's hand dropped to clutch his cheek.

"What was that for?" he moaned.

"Never, _ever _say 'score baby' again. Got it?"

"Yeah" Takigawa whined in defeat, but a sudden though made his face perk up considerably.

"Can I kiss you then?"

Ayako briefly wondered if this man had been dropped on his head when he was a child, and had since then never stopped to think like a child.

"No chance," Ayako ducked under Takigawa's approaching arms and legged it up the stairs, wondering what the hell she was doing. Even though she realised she liked him sort of, she was a maid. And he was a very rich man.

But also a very silly man.

That balanced things out.

--

_Back at the Masquerade_

It was nearly over. Mai was trying not to keep reminding herself that, because every time she did she felt a wave of desperation sweep over her, and she wasn't too sure where the desperation came from. She had had an amazing night, the sense of mystery and danger only making it better, so she couldn't understand why she was getting upset.

It seemed as if Naru still hadn't danced with anyone, and Mai wondered whether he had given up, and was just going to pay her tomorrow. Along came another bout of unhappiness. If so, then technically she would have enough money to afford the boat trip back, and would probably then leave the day after.

But she didn't want to leave. It felt like it was becoming the most painful thing ever. She couldn't leave Illyria, the place that had given her a place to stay when she had arrived nameless and alone. She couldn't leave this court, which had given her a bed and food and a job.

She couldn't leave Naru.

What made it worse was that she knew that she could like him as much as she wanted, and it wouldn't make an ounce of difference. She was a man, his secretary, and a nobody. She had no fortune, no title, or even a secure gender. If she were to tell him the truth, she would probably get fired and kicked out with Naru's wrath that he directed at women and liars.

And so, selfishly, to avoid the pain of separation, she would stay as long as she could as a man.

Today was just an exception.

Mai sipped on whatever it was she was drinking, and gloomily looked at the clock. There was one more dance left, and then the unmasking, by which time she would have had to have left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your places for the last dance." Called a herald. Mai gave a small sigh.

Somebody cleared their throat next to her. Mai turned round to find a masked Naru at her side, looking thoroughly agitated.

"I'm under orders," he began, forcing his words out, "to dance with somebody tonight. I'm asking you."

So blunt.

But Mai didn't care. She was too busy trying to stop her heart from turning over completely.

"Really?" She asked, dubious.

"I did just say that." He was just as annoyingly sarcastic as usual. Mai bit back a retort and let him lead her to the last dance.

"So," he began as they took their places. "It's Mai right?"

"Yep. And you're Na- Oliver."

"Yes. Where do you live?" Mai noticed his piercing blue eyes quizzing her, and she forced herself to think fast.

"Oh, far away," she said quickly, evading the question. Naru frowned.

"Oh. Then what are you doing here?"

"Visiting family." Naru nodded, and as he took her hand Mai suddenly realised what an incredibly graceful dancer he was.

"Who ordered you to dance?" She asked, and saw Naru grimace.

"My secretary"

"Oh?" Mai laughed. "She must be pretty cool huh?"

"He," Naru corrected. "I don't employ females."

"Why not?" Mai met his gaze, very curious. Naru seemed to hesitate, but then sighed and rolled his eyes slightly.

"I had a brother, but he suddenly became very ill. Several nurses were employed to look after him, and I know they could have saved him. But he still died." Naru's eyes had narrowed as they reflected.

"So now you hate all women? You can't blame a whole species for the mistake of a few of them!" Mai cried passionately. Naru stared at her, until she blushed, and he laughed slightly.

"Whatever."

"And if you hate women why did you let your secretary order you anyway?" Naru paused.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I could have just- never mind. It's too late now."

Too late now? So this was a mistake? While knowing it was perfectly understandable for Naru to make a mistake to want to dance with her, Mai's temper flared up again. Why did she like this jerk?

"Well, I'm so sorry for taking up your time _duke_, I'm sure you could have spent it much more productively. I don't even know why you decided to dance with me anyway, and if you're the jerk I think you are then it isn't too late-"

"No," interrupted Naru. Mai was cut short on her long thread, and she looked at him.

"What?"

"You didn't take up my time. To be sure, there are a number of things I could have done, but I considered this quite productive. Thank you very much." Mai hadn't realised, but the dance had just finished. Along with her chance to ever be near to him, or equal as people in any way. It would be back to the day job tomorrow. Naru gave something between an amazingly awesome crooked smile and a smirk, bowed swiftly and gracefully, and walked away.

But until then, Mai was struggling to understand what he had just said. Had he enjoyed dancing with her? Had he actually _wanted _to dance with her? The thought of it made her pulse race, but then she looked at the clock and it began to race for a different reason. She had to get out of her quickly, change her clothes and come back by the time the guests had left.

This had definitely been the strangest yet enjoyable night of her life.

And it was about to get a little bit stranger.

--

_An hour later, Duke Oliver's Court_

Naru sat in his study, pondering over a book. He could have gone to bed, but he didn't feel like it. He had too much to think about.

You can picture it like this. In Naru's head are 10 light bulbs. They used to all be switched off.

A while ago, one switched on.

A few days ago, another two switched on.

Today, another two had switched on.

Half of Naru's light bulbs were on. (Like in OHHC :D)

But it wasn't enough for him to understand. Not just yet. So until he did, he was going to stay where he was, frowning at his book.

There had been something odd about that girl. Something he couldn't quite place.

And what the hell was taking Mirai so long? He had expected him to at least come for part of the masquerade, but he had missed it completely.

The creak of the door opening broke through his contemplation and he turned round in his chair to see who was bothering him. Mirai approached him slowly, looking slightly nervous.

"I thought you'd be here," he said. His voice came out barely more than a murmur, and Naru wondered why he wasn't his usually happy self.

"Were your family ok?"

"My family? Oh, I found out they weren't actually my family. Just some nice people." Mai didn't see why she should lie about actually having family. All she had now was John.

Naru nodded. That made more sense.

"So you still don't have any family?"

"Nope. Apart from this place..."

Naru's elegant eyebrows drew together.

"This place isn't right to be your family," he answered quietly, looking aside. He had meant to say that it wasn't good enough for him, but that just wasn't a Naru Thing, so he hadn't said it.

"So how was the masquerade?" Mai changed the topic quickly in a bright voice. Naru could see the strain it had on her to make her voice sound happy, and it made him more curious.

"Well enough."

"Did you dance with someone then?"

"Yes."

"So you don't have to pay me yet, right?" Mai's voice turned hopeful at the end.

"You can stay here. If you'd rather stay here than go back home"

"I would!" Mai answered quickly, but then blushed slightly. "I mean, that is, if it's ok with you and everything..."

"It costs me more, but sure" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"If you want me to leave, then you just have to say the word out of that arrogant little mouth of yours..." she threatened.

Naru's eyes widened the tiniest tiniest fraction, but he dismissed the thought that had flashed across his mind.

Sixth lightbulb flickered.

"Well, I'm not going to say the word."

"Eh? Stop confusing me! I thought you didn't like me?"

"Now what gave you that impression?"

"You're so mean! And self centred and arrogant and horrible and downright-"

"I treat everyone like that. And please remember who it is that pays you."

"Oops. Sorry." Naru rolled his eyes.

"It's ok."

"So you don't hate me?" asked Mai, eyes wide as they looked at him.

"No." _I don't know what the feeling is, _thought Naru.

"Oh!" Mai cried, beaming. "That's great! Cause you know, it's been hard to work for someone when you don't know if their likely to fire you any minute or something." Mai's heart was doing happy little turns under her rib cage.

"Well, having never worked for someone, I don't know. But it's late. I'll be needing you tomorrow to clear up the mess you started for this festival thing. So go to bed."

Naru would need her. Totally wrong situation and meaning, but Mai was still going to cherish those words.

"Righto! Goodnight Naru!"

"Goodnight."

--

_The next day, Duke Oliver's Court_

"Mai," Naru opened the door and walked over to where Mai was sitting at a desk. "There's a lady to see me. I didn't stay to catch her name, but she's been sent up here."

"Will you ever see a woman?" wondered Mai.

"Nope. Find me afterwards." Naru left the room, only to have the door opened again as a servant led a young lady in. She was dressed in simple blue, with golden hair, fair skin and light blue eyes. Not a patch on Naru's, thought Mai briefly, but they would do.

"How do you do?" Mai asked politely.

"I'm Josephine," replied the woman. "Nice to meet you."

Then it struck simple Mai.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked. "JOHN?!"

* * *

Dundundun!!

Hope you enjoyed the long awaited masquerade! I must admit it's not as nice I as wanted, but it was this or none at all, so be grateful! And review!!

Ok, now it's going to get pretty complicated. I'm scared.

We're getting back to another subplot, which is whatever Yasu Yasu's been doing recently...well, I know, but you don't :D

Besides, I love confusion love. It's just awesome.

And so until next time my friends!!

xxx


	6. Act 6

FORGIVE ME! I promised you 2 weeks, and now it's been 5 :( But it's here now!!

I'm still at school you see, AND THEY THINK ITS BLOODY FUNNY TO GIVE ME MORE SCIENCE COURSEWORK. ARGH.

But please enjoy this belated chappie!

and WOW for all the revews I got last time! This is the best response I've ever received, and I'm really really grateful, so please keep it up! This chappie focuses back on the naruXmai bit, and some more Yasu Yasu :D

* * *

**Act 6**

_The study, Duke Oliver's court, Illyria_

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. "John?!"

John smiled grimly and shrugged.

"You did ask me to come and see you."

"Yeah, but-" she seemed to struggle with her words. "You're a girl!" was all she could cry helplessly. "A pretty girl!"

"D'you really think so?" asked John, suddenly feeling rather self conscious, and though he would never admit it, girly.

"You're the prettiest non girl I've ever seen!" Mai had to blink several times. "Who gave you the idea?"

"You."

"How the- oh." Occasionally, and these occasions scared her, but occasionally, Mai tended to forget that she was actually pretending to be a boy in a foreign country, and was likely to be exposed at any moment. "But...but you're so pretty" she murmured.

"Say that one more time and I'm going to have to prove to you how manly I can be..."

"John! I- What- How- PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"...I meant that I was going to hit you."

"Oh."

-

_Another of Duke Oliver's rooms, Illyria_

Why was life so strange? Why could he not think straight? Naru continued to ask himself these questions as he sat at a table somewhere in his house. Yet again he was surrounded by paperwork, none of which he understood or cared about, and yet again his thoughts had trailed off into a confusing direction.

Something had changed in him, but he couldn't work out what it was.

A good change, he hoped.

If only Gene were here. He would know what to do. Naru's elder brother had always been the better one, and Naru was proud to admit it. Gene had been faultless. He was intelligent, with charm and easy manners, and could get along well with anyone and everyone. Naru had always been known as the quieter one.

But it wasn't like he had locked himself up when Gene was around. He had had his fair share of laughter and smiling.

But then Gene had died, and everything had changed. It had taken a long time to even get him to speak again, let alone leave his house for anything other than absolute necessity.

Gene had been a part of him. His twin.

Who would have noticed whatever it was that was odd about Mirai already. Maybe a lack of sleep was making him thicker than usual.

God, he was so tired. Even then as he looked around the room, it started to get blurry as his eyes started to close. Giving up, he dropped his head on his arms which were on the table. When was the last time he had slept, or ate for that matter? It should worry him that he couldn't actually remember, but sleep and food just weren't the top things on his list, so he tended to ignore them. His body seemed to be okay with it (for the moment), so there shouldn't be a problem.

I mean, it's all very well that Naru would close his eyes now, but he wasn't actually going to be able to sleep. He never could.

But a rest would be useful none the less.

-

Half an hour later, when Mai had said goodbye to John, she went looking for Naru. It took a while, but eventually she found him in one of the rooms less frequently used. She could see a figure at the end of the room, apparently sleeping, so she tiptoed towards him. She stopped beside Naru at the table, staring at him. His face was hidden by his arms, but Mai could still see his beautiful raven hair.

He must be really tired.

Mai leaned forwards slightly, half intending to wake him up, half having absolutely no idea what she was doing. Time seemed to go into slow motion. It was utterly weird. All Mai knew was that she was leaning towards Naru, and getting closer...

So of course it was a bit weird when Naru suddenly lifted up his head and ice blue eyes met with brown ones, their faces just inches away.

There was a long silence.

Hm.

You know, light bulbs are very interesting things. (Considering they haven't been invented yet). Sometimes one can turn on at a time, or at other times, but only rarely, loads can just suddenly turn on together as one thing leads to another...

Naru frowned.

"Can I help you?" he asked irritably.

"I was about to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh."

There was another long silence.

"Would stop standing so close then?" asked Naru finally. Mai blushed as she realised that she had frozen.

"Sorry," she mumbled, stepping back.

"So who were you talking to?" Naru asked, his head fully up but now leaning on his hand.

"Joh- Josephine." Mai winced at her slip up, and tried to read Naru's face to see whether he had noticed or not.

"First name terms?" asked Naru, looking bored but mildly surprised. Mai winced again at the second slip up.

"She's very pushy," Mai replied quickly.

"Aren't they all," sighed Naru, stretching out his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Would you fetch me a drink please?"

How odd.

Naru had never said please before.

Maybe he was more tired than she had thought.

"Sure." She turned and walked out of the room. Naru watched her leave, a crease between his eyebrows.

Those light bulbs.

They were all on.

Game over.

-

_MEANWHILE!_

Yasuhara slinked around the Naru's court, searching for its owner. In his left pocket of the bright yellow and orange jester costume were two very important letters. It had taken him some time to write them, but at least he knew that they were perfect. All he needed was the right timing, and no slip ups.

As he walked across the courtyard, he smiled as a sudden burst of rain water fell on him. He loved the rain. Looking up into the sky, he saw the black thunderous clouds overhead. The last time there had been a storm, that ship had hit something and crashed. They had found all the survivors, except for two, a young man and woman, who apparently had been running away from some family 

disagreement. According to the clothes they had worn while on the ship, they had been quite wealthy.

And they had just disappeared.

But that wasn't Yasu's business, and there was nothing he could do to meddle with it.

Yet.

-

Mai came back soon enough with a cup of tea, which she put on the desk in front of him.

"Thank you"

"...you're welcome?" Mai stood beside him as he drank, suddenly feeling nervous as their eyes met again and she saw the hard look in them.

"I have a question." Naru said suddenly, putting the glass down. Mai gulped, her heart beating faster for a reason she was unsure of.

"Go ahead." Naru was silent for a moment.

"The whole masquerade thing." Mai gulped. "What was the actual point in it?" Mai found herself smiling in relief.

"I'm not actually sure."

"Well that's useful," commented Naru, looking at some far off point.

"To be honest," confessed Mai, "I just had to say something because Masako was going on about how you were going to be married and how you lock yourself up in your house and never go out..."

"So you decided to prove her wrong?"

"Yep"

"By holding three of the worst days of my life?"

"Ye- three of the worst days of your life?" Mai's temper began to rise.

"To quote your intellectual words, 'yep'."

"_All _three of them?" persisted Mai. She knew there was no point asking more questions; it was obvious that he had chosen to dance with her at the masquerade because it was the last dance and she was probably the first girl he could see. She was also not from Illyria, so wouldn't brag about the dance anywhere near him.

Naru seemed to seriously consider it, but in the end avoided the question altogether.

"Will you ever care about your salary?" he asked suddenly. Mai started, and was about to turn the conversation back around when she realised that it would be futile. If Naru didn't want to answer her question, (and she had no idea why he wouldn't), then she was never going to get an answer.

"Not really. I decided that I don't actually need it any time soon. I don't want to go home."

"I don't hire people for free."

"You're not! I'm so grateful to you, for giving me work to do, and food, and a place to stay, and..." Mai was fidgeting and twisting her hands together as she began to talk about things that were close to her heart. Naru leant forward slightly in his chair.

"And?" He prompted under his breath, his eyes melting Mai's heart like liquid sapphire as he looked at her.

Mai didn't know what she was about to say. And she didn't want to say anything. But luckily, she was saved from an answer by the entrance of a certain clown.

Clowns always turn up at the wrong moments.

"BOO!" The door swung open and Yasuhara literally jumped into the room. The only problem with that was that by now he was soaking wet, so jumping with a heavy soggy jester suit that squelched was pretty difficult. So jumping was really more like flopping.

He stood there, a bright smile on his face and his arms wide open, in silence.

"So it's raining," Naru eventually began.

"It's a storm." Yasuhara added cheerily. Mai turned to look nervously out of the window. She hated storms. (I believe I mentioned it in the first chapter, veeery briefly). Not only from the storm that wrecked her ship and made her wet, but from before that...

"A storm with thunder and lightning?" asked Mai, staring at the dark scene that lay outside the window.

"Thunder and lightning do usually come under the term of storm," said Naru dryly.

"Oh, I know," said Mai softly, looking sadly out of the window. Naru, who was watching her, narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Did they ever find those two people that went missing after that ship wrecked?" wondered Yasuhara, eyeing Mai suspiciously. Something had just struck him. Mai spun round, but Naru answered before she could.

"Not that I know of. Mai, tea."

"But I just got you some!" cried Mai.

"Not for me, idiot." Mai blushed. Yasuhara frowned.

"You know Ollie, Mirai blushes like a g-"

"Ollie?"

"Yeah man! Oliver! Ollie! You know!"

"I'm happy to say that I don't"

"Well anyway," continued Yasu, "Mirai really blushes like a g-"

"A guinea pig?" interrupted Naru, "I know."

"I am not like a guinea pig!" protested Mai. "How dare you!" Naru smiled.

"Hmm..." was all Yasuhara said, frowning. He had discovered two rather annoying things.

One, there was something funny going on between Oliver and Mirai.

Two, Mirai was a girl.

Dammit his plan wasn't going to work. But now he had another one...

"So what exactly do you want?" began Naru. Just as Yasuhara was about to answer there was a bright flash of lightning which was shortly followed by a roll of thunder. Mai jumped with a small yelp and moved to stand behind Naru's chair as if for protection. Naru's eyes missed nothing, but ignored it anyway.

"I'm here on some tricky business. Masako." Naru groaned.

"What does she want now? I gave her a festival to leave me alone."

"That's just it. She didn't get to dance with you at the masquerade, and instead you apparently danced with an amazing vision in white who nobody had ever heard of," _Who is in fact Mirai,_ he realised.

"What of it?" asked Naru irritably. "I'll dance with anyone I want to."

"I'm sure you will, but I'm sorry to say that now Masako, Lord Takigawa and I are coming to dine with you tonight, provided this storm clears up."

"No way"

"I'm sorry. Way."

"I hate life. Mai, find the chef please and tell him that." Naru seemed resigned to his fate. There was no escaping Masako.

"Do I have to? He's in the store room across the courtyard." Mai had seen him cross it while she was looking out of the window, and was genuinely frightened about going outside. Naru sighed.

"Yasuhara, if that's all you wanted, please go away."

"Righto," Yasuhara saluted and bowed himself out of the room, smiling to himself. All that was left of plan B was to tell Masako that she had now just been invited to an impromptu diner party.

Once they were alone again, Naru turned to face Mai behind him, who had been jumping frequently at the thunder.

"You'll find a book in my library on the desk. Please put it back where it belongs."

"What about the chef?"

"I'll do it." Naru got up and left the room. Mai watched him leave, fascinated. Had he really just been as nice as she had thought? He had just spared her a trip outside, and instead had sent her to the library, meaning she would still hear the storm but would not be in direct contact with it. And then he had actually said please and thank you earlier.

Maybe he wasn't feeling well.

It was the only possible explanation.

-

Twenty minutes later Naru opened the door of its library to find it seemingly empty. He slowly walked around, checking the shelves and trying to hear any noises other than the hammering rain and the thunder. Eventually he came to a stop at a table in the very corner of the room. There, crouched underneath it was a small figure.

"Mirai?" Said small figure looked up, and scrambled out from under the table.

"Sorry," Mai couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Any particular reason for you being under my table?" Mai scowled. Any thoughts about his change of attitude had completely vanished. But underneath the scowl she was still trembling, because the storm had yet to die down.

"I'm scared." Mai's voice was barely audible, and she looked down at the ground as she spoke. Naru was silent for a moment.

"And being under a table is going to solve that?"

"It's worked before."

"Before?" Naru looked genuinely concerned. "When storms come you hide under tables?" Mai nodded.

Naru didn't know what to say. To be honest, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He was turning into his former self. He was becoming _nice._ He was actually caring that Mai was an orphan and had obviously often been alone before. He actually, and this was the weirdest bit, found the sudden want to protect her.

But that was because he knew she was a girl.

He had thought before that Mirai being a boy had been strange, but now she was a girl it seemed even stranger. Everything seemed to mean a lot more.

But then Naru did the most Non Naru Thing yet.

Mai felt a cool pale finger under her chin which gently tilted her head up so that her eyes met his serious gaze.

"People provide protection better than tables," he said, but then walked away to one of the chairs in his library, and sat down.

Aah. (interpret that as you will)

Human contact.

Mai stood still for a moment, trying to slow down her heart, but then it all got too much for her and she half walked half ran out of the room.

Once she had closed the door behind her she leant against it, breathing heavily.

Naru had just touched her voluntarily.

Oh dear God what was wrong with her.

-

_That evening, the dining room of Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria._

"So you had fun at the masquerade?" was the first thing that Masako blurted out once they were seated at the table. Mai discreetly rolled her eyes. Naru was at the head of the table, with Masako on the left and Takigawa on the right. She was sitting next to Takigawa, with Yasuhara opposite next to Masako.

It was going to be a long evening.

Sir Takigawa could already sense it, and was quickly downing the wine. Yasuhara was doing likewise. Naru seemed to be dead with emotion, and stared blankly at the wall opposite.

"Did you?" Nobody missed the boredom in his voice, but Masako continued regardless. After all, it was him who sent the sudden invitation. It was obvious that he wanted to see more of her, but was nervous and wanted to make a good impression. That was it.

"Oh no, it was the worst night of my life," a hand moved dramatically, but to her shock Masako found her mind wandering to that blonde young man she had caught a glimpse of.

"Mirai, you aren't drinking!" interrupted Sir Takigawa, and filed Mai's glass with wine. Mai smiled nervously.

"Thank you," and she took a sip. But seeing his eyes on her expectantly, she had no choice but to swallow most of the disgusting drink down. She was a man. Men drank.

"So where are you from Mirai?" Began Yasuhara, watching her interestedly. He was determined to have some fun. Masako looked outraged at having been forgotten.

"Me?" Mai coughed, but couldn't think of a lie fast enough, so told the truth. "Messaline."

Naru made no comment, he had guessed enough already.

"That cow was from there," spat Masako.

"Cow?" asked Mai politely, perfectly aware of who she was implying.

"The one who danced with Duke Oliver last night."

"Did she wear white madam?"

"She did, that pretending to be innocent cow."

"And black?"

"...no." Everyone apart from Masako was beginning to see what Mai was getting at.

"Did she have...udders?" Sir Takigawa choked on his wine and began to laugh with Yasuhara. Even Naru smiled slightly. Masako reddened in fury.

"How dare you!"

"Oh no!" Mai clasped a hand to her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean- I wasn't trying to be rude! Please forgive me!" Takigawa was still laughing, but Masako didn't have time to reply with the arrival of the first course.

Nobody noticed Naru picking at his food.

Meanwhile Takigawa continued to fill Mai's glass up. And Mai was beginning to feel sick. Desperately she began to think of a way to stop drinking without anyone noticing. But the only thing that came to her was trying to tip the wine down her sleeve like she had heard of in a tale years ago. But she would more than likely mess it up.

Naru was slouching slightly in his chair, looking absent mindedly at the wine glass he was slowly twisting between his long fingers.

"Anotherrglaashh?" slurred Sir Takigawa. Mai was on the verge of either throwing up or becoming seriously drunk, and they were just on desserts.

"Uhh..."

"I'd rather have a sober secretary tomorrow," Naru spoke suddenly. He had barely spoken all evening. Mai sent him a grateful look along the table.

Thankfully, very soon it was all over, and the part got ready to leave.

But Yasuhara hadn't finished his fun yet. As he stood up, he stared at the left over wine.

"Ollie, what _is _this marvellous wine we've been drinking?" Naru shrugged.

"Mirai, go find out. The chef should have a bottle in the cellar." Mai nodded and went off.

-

5 minutes later, when Mai was rummaging round the large cellar, struggling to read the wine bottles with only a candle, Yasuhara frowned.

"He's taking his time. You should find out what's taking him so long." Naru was bored enough, so he left his guests who were waiting in the salon.

When he reached the cellar, he found the door open, and walked down the dim stairs, following the dim light. Mai looked up at the sound.

"I can't find the bottle." By now Naru was near the bottom of the stairs.

"Well look harder then," was his only reply. Mai shot him an evil look.

BUT SUDDENLY! A sound made them both look up to the doorway. The light was behind, and so conveniently cast the figure at the door into shadow. Mai moved closer to Naru, worried. The figure waved, but then before they could speak the door was swinging shut. Mai sprinted up the stairs but it was too late. The thick stone door had swung shut, and Mai heard the keys turn in the lock.

They were locked in.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

dundundun! Trapped! And he knows!!

Just because he does, DONT get the impression that it's all gonna end soon. ooooh nooo. Im not trying to get this story over with, because its been so amazingly fun to write :D Hope you enjoyed it!

and yes i will go back to other previously forgotten characters soon. and secrets will finally be revealed. but not the big ones :p

REVIEW MY PRETTIES, OR CAPTAIN CULLEN WILL NEVER RETURN!!


	7. Act 7

I'm back! Thanks again sooo much for all your reviews!

This whole chapter is dedicated to Naru and Mai in a cellar. It wasn't planned that way, but it took up a lot of words so I'm going to just put the other stuff I had planned into Act 8.

This has to be the cutest and my favourite chapter, which i have been itching to write for aaages.

OH! Well done all you people who discovered that Naru actually called Mai 'Mai' in the previous chapter. It was actually a mistake but I plan to now use it to my advantage :D Well done all you avid readers!!

It's also my birthday on Tuesday, so happy birthday me!! This is like when children give out sweets to the class on their birthday (which I have never quite understood)

Make my birthday awesome and review!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Act 7**

_The cellar, Duke Oliver's court, Illyria_

"Noo, no no no," Mai's eyes widened as she stared blankly at the closed door in front of her. "No way." Desperation kicked in, and she suddenly began pounding at the door and shouting a large number of incoherent things at no one in particular.

"No one's going to hear you," came a maddeningly calm voice from behind her. Mai spun round to see Naru sitting on the floor of his cellar, his back leaning against the wall, the flickering candle next to him.

Oh yeah.

Naru was here as well. Her heart couldn't help but leap, but more than likely he was going to be as sarcastic and narcissistic as ever. But still, he was company. Rather hot company. Mai sighed and slowly walked down the stairs again.

"They might have heard me," she persisted.

"If I know Yasuhara, he'd have made sure that the place was empty before he took the key."

"It was Yasuhara?" Mai blinked in disbelief.

"Who else?" Naru said irritably. He was going to _kill_ that clown. Maybe. Now that he mentioned it, perhaps being trapped in a cellar wouldn't be as troublesome as he had first thought.

The cellar consisted of four walls, two of which were lined with shelves, on which wine bottles were neatly lined up. On the other side was a large table, and next to it was Naru. The small candle beside him put most of the room into darkness, but as Mai flopped down beside him she wondered if it was the light that made him look paler than usual. They both sat in silence, Mai refusing to steal a glance at the handsome profile beside her.

It was silent and dark, but to Naru it could have been anything but. Maybe it was the lack of noise or light or something, but he suddenly felt the strong desire to hold Mai's hand. He didn't know what was coming over him, but the gap between their shoulders seemed to be agonisingly far apart, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep his distance from her.

"So nobody's gonna come?" Mai finally asked exasperatedly.

"In the morning."

"Oh. Then that means..." Mai didn't bother finishing the sentence, because they both knew the end of the sentence was _we both have to spend the night together._

"Yep."

"That's my word!" she accused, although laughing slightly as she turned to look at him. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and leant his head back on the wall.

"So it is." His voice came out heavily, and Mai looked at him in concern as she drew her knees up in front of her and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her head on her knees as she watched Naru.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked tentatively. Naru was looking up at the ceiling, and through the flickering light of the candle Mai saw that he really did look ill. He shrugged, but said nothing more.

Mai was about to ask again when the cellar door suddenly swung open, and through the darkness came a bundle flying through the air towards them. Mai scrambled up to the stairs but the door had already shut and locked again, so giving up she sat back down and dragged the bundle over to her.

It was a blanket, with a piece of paper pinned on the top. Mai took it off the blanket and held it closer to the light.

_Because we wouldn't want a handsome duke and his spunky secretary getting cold._

_Love, (and I do mean it)_

_Y _

"You were right," remarked Mai, slightly surprised.

"Of course." Mai laughed at his complaisant big headedness and read the note again.

"...spunky?"

"Let me see the note," Naru took it from Mai's hand, both noticing more than necessary when their fingers brushed together. Naru was attempting to force himself to look away, but it was taking some effort. Eventually Mai coughed and looked to the side, embarrassed, and Naru got round to reading the note.

"At least I can't hear any thunder from here," she said, cheeks slightly tinged pink. Naru looked down at her, and the thought passed him that she looked incredibly cute when she was embarrassed.

"Why _are _you scared of thunderstorms?" he asked, his brain finally taking over from whatever his eyes were doing. Mai's colour faded.

"Parents." Mai's eyes gazed at the candle, the flame reflecting in her eyes. "Died because of a ship wreck when a storm hit it." Naru looked down at her, noticing how the candle's flame danced in her deep brown eyes which were framed by such long lashes...

"So why were you on that ship?"

"It's a long story," Mai said quickly, not wanting to have to go into the details of her leaving her home. It made her feel so ashamed, to know that she had fled because of a stupid reason.

"We have time." Mai looked up from her observation of the ground, and again brown eyes met blue as she felt the familiar quickening of her heartbeat. Eventually she decided that there was no harm in telling Naru the truth. As long as she was careful, and remembered that boys names may have to be turned into girls...

"My parents died when I was quite small, and after that I lived alone, although my town did help to look after me. Last year I was old enough to read my parents will, and it turned out that before I was born they had contracted me into marriage with somebody I had never met before. I had been betrothed, for all those years to a stranger, and nobody had ever told me of it. Apparently I was set to marry them before I was twenty, and in doing so respecting my parents wishes." Mai fell silent, and turned her head into her knees.

"But you didn't want to?"

"No." Her voice came out muffled. "I didn't obey my parents, who had been so kind to me, until they died...I ran away...like a coward, because I couldn't face..." Her voice trailed up, and when she lifted up her head again Naru saw the sparkling of tears in her eyes.

Usually, Naru couldn't stand tears, but something about how defenceless and lonely she looked sent an unfamiliar pain of anguish to his heart. Sure, he had known sorrow before, but somehow this was different.

Before he knew what he was doing, and knowing he'd hurt someone later because of it (and Yasuhara looked like the perfect candidate), Naru had closed the gap between them, and stretched his arm around Mai's shoulders. Mai looked up at him, bewildered as she found herself sitting in the comfortable crook of Naru's arm.

Why was he being so kind?

Wasn't he Naru, the narcissist, with the big ego and rude manners who only cared for himself?

She didn't deserve such attention.

And so, before she knew it, she was crying, her head buried in Naru's chest. It was probably just the climax when all the emotions that had been building up recently had just caused her to break. But the strongest and most bitter feeling came when she realised that she loved Naru, and nothing would ever work out. And the thought of it just made her sob harder.

_A small glimpse of what's actually going on inside the genius mind that is Duke Oliver._

Naru suddenly found that his arms were wrapped around her and he was holding her silently.

Ok.

Now he was _really _confused.

What was with all these random thoughts that kept flashing in his mind whenever he looked at Mai?

Why was he holding her?

WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

_Looks over. _

Eventually Mai stopped crying.

"Sorry," she mumbled_._

"It's all okay. Apart from my shirt, which was expensive-"

"Shut up, narcissist."

Naru smiled slightly, and they fell into another comfortable silence.

_Another small glimpse_

Naru finally discovered what was wrong with him.

It was the fact that he felt like he was going to black out any minute. Which was probably due to the fact that he hadn't slept or eaten in way too long. He was still holding on to Mai, and it struck him that she was very warm. It then occurred to him. He was freezing.

"...Why are you so hot?"

"Me? Hot? I don't know what you're talking about...no one's ever called me hot-"

"Idiot." Mai suddenly heard the strain in his voice, and quickly moved so that she could see him.

He looked really ill. His face had turned a sickly pale, and when Mai pressed a hand to his forehead she was startled to feel it burning up.

"Aw crap."

-

_A carriage on the way home to Lady Masako's court, Illyria_

The three inhabitants of the carriage were silent. Sir Takigawa was deeply thinking about Ayako. Masako was torn between death thoughts of whoever Mai was, and curious images of the blonde in the mask. Yasuhara was happily congratulating himself on managing to push Mai and Naru together.

People liked to call him a busy body, but he preferred the title Helper to Those Who Were So Emotionally Backwards.

"So did you find the name of the wine?" asked Takigawa suddenly. "You left us for quite a while to go and find them." (If it matters, after Naru had gone to find Mai, he had decided to follow him to save him coming back.)

"Yeah, though it took some time. Quite a rare wine it was."

"What was the name?"

"The name? I believe it was Latin. Oliverus Idiotus. Have you never heard of it?" Takigawa coughed.

"Of course I have! It's a _very _rare wine isn't it...?"

-

_Back at the cellar (yay!)_

"Naru are you hot or cold?" Mai asked urgently.

"Cold..." muttered Naru. His head had begun to swim. Mai was close to freaking out, but somehow she managed to keep calm. Moving the candle out of the way, she helped Naru to lie down on the stone floor. He groaned slightly, and covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why is it so damn cold?"

"I don't know because it isn't really...man I don't know how to look after ill people! Do you want a drink?"

"No..."

"Good, because there's only wine here anyway- BLANKET!" The large bundle had suddenly caught Mai's eye, and she grabbed it to open it out and cover Naru's body with it.

"Better?"

"No..."

"Well there's nothing else I can do for you!" Mai said angrily. "Go to sleep or something!" Naru moved his hand from his eyes to stare at her, but his gaze looked slightly distant and hazy, and eventually he sighed and covered his eyes again.

"...Whatever." He said no more.

Now if this were a REALLY cliché story, Mai would stay up all night, watching Naru.

But this is only a SLIGHTLY cliché story, and while I would like the above to happen, common sense, (and better ideas) have kicked in.

Mai watched Naru's hand finally slide off his face as his breathing became deeper, and smiled slightly in satisfaction to know that he had fallen asleep. She watched him as she sat beside him; knees draw up in front of her again, scrutinizing his flawless face.

But then she was plunged into darkness. She had forgotten about the candle, which must have run out of wick by now.

Predicament one. She couldn't see. Naru was sleeping somewhere in front of her. There was also a hot candle near her hand. Mai waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but being in a pitch black cellar with absolutely no light source, they never did.

There was nothing for it but to grope around the floor gingerly until she finally found the candle and moved it well out of the way.

Should she sleep? Was it safe when Naru was ill? She was sure she could stay up a little bit longer, and not for the first time was she thankful that the dark was not one of her phobias.

And so, in a very uncliché way, Mai settled down to a long night in the dark.

-

_Italics in this fic usually mean a new setting, but for this scenario we're going to fall under the pretence of a 'dream'. How posh._

_-_

"_Let me see him," ordered Naru. The woman standing outside of the door sadly shook her head._

"_I'm sorry," she simpered, looking at him from under her lashes, apparently more concerned about hitting on him than saving the person behind the door. "No visitors are allowed."_

"_Visitors? I'm his brother!" Naru didn't wait for an answer, but instead strode past her to swing open the door. He froze at the sight in front of him._

"_No..." he murmured. "Gene."_

_There was his brother, lying on his back, his face as white as stone. Lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling. Naru moved to stand beside the bed, unable to look away._

"_What did they do to you?" he spoke hoarsely. His brother didn't look peaceful in death. He looked pained. _

"_We tried our best..." a nurse from behind said. _

"_Did you?" Naru didn't turn around, his voice now emotionless. He couldn't look away from his brother._

"_He died happy," said the nurse hopefully. He didn't look like it. When Naru had visited last night Gene had been happy. But then something had changed._

"_This can't be right. You said he was recovering!" Naru began to shout angrily, turning to look at the nurse. "This isn't recovering!" The nurse shrugged helplessly, and Naru despised her for it. _

_But then the anger faded, and he looked back at his twin. Now everybody had left him. Why was it Gene lying here dead, and not him? What was the difference between them, that Naru had been left unharmed, yet his brother had not been spared?_

"_Why did no one tell me," he whispered, but with one last look he had left the room without waiting for an answer._

-

Mai heard Naru stirring slightly, and began to wonder about what Naru the Narcissist actually dreamed of. Was it tea? Or fluffy white bunnies? Or maybe dark emo death thoughts...

"No..." Naru said slowly in his sleep. Mai frowned, but only began to worry when she could sense him moving restlessly. Did he still have a fever?

Predicament two. Mai needed to feel Naru's forehead. But she didn't know where it was. She had a rough idea where his head was, so maybe she should just feel around...

Mai shuddered at the thought. Sure she was in love with him, but feeling around his face was just a touch weird.

But necessary.

Holding her breath, Mai reached out into the darkness just as Naru cried out. It only made her more determined, and her hand moved down until she felt something warm, soft and slightly moist.

Mai nearly shrieked out loud.

Her fingers had just brushed over Naru's lips. Mai felt her own face warm, but leaving the feelings the touch unlocked to a later date, she found Naru's forehead.

It wasn't her fault that her hand went there. It was dark...and Naru's head was moving...

She hadn't aimed to touch Naru's lips. And she _hadn't _liked it. She _didn't _notice how soft they were, and she _certainly_ didn't feel his cool breath touch her skin...so why hadn't her fingers moved yet...

But anyway.

The fever.

Surprisingly, it had gone down, and with her hand on his forehead he seemed to calm down considerably, and stopped muttering. Mai sighed in relief. It was probably just a nightmare he was having, meaning it was probably safe for her to go to sleep.

And was about to remove her hand off Naru's face when she suddenly found her wrist being held in a strong grasp.

Predicament number three. Mai couldn't move, because Sleep Naru was holding onto her.

How the hell was she ever going to get to sleep now? If Naru was lying in front of her, and he was holding her left arm (picture this) the technically she couldn't turn around without twisting her arm in some sort of acrobatic position.

Mai didn't do acrobatics.

So if she was to try and move her and Naru's arm down, she would be able to reach a comfortableish lying position, but she would be facing Naru.

But right now Mai was too tired to care. She gingerly moved her arm down so she could lie down, but this only made her wrist slide out of his grasp, until a subconscious Naru instead grabbed her hand before it left completely. Mai felt her heart do a funny weird thing, but the arrival of a huge yawn made her focus on the more important things: sleep. Reaching over with her other hand to try and steal some of the blanket, Mai sighed at the complexity of life. But before long she was fast asleep, her head nestled in Naru's shoulder, their hands joined loosely together at her side.

-

_The next morning, the cellar, Duke Naru's Court, Illyria_

Mai yawned and sleepily blinked open her eyes. She remembered being really warm and comfortable, and having a really weird and vivid dream. She had run away from home with John, and then somehow she had ended up dressing up as a boy and working for a really handsome but narcissistic guy. Then somehow she had ended up getting locked in a cellar with him, and was sleeping next to him.

Mai took the time to look around her.

She was in a cellar.

"HOLY CRAP!" she cried, and shot up, looking at the blanket on her.

"Good morning to you too," commented a voice beside her. Mai turned to see an extraordinarily good looking (being slightly ruffled from sleep only made it so much better) young man pushing himself up from the floor so that he sat beside her and ran his hand through his hair. He looked like a model. Mai, remembering all that had happened the night before, and that she had probably spent all night lying very close to Naru, close enough to feel more than just his body heat, blushed considerably and quickly backed away from him, straight into the table she had forgotten about.

"Ow." Mai shut up completely however when she saw Naru almost laughing at her.

"You're in a good mood," she commented, rubbing the back of her head. Naru shrugged.

"If you're going to provide me with slapstick entertainment, don't you think I should show some appreciation?" Mai scowled, but was saved from making a comeback by the unlocking of the door above them, and the noise of the French chef and his own particular rendition of

"I'm, too sexy for my shirt,

Too sexy for my shirt so sexy it-" The door had swung open and the French man's eyes had bulged, his mouth had dropped at the sight that was before him.

He had come to sneak in a bit of wine before having to cook breakfast for the duke who probably wouldn't eat his fine food anyway. Being such a magnificent cook took its toll after all. Instead, he was staring at his duke, who was sitting on the floor of the cellar staring back at him with those mocking blue eyes. Nearby him was his secretary, who was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"Monsieur!" he cried. " Sacre bleu! What iz zis? Why arr you in ze cellar, with zis, zis _secretaire? _" (ok, you try to write a French accent.)

"Good morning Anton," Naru answered in his most businesslike voice, although his eyes still seemed to be laughing at him. "What brings you to my cellar?"

Mai temporarily stopped laughing. His name was Anton? What kind of French name was that?

'Anton' was now the one blushing furiously.

"I, I ave forgotten monsieur. Uh...zis door...it is tres thick, non?" He was desperately hoping that Naru hadn't heard him singing. In a perfect English accent. But Naru already knew he wasn't French. He was just too lazy to confront him about it. Since when did being french make you a better cook anyway?

"Yeah, you can't hear anything from in here." Naru stood up and stretched slightly.

"Mirai, I don't pay you to sleep in cellars all day."

"It's not my fault-" Naru shot her a death glare and Mai got up, grumbling. He could at least thank her for looking after him. Although he might sack her for sleeping next to him. She was meant to be a guy after all.

Mai followed suit, and went up the stairs behind him. Just as Naru passed the chef however;

"Anton, while I'm not one to stunt musical growth, I would greatly prefer it if you kept all your clothes on. We have young and impressionable people here." He indicated to Mai behind him, who glared back. Naru smiled and continued to walk, but his voice could still be heard to say:

"But if you're _that _sexy for your shirt that it just...falls off...then perhaps it can't be helped..."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I have nothing against french people. I love french people.

Ok, I said last time I was going to focus on the other characters, but that had to wait. They will return in the next chapter!

For anyone who has fears that I will not be continuing this story (which greatly flatters me, so thank you), I have every intention of seeing this through. It's just so fun to write!

So review!

Special thanks go to Jiobana Marasuko (:D) for the continual encouragement and help with Name of Chef. Feel the Love in the Ait, cause now you're famous!!

xxx


	8. Act 8

WOW! Thank you everybody who reviewd and made my birthday awesome!! In return this chapter is longer than the others, but this may mean that the next one is short. But I havent decided yet. Meh.

I have been inspired, and so have the whole rest of the story planned out, something that doesn't really happen when I write fanfics :P I cant wait to write it!

OH! This and the next chapter may make you angry or upset, and I apologise for any conflicting emotions this may evoke from you. I hate to write about this, but there WILL be a happy ending, so support me and stay faithful.

Speaking of support! Thanks to everyone who helped me through the difficult stage of parental controls. I now have the password. :D

For Lydia.

_

* * *

_**Act 8**

_The next day, a hut on a beach, Illyria_

"So how are things going with your light o' love then?" Captain Cullen walked into the living room and sat down (it's a rather large hut). John sighed and stared out of the window.

"Not very well. I haven't seen her since the masquerade, and I still don't know who she is."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find her," assured the captain. John smiled and nodded. "And if you don't, well there's always plenty of fish in the sea."

John was prevented from answering by the entrance of somebody new.

"DOUBLE C YOYO!" Captain Cullen (or, if you will, double c,) spun round.

"Y TO THE ASU YASU!" The ran to each other and proceeded to do the weirdest and longest fist bump thing that John had ever seen. He sat there bewildered as the two obviously good friends clapped each other on the back.

"Sit down sit down!" cried Captain Cullen, gesturing to one of his wooden chairs. Yasuhara sat himself down.

"How're things going?" he asked, looking around at the hut. Captain Cullen shrugged.

"Not bad not bad." John briefly wondered if Captain Cullen always said everything twice when he was near this...clown thing, but had no time to answer the question as he found himself being put under observation.

"Who's this then?" Yasuhara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm John."

"John. Hm. It has a ring to it I suppose. I'll call you...Jonny. What are you doing here?"

"I was on a ship when it wrecked and I ended up here." Yasuhara's eyes widened. So this was where one of the survivors was hiding. The boy. Which meant that the girl could only be

"Duke Oliver's secretary. The other wash up."

"How did you know about Mai?" John was flabbergasted.

"Secretaries don't just appear out of nowhere." So her name was Mai. Mai of Messaline. Thanks to Yasuhara's brilliant deductive skills, everything had fallen into place. And if he'd learnt his history right, then Mai of Messaline was...

"True, true," nodded Captain Cullen.

"So lemme get this straight." Yasu leaned back in his chair. "You were on a ship with Mai, it crashed, you both washed up. Mai became a boy and is working for the duke, and you're staying as a boy and living here."

"Although he did make a brief cameo as a girl to visit Mai," added Captain Cullen. Yasu nodded.

"And Mai spent one frivolous night dressed as a girl and danced with Naru, upsetting the whole of Illyria, and two nights ago they were both trapped in a cellar."

"Were they? Lucky Mai." John laughed. "Although not lucky at all, because Oliver doesn't like her or know that she's a girl."

"One minute." Yasu frowned, and thought back. What had he said?

"_I hate life. Mai, find the chef please and tell him that." _

Uh oh.

And what had good ol' author raindropz written? (WOO!)

_Naru smiled._

Total Un Oliver Thing.

At the time he had admitted something was odd, which was precisely why he locked them in a cellar.

"My my," said Yasuhara to himself. "Oliver knows Mai's a girl."

"What was that?" asked John.

"Nothing. But say, what would happen to Mai if she got fired?

"Well, she does have a home in Messaline, and they would welcome her, but neither of us want to go home."

"I see."

"He's not going to fire her is he? There's no reason to! He doesn't know she's a girl!" John was beginning to get worked up.

"No he won't. He's got a thing for her."

"It's a love thing," sang Captain Cullen (good song, good song.)

"So it's all going to work out?" John was still worried. Mai couldn't go home yet. There was something he had to tell her that he was really dreading...

"Of course it is. After all, I'm planning everything."

"Never underestimate the powers of Yasu's planning." muttered Captain Cullen darkly. Yasu grinned.

"Damn straight."

-

_Lady Masako's court, Illyria_

"Shhniice to see you, to shee you..." slurred Sir Takigawa to nobody in particular as he walked out of his bedroom. Ayako, currently sweeping to floor and grumbling, shot him a dirty look.

"Drunk? When it's not even lunch time?" she sounded disgusted. Takigawa turned at her voice, beaming, and hiccupped.

"Baby!!" he dragged his feet towards her with open arms, but she backed away down the corridor.

"Nuh uh. I can't believe this. How can you be so drunk?!"

"Drunk? I'm not druuuunk..."

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't even say my name."

"Sure I can, 'yako." Takigawa frowned with genuine concentration. "eeeyakoo. Akayo. AKAYAO!"

"Ugh. Forget I ever said anything about liking you," and Ayako stormed off downstairs.

Takigawa, who hadn't fully grasped the meaning of the conversation, shrugged and, conveniently finding a door beside him, pulled down the handle and swung it open. It was a rather small room, and ridiculously organised. Takigawa briefly thought that whoever slept here must be a freak, when a letter sitting on the corner of a small desk caught his attention.

_For the attention of Masako_

Takigawa raised his eyebrows, his soberness starting to return to him. So one of the servants had a thing for Masako did he? Well, the poor thing was horribly put out ever since Oliver didn't dance with her at the masquerade, so maybe it was time she looked elsewhere.

Takigawa picked up the letter and proceeded to his niece's room, totally oblivious of the BIG MISTAKE he was making.

-

"Hey Anton, where did you put the teabags again?" Mai walked into the kitchen to find a very agitated French/ English cook.

"I do not know, zis English tea, it iz so..." He scuttled across to a cupboard to fetch them for her.

Weirdo he may be, but he (like most people) had a soft spot for the bright young secretary.

"Anton, come on, who do you take me for? Drop the accent!" Mai cried cheerfully. Anton smiled.

"Fine then. But seriously, that time in the cellar, (and I'm going to ignore the fact that there's something funny going between you two) did you hear me...you know..." Mai blushed slightly.

"There's nothing going on between us because we're both guys, but yeah we did hear you. Sorry."

"No! My life! It's over! And I know many a guy who likes to dabble in something new once in a while!" Anton put his hands over his face and started swooping around the kitchen in distress. Until another thought struck him and his face turned excited.

"Guess what!!"

"What?"

"Naru's letting me be chef for the wedding!" Mai, who had been making tea, froze.

Wedding?

Naru was getting married?

Mai felt her heart on the verge of shredding, and was about to question Anton when she turned to find that he had danced his way out of the kitchen. Shaking slightly, she finished the tea and put it on a tray with some biscuits.

Mai nervously stood outside the door, her hand raised to knock. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to cope with whatever might happen in the next few moments. She'd continually been trying to stop herself liking Naru, because something like this was always going to happen. But now it had actually happened, Mai realised how badly she'd tried.

So steeling herself, she knocked on the door and opened it.

Before hearing the news Mai had been more excited about the fact that she was actually seeing Naru's bedroom for the first time. Since the cellar incident, Naru hadn't yet recovered from whatever it was that was wrong with him. He didn't seem too worried about it, and neither did the rest of the household, so Mai kept a cheerful face.

"I got tea!" she said happily as she walked in the room. Naru was currently sitting up in bed, reading a book. He looked up as she entered, but then went back to reading. Sitting down next to him, was Lin.

"Lin! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" cried Mai as she set the tea and biscuits on the table by the window. "Did you want some tea, because I can go and get-"

"It's ok Mirai," Lin assured her, and smiled. Mai tried not to let her mouth drop at the fact that he smiled. Why was everybody suddenly so happy? Was it all because of Naru's wedding? Picking up the tea cup, she brought it over to Naru.

"I've been away for a while." Answered Lin. "And now I'm getting married."

Mai spilt the cup on Naru.

"What the hell Mirai?!" Naru glared at her. "You've got tea all over me!" He put the book aside and looked down at his now wet shirt. "Lin, can you get me a shirt from the cupboard?"

"I'm sorry!" Mai said desperately. "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok. So shut up." Mai shut up. Temporarily.

"I mean, I know that many a guy likes to dabble in something new once in a while, but I didn't know that was legal-"

"What?"

"...Are you marrying Lin?"

Lin began to laugh, and even Naru cracked a crooked smile, that made Mai's heart flip even though she knew it shouldn't.

"No. Lin's marrying Madoka"

"...oh. Well I feel stupid."

"You should."

Lin had found a shirt, and handed it over to Naru.

Who then began to unbutton his wet shirt and take it off.

Mai went redder than she ever had done in her life as she caught a glimpse of his marble white chest, and fled from the room, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it, breathing heavily.

So it was Lin who was getting married. That certainly relieved her heart, which was currently running at 100 miles an hour.

Back in the room, Lin was staring at the door, eyes wide.

"Mirai's... a girl, isn't she?" Naru sighed.

"Yep. Is it really obvious?"

"I'm not sure what it is. She acts rather girly."

"Yeah. I should warn her of that."

"Does she know that you know?"

Naru frowned. "No" Lin frowned. What was Naru doing, allowing a girl to stay as a boy and work as his secretary? If he told Mirai he knew, what would she do? Would she leave? Would he make her leave?

Maybe...

"Are you worried that Mirai's going to leave if you tell her?"

Naru didn't answer, and Lin stood up, and patted Naru on the shoulder.

"It'll work out. Eventually" Lin walked to the door. As he opened it, he saw Mai jump and move to the side. He couldn't help frowning as he looked at her, but then he smiled.

Naru needed someone like her, whoever she was.

Naru watched Mai walk back into the room nervously, and tried to discover what it was about her that was making her gender so obvious recently. Maybe it was her eyes. Guys just didn't have such almond shaped eyes, or long lashes. Or her hair. She had tied it up as usual, but it had grown longer since her arrival, and her previous running had made the band slip further down, leaving strands of soft brown hair to fall around and frame her face...

Ok this was just getting way too weird. A little after Mai had first started working for him thoughts like this had entered his head, but that was most probably just his brain's way of showing him Mai's true gender. Then the episode with the cellar...he had been thinking those things because he was ill.

But he was fine now. So why was he thinking these weird things?

And then, it wasn't like she acted like a boy well; she was quite bad at it. But if that was the case, how did he temporarily forget her being a girl when he was about to change his shirt? Maybe it was the fact that she always acted like herself, and Naru was comfortable with that. Mai would always be Mai.

"Er...are you feeling ok Naru?" Mai was becoming unnerved by the fact that Naru had been looking at her blankly for some time now.

"Why shouldn't I be?" And back came the normal Naru.

"I dunno. You just kind of phased out..."

"Maybe I was wondering where my tea was."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Idiot"

-

Yasuhara walked up the stairs to his bedroom to change shoes. He had no idea what possessed him to wear green shoes with bells on this morning with a yellow jester suit ensemble. A red and yellow combination just had that that certain... je ne sais quoi.

Opening the door, the jester froze. His table was in front of him, and his sharp eyes had immediately noticed the absence of a certain letter.

It was a letter he had written to push Oliver and Masako together, which he had been about to give when he had noticed the strange connection between the Duke and Mai. So he had left the letter in his room, ready for disposal.

And someone had taken it.

"Oooooh craap" Yasu lifted a hand to his head. So much for his planning. Now everything was going to go wrong. Why didn't people just leave the meddling to him? Everybody else always messed it up, didn't act with the precision that he did, made sloppy mistakes.

Damn damn damn Oliver was going to kill him.

-

Masako's mouth dropped open in a rather unbecoming fashion. Her eyes were bulging as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand.

Oh.

My.

God.

-

_Later on in the afternoon, the study, Duke Oliver's court, Illyria._

Mai sat by the desk, lazily doodling on what she hoped wasn't an important piece of paper. Naru, now out of his room was reading another book in the corner of the room. Nobody had come to visit today, she had done all of the filing and unless John showed up pretty sharpish she was going to get very bored. The weather was dismal, and Mai could have easily fallen asleep if she wasn't afraid of what Naru might say.

Naru looked up from his book.

"What are you doing?" Mai was grateful for some form of conversation.

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I've done everything!" Mai was slightly hopeful for some sign of congratulation from her boss.

"Really?" He didn't sound impressed, or even surprised. "Did you organise the files like I asked you to four days ago? And did you find that missing letter?"

"Of course- ...not. Sorry." Mai gritted her teeth. Damn Naru and his uncanny way of remembering everything.

She had just stood up when there was a knock on the door. Mai went to open it, and found a small boy standing there, dripping wet from the rain outside. He stared at Mai with polite surprise.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Mirai."

Naru covered his smile with a hand as Mai blushed furiously for the second time that day.

"I'm Mirai. The guy." The boy blushed and looked at the floor.

"Sorry. But I'm here on urgent business. Lady Masako has ordered you to visit her immediately."

Mai gave him a blank look. Lady Masako? Her? Not Naru?

"Are you sure she meant me?" she asked nervously. The boy nodded eagerly, and Mai looked at him, confused.

"Oh. Well I'd better hurry then. Please take me to her."

"Mirai." Mai spun back to face Naru, suddenly looking rather agitated. She was desperate to find out what she was wanted for, and of course he was going to remind her of her work.

"I'll finish it when I get back, you workaholic egotistic-"

"I was going to say take a coat, but now you mention it I would like it done when you return."

"Take a coat?" Mai repeated. Since when did Naru care?

"That is what one uses when it's raining outside." Mai was going to growl out something about not being as stupid as he thought, when something unexpected came out instead.

"What would it matter to you if I got wet?" Mai was shocked at her own words and the weird, slightly bitter way that they came out. Mai never said those sorts of things...so what the hell had compelled her to say that?

There was a small silence.

"If you got wet and consequently ill, you wouldn't be able to do my filing, would you?"

Mai didn't know answer she was expecting, but this both tore and healed her annoyingly fragile heart. He didn't say he didn't care, but then he didn't say he did. Naru was just Naru.

So she would get a coat, go and find out what Masako wanted, come back, and everything would be as normal.

"I don't have a coat" Mai realised. Naru rolled his eyes and stood up. Walking to the door he turned to the boy.

"Excuse me a minute. Mirai, follow." He left the room, Mai trailing behind, shouting random angry comments like "I'm not a dog! You can't just tell me to 'follow'! At least say 'please' or something!"

The boy was utterly confounded. He had heard stories about the cold, silent duke. But this was not him. Sure, he was sarcastic enough to make you want to hit something, but he was actually responding to what his secretary was saying. And he did look like it mattered if Mirai got wet.

He'd made a friend?

Or something more...?

"Hey! Listen to what I'm saying! You may be my boss but somebody needs to teach you a lesson in manners!" Mai was still yelling as they walked through the house, passing other members of staff who looked up in surprise but then smiled as they saw the scene the small secretary was creating.

"Are you even listening to me? Where are we going anyway?" Naru opened a door and walked inside to a wardrobe which he opened. Mai was about to start another load of questions when he pulled something black and warm from the wardrobe and handed it to Mai.

"Here."

"Eh?" Mai stared at the material.

"An item commonly known as a coat."

Mai looked up into Naru's blue, slightly mocking eyes. He was giving her his coat?

"Th-thank you," she stammered, quickly putting it on. It was a bit too big, and smelled the amazing smell of Naru, who was currently smiling a smile that if Mai had seen, would probably have fainted from the absolute hotness. "I- I'm gonna go now..." She stumbled out of the room.

_Naru,_ said Naru's brain, _You. Are. An. Absolute. Idiot._

-

_Lady Masako's court, Illyria_

"Um, Lady Masako?" Mai's nerved had come back as she stood by the doorway. Masako spun round from her dressing table.

"Oh Mirai! Come here! I'm in absolute shock! And ecstasy! You'd never believe it!" Mai slowly walked up to her.

"What's happened?"

"This! This has happened!" Masako thrust a piece of letter in front of her face. "Read this!"

Mai's mouth dropped open.

_I would apologise for my bluntness, but I doubt you care._

_Do not think that all your efforts have gone to waste. _

_They are being reciprocated._

_In short- I love you._

_Duke Oliver_

Mai had to read the note over four times before she could close her mouth, and even then she couldn't tear her eyes from the paper.

No.

It couldn't be.

But there was no doubt.

This was Naru's writing. And the sort of thing he could say. The sort of thing her stupid heart had been expecting him to say to her.

It was funny, how you thought hopes died, but it took a complete shock to realise that the hopes had never really left. They had always been there, slowly building up, until news like this seemed to kill them off like a plague.

"...Congratulations..." she murmured to a beaming Masako.

Hollow. She felt hollow. It was the only way to describe it.

"It is his writing isn't it?" asked a suddenly anxious Masako. Mai nodded.

"It is."

"Yes! I knew he'd never be able to resist me! He'd better propose to me...soon."

"P-propose?"

"Of course, you stupid boy! My, when I'm Duchess of Illyria I'm not going to keep a rubbish secretary like you. You can go now. No wait, take the letter back to Oliver with my compliments- maybe I'll toy around with him a bit first..." She gave the letter to a silent Mai, who turned and left the room.

-

Yasuhara was in hiding. Until he could come up with a plan to deter Masako's love path, he was staying well out of the way.

For the time being, his twisted fate would just have to take control.

And show him what happens when you leave things to fate.

-

_Duke Oliver's court, Illyria_

What the hell could Masako want with her? Naru had been staring at the same page of his book for ten minutes, until he gave up, closed the book and started to stare out of the window instead.

Wait.

He wasn't _waiting _for her, was he?

Nooo...

_Naru! What's wrong with you? I thought it was your ill and delirious head, but you're still thinking about her! Snap out of it!_

_Why? _Another voice popped out of nowhere. _Why can't he be less cold? What's wrong with emotion?_

His brain was freaking out on him, arguing against something else, which he _thought _was his heart. He used to know where it was, but then it had disappeared, and now he had a funny suspicion of where it was trying to be...

_They get you nowhere! You'll see, it will ruin him. You don't even know who she is!_

_Yes I do. She's Mai of Messaline._

_And who the hell is she? _

_I might have known if his parents weren't dragging him around the world, pretending they weren't rich and famous, going under fake names and lord knows what when he should have been learning geography._

_Hey, there's nothing Naru doesn't know about._

_Pfff...So that's where he gets his narcissistic attitude from._

_Whatever._

Naru was becoming thoroughly disturbed. There were voices in his head. He was seriously considering getting some rest, (after the cellar incident sleep had begun to return to him), when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said reluctantly, and moved to sit behind the desk by the other window. He would see this person, because he had absolutely nothing else to do.

The door opened to reveal a blonde woman with blue eyes who nervously looked at the ground as she approached him. Naru didn't bother to get up.

"Uuhh," she began. "I'm here to speak to Mirai." Naru, who had been staring out of the window looked up.

"To Mirai?"

"Y-yes."

"About?"

John briefly wondered what Mai saw in this cold, aloof young man.

"...about you..."

"Wouldn't you rather then talk to me about it then?"

"...no..."

Naru had gone back to staring out the window as a small figure approached his house and went inside, but he suddenly stared at John, who looked back nervously.

Oh God.

"Not another bloody one," he muttered and buried his head in his hands. John looked at him in confused concern.

"Er...Nar- I mean Duke Oliver?" Naru looked up again.

He was about to call him Naru.

Meaning he had contact with someone who worked for him.

Mai.

Of course.

Of course two cross dressers who seemed to have no scruples about changing gender would know each other. Then this meant that he was the friend who she said had died.

_Told you. She's lying to you. How many of her lies are you drinking up?_

"He's just come back. I'll get him for you," Naru said quietly as he stood up.

"No, I can go find her for you-" John was silenced by a hard glare.

"This is my house," he said, voice dead.

-

Naru knocked on the door, wondering when he had ever knocked on a door of his own house before. Without waiting for an answer, he walked inside.

"Someone's here to see you."

Mai looked up from the chair she was sitting on, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Oh." She got up, coat and boots still on and wet, and walked past him out of her room, leaving him to stare after her in confusion.

-

_Twenty minutes later_

Naru had gone back to reading useless and boring books in his library to stop himself from thinking, but now he got up to return to the study. Mai and the boy should be finished by now, but as he paused outside the door the voices told him that they weren't. Naru decided to listen for a bit, to find out if she really had been lying about whatever she had told him.

-

John had no idea how to say it. Mai was looking strangely empty, and he hated to have to be the one to break it to her.

"...That day when the ship wrecked, I was trying to tell you something. I'd been meaning to tell you ever since we left Messaline, but...I don't know..."

"What is it?"

"Your parents' will. My father the executor told me of a clause which the lawyer didn't tell you about. If you didn't want to marry the random person (and I still don't know who he is), then your parents gave you another option.

"What?"

"To marry...me."

-

The door was very thick, and Naru managed to only hear two words which he wished he didn't.

"Marry...me."

Naru leant against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

It was time for his brain to take over.

-

* * *

Waaaaaahhhh!! It was all going so well!! And now!! sob

Please review and tell me your thoughts- reviews make the world go round!

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

xxx


	9. Act 9

Wow. wowwowowowowowowowoww THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!! Because you're all so wonderful, this chappie isnt short at all!

Ah.

Everything in this act happens very quickly, but that may be because I'd written bits at random times, or because I cant wait to write the next chapter :D

Either way, tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Act 9**

_The Library, Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria_

"Marry...me"

Naru couldn't get the words out of his head. He had walked back to his library and collapsed into a chair, his eyes open but not seeing, his senses reeling.

His brain had been right. He, the idiot he had been, had just let a girl work for him, a girl he knew nothing about, who lied about her gender and probably everything else she had told him. Why had she come to him for work? To raise enough money to marry this boy decently?

The blonde was the one at the masquerade, who caught had caught Mai unawares and had then almost gotten knocked over by her flying hug. John.

Well, John was welcome to her. She wasn't his to be jealous of anyway.

But he _had _been a fool.

_A fool for believing her, or a fool for not realising that you love her?_

_Too late now. _

There was nothing he could do.

Unless...if she was going to marry him, what use would her job be to her? Did that give him leave to tell her that he knew her secret?

What difference did it make?

-

Mai watched John leave the room silently and sighed. Another predicament was added to her list, but at the moment, she just didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything. She was beginning to get a headache. Heaving herself out of the chair she walked out of the room. She was walking down the corridor when she walked straight into something warm. Mai raised her head to stare at a black shirt. Looking up higher she met a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Oh," she murmured, and quickly got out of the coat she was wearing. She handed it to a Naru whose eyes had widened slightly. Without another word she moved around Naru and continued to walk down the corridor. He turned to watch her go.

What was wrong with her? Hadn't she just been proposed to? Why was she still acting like she was living in another world? Naru found himself worrying over her, but it didn't take long for his brain to kick in and force him to think of something else.

_-_

_Evening, Duke Oliver's dining room, Illyria_

It was funny how awkward two quiet and one usually happy but today very depressed people could make dinner.

Naru and Mai ate in silence, continually avoiding each other's gazes. Naru seemed to be better at than Mai, but Lin could see him occasionally slip up and glance at her. His face was unreadable, but the older man guessed that every time he looked at Mai his brain was forcing him to look away again. Naru had a pretty annoying brain. Annoyingly clever in some aspects, but then annoyingly slow when it came to listening to his heart.

What had happened between them? Mai seemed to be desperately trying to look cheerful, but her attempts at smiles drooped within seconds.

He coughed.

"So...Madoka and I have planned the wedding for next month..." he began.

"Oh?" Mai looked up.

"Yeah."

-

_Three days later, Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria_

Three days had passed, and Naru was sick of it. Mai had been avoiding him as much as possible, and though he had been decidedly hard in his attitude, it seemed that she was too wrapped up in her own problems to notice. However, the rest of the household noticed the tension in the air, and worried looks were exchanged whenever they met. Something serious had (or hadn't) passed between the thawing Naru and his bright secretary.

Naru had had enough. He was living in a state of limbo. The boy hadn't returned, something was wrong with Mai, his household was gossiping and he had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

There was only one thing he was sure of.

-

_The Library_

Mai was rearranging books in the library when the door quietly opened and Naru walked in. Mai looked up but said nothing. Naru took a book from a shelf and opened it. He put it back and picked up the next one. He continued to open the books from the shelf until finally, out of the blue, he strode up towards Mai, who, seeing him approaching had frozen. Naru stopped just inches from her and stared into her face for what seemed like (but wasn't) hours.

Naru wasn't sure whether he was staring at her because he was checking that she really was a girl or because she was just so damn cute and he was worried that very soon he was going to lose her, but either way, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Mai looked at Naru nervously, but he had bent closer and seemed to be carefully inspecting her. Mai didn't know why he had to be so close, her heart was beating like a drummer on overdrive, and her palms were getting sweaty.

Finally, he spoke.

"I think we're done with this little masquerade," he murmured softly, his cool breath tickling her face, his eyes like blue steel, "...Mai..."

And as quickly as he had come he had swiftly walked away again, out of the room, the door closing quietly behind him again.

He knew.

Oh my God he knew.

-

_An unknown place_

Yasuhara had made a decision. While putting a hiatus on his plans with Oliver and Mai, he had decided to divert his attention to somebody else.

John.

-

_Mai's room, Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria_

Mai paced up and down the room. She now had three very pressing problems.

1. Naru knew she was a girl.

2. Naru was in love with Masako.

3. She had to marry either John or a mystery person.

Just when she thought life couldn't get more complicated, bam came another shock.

She needed to think.

Her biggest problem was that of the marriage. She just couldn't marry John. She was sure she would live more comfortably with him than with a stranger, but she didn't love John. She couldn't marry somebody who could easily have a chance in love with somebody else. It would be utterly selfish.

So that meant it was settled. She would have to marry the stranger. She couldn't run away from her home and her duty forever.

Especially since Naru now knew she was a girl. Meaning he was going to fire her. So she would just go home and marry the guy and forget all about Naru.

Which would be a solution to problem two, as she would now be out of the way and Naru and Masako could happily live together. And maybe her guy was actually really nice. She wouldn't know until she went to find out.

Her plan solved all of her problems.

There was just one little thing that was getting in her way.

She loved Naru.

For her, it was important enough to make her forget all of her other problems and just go full steam ahead to stay with Naru. But he didn't love her. And he was going to fire her.

Maybe...it was time to say goodbye.

Her hand hovered around the door handle, and she took a deep breath. _Heart, you'd better have some sellotape _her brain said, _Cause you're about to go through some serious breakage. _

-

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naru knew who it was already, but didn't turn around as the door slowly opened and Mai's head peeped in. She nervously approached Naru's chair, but he still didn't look at her.

"So..." she began.

"So."

"What happens now then?"

"You leave." Mai winced at Naru's harsh voice.

"B-because you don't hire girls?"

"No. Because I don't hire liars." Mai's eyes widened. Liars? As in, she'd lied about her gender?

"How long have you known then?"

"Long enough. I don't believe I let you work here."

Mai's temper began to rise.

"I don't understand. You're not firing me because I'm a girl, so what is it? Don't just fire me because- because I'm not from Illyria- or because I'm an orphan or something!"

"Being an orphan has nothing to do with it. I'm an orphan myself."

"You're an orphan?" Mai's anger faded slightly.

"Where do you think they are? Hiding?" Naru's voice turned bitter.

"N-no. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. That's not the problem here."

"What is?"

Naru suddenly turned to lock gazes with Mai.

"Why did you come here?" he demanded.

"I-I wanted to pay for a trip home."

"You've never asked for pay."

"I changed my mind..." Mai began to twist her hands together, something Naru noticed that she often did when troubled. "This place felt like home."

"This isn't your home. Your home is in Messaline. Apparently."

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Temper was back. Naru shrugged.

"Am I supposed to believe you?"

"Yes! I'm telling the truth! I've always been telling the truth!"

"So you're a boy then?"

"That's because you're too stuffy to hire girls! Everything I told you- that I shouldn't have- was true."

"Why shouldn't you've told me?"

"Because- because you wouldn't understand. Because you don't understand." Mai saw the sceptic look on Naru's face. "Because you think I'm lying to you!"

"Why should I? Who's to say you're just another extreme girl that went so far as to dress up as a boy and work for me so that you could see me?"

"You're so big headed! I'm telling you now mister, seeing you, or having anything to do with you is the last thing I want right now."

"So why are you still here?"

Nobody spoke for a while.

"Then maybe-" Mai faltered, but forced herself to continue, her heart getting out the tape. "Maybe it's time I went home. You deserve a better secretary."

"I do."

"Then- then please pay me the money I'm owed so I can get the ship back." Mai bowed her head and suddenly she was the nervous distant secretary that he'd met on the first day. Naru got up and walked over to the desk, where he pulled open one of the draws. Inside was a small bag which he opened and the closed. He walked over to Mai and gave the bag to her. It was heavier than she had expected.

She had everything she needed, yet still she hesitated. She was still staring at the floor, but realising this may be the last time she saw him; she quickly looked up into his cold blue eyes and took a second to study his face and each of his beautiful features. She had to remember his face- every detail, or else she'd never forgive himself. Tears began to come to her eyes, but she brushed them away before they could fall down.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and left the room.

Once she was out of sight, Naru shut the door and went back to sit down.

Even his brain was struggling to discover what had just happened.

_Ok. What the hell?_

_YOU IDIOT. SHE'S GONE AND LEFT HIM YOU BIG PILLOCK! YOU BLOCKHEAD! YOU SCHMUCK! _

_So what? She's about to get married._

_SO WHAT?! HE FRIGGIN LOVES HER, THAT'S WHAT! _

_Unrequited love my dear heart._

_HE HAS TO TELL HER HOW HE FEELS BEFORE SHE LEAVES ON A BOAT!_

_And scare her off? Confessions are at the top of the list of 'List of Total Un Naru Things.'_

_SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!_

_Think about it. There's nothing you can do. Let her go._

_Not another one. But Mai was different._

_Why? Because she was the only one to not fall at his feet? Trust Naru to finally fall in love, but with the one girl he can't have._

_Surely-_

_No. Let her go._

_-_

Dammit dammit dammit.

Why was he so annoying?

As Mai went round the room and put her things in a bag Captain Cullen had given her, she suddenly wondered what she should do with Masako's letter. It was currently lying on the table.

Maybe she should leave it behind. She wasn't going to do anything with it, and Naru would probably want to keep it as a memento.

So this was it. She was actually leaving.

It was funny how much could actually change in a week. On minute, your boss is confusing you because he's holding you when you cry, the next he's breaking your heart because he's loving somebody else. Everything was suddenly going so quickly, and catching up seemed to be the only thing she was focusing on.

Too late for regrets now. Mai forced a smile on her face. She was going to return home happy, and meet her stranger happily.

Hopefully the tape was going to hold out.

-

_Duke Oliver's bedroom, Illyria._

Naru had no idea what the time was. He thought it may have been night, but his curtains were shut and it had been pretty dark all day because of the rain. He couldn't remember how long ago Mai had left. He was having a hard time remembering anything.

"Naru!" a voice called urgently before the door opened and Lin burst in. Naru didn't turn. He had been sitting by the fireplace for he didn't know how long, staring at the flames.

"Mirai, or Mai, or whatever her name is- she's gone!"

"So?"

"So- don't you want to get her back?"

"No."

"But-" Lin could see that whatever had been wrong before had obviously gotten much worse, and hoped he'd have the sense to make it right. "She left this for you." He held out a piece of paper. It was then that Naru turned. But all he did was take the letter and turn back again. Sighing, Lin left the room.

Naru opened the letter.

_I wasn't going to write this, because there's no guarantee you won't rip this into four and chuck it away like you made me do on my first day with Masako's letter, (bet you regret that now eh?)_

_I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you for letting me work for you. It was my first ever job, and I really appreciate it._

_Also, you gave me too much money in that bag but I promise I will send the rest back to you when I get home because I'm going to need some to buy some girls clothes somewhere, and the money I was washed ashore with has all been used._

_Which reminds me. Thanks for dancing with me at the masquerade. And haha because you lost the deal even though it doesn't really matter because you've paid me now and I've left._

_Everything I told you that night in the cellar was the absolute truth. But a few days ago my friend who I'd run away with (who I did at first believe to be dead) told me that there was another clause in my parents will. I had the choice to marry a stranger or John. I couldn't trap by best friend like that so selfishly, not when he might love someone else. And I realised I couldn't run from my duty. So when I reach Messaline, I've decided that I will marry the stranger. Please, if you don't mind, tell John that if he visits you to find out. _

_But because this is probably boring you I'm going to stop here and say thank you again, and wish you the best of luck with Masako. She gave me your letter, but it's here in case you wanted it back._

_Mai_

_Xxx_

Naru read the letter twice, each time feeling a different emotion. Firstly he felt sick, but then confusion found its way in.

Good luck with Masako? Letter? Naru looked in the envelope to find another bit of paper which he quickly withdrew. His eyes scanned the note, first widening in horror, but then narrowing in disgust.

He was going to absolutely murder that bloody clown.

Naru threw the letter in the fire.

How could Mai believe that he would like Masako? Hadn't he made it abundantly clear time after time that he loathed the woman?

But his annoyance was swiftly being over taken by the realisation of something else.

She hadn't said yes to John. Which would have meant that she hadn't been about to marry anybody.

So if he hadn't opened his bloody big mouth, then she probably wouldn't be going off to marry a stranger.

So basically, he was an idiot.

Well, he already knew that.

Was there time for him to go and try to intervene? He was sure he had enough power to stop the wedding if he wanted to.

But before he ran off in any direction to stop weddings, there was something he needed to clarify first.

Poor people didn't just go round being betrothed. They were lucky in the way that they could mostly marry for love, unless someone rich managed to fall for you.

And where did Mai get the money to pay for her clothes, and the dress she wore to the ball and masquerade?

Who _was _Mai of Messaline?

It was time to visit an old friend.

-

_A ship_

That's right.

Mai had officially left.

SO DROWN ALL YOUR HOPES THAT THERE WOULD BE SOME ROMANTIC AND CLICHE NARU RUNNING AFTER MAI AND CATCHING HER JUST BEFORE SHE BOARDS THE BOAT.

Besides, that would make the story much much shorter.

Mai sighed as she leaned over the edge of the boat, staring into the black rippling water which reflected the sliver of moon in the sky.

This was her chosen future. She would just have to stick with it.

So why were her thoughts still drifting to Naru?

He was history.

History she couldn't get out of her present.

Mai briefly wondered what her house keeper would say when she turned up unexpected on the doorstep, with hardly any baggage. She'd told no one of her leaving, and that was assuming that the kind old house keeper hadn't already left.

She'd also not told John that she was going back to Messaline. Naru could do it if he came to ask for her answer. If she told him, she was sure it would be harder for her to leave and if she did, John may have made himself come with her. He seemed to be having fun in Illyria.

Mai smiled as she realised that she had managed to not think of Naru for the last five minutes.

But now she was.

Damn that narcissist.

-

_Captain Cullen's crib, Illyria._

There was a knock on the door. Captain Cullen went to open it.

"Y TO THE YASU-"

"Shhh" Yasuhara quickly slid inside and shut the door behind him. Captain Cullen looked at his friend in surprise. He was dressed in a black jester suit, with black shoes with bells, a black hat with bells, and a black mask.

"Are you...mourning? At this late hour?"

"Nope." Yasuhara winked. "I'm in hiding."

"Hiding? Well you have a place here t MA CRIB Yasu! Although we're out of bedrooms, because John's here..."

"That's fine. I'm going back in a minute. I just wanted to...have a chat."

"Sure!" They walked into the living room, where John was reading _Sea Shanties for the Single Man._ He looked up to smile a greeting at the clown.

"Johnny boy!" Yasu clapped him on the back and sat down. Captain C went about making some 'tea'. We call it 'Tea', because it was served in a tea cup. But that was the only common factor between it and real tea.

Because it was sea water.

"Hi," John smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Yasuhara got straight to the point. "Are you currently in love with someone?"

John started choking, his face getting very red.

"What was that?" Captain Cullen walked back into the room, carrying a tray he had picked up from a ship wreck. "In love? Well, actually, yes."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. He went to that masquerade thing. It was love at first sight! Buy alas, he did not discover the identity of the woman in red."

"Woman in red?" Yasu scratched his chin. "Perhaps...short? With shortish black hair? Red lips?"

"Yes!" John looked at Yasuhara eagerly. "Do you know who she is?"

Yasuhara began to laugh.

What a tricky situation. Everyone was in love with everyone else, and nobody knew each other's true identities.

"You're in love with Lady Masako."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Frowning at the number of late night visitors, Captain Cullen went to open the door. His eyes widened.

"Naru?!"

-

Should I end the chapter here?! Should I leave you all waiting on this delicious cliff hanger?!

I'm too kind.

-

Yasuhara heard his friends exclamation, and quickly stood up.

"Oh God." John watched him circle the room wildly in the attempt of finding a hiding place.

But he was too late.

Naru walked into the living room beside Captain Cullen, and the clown froze.

"Oh damn."

"Damn indeed." Naru had down in a chair. He was satisfied to see that this trip would kill three birds with one stone.

John muttered something incoherent.

"Ehhh..." he began, but Naru shook his head.

"Don't bother. I know who you are, John." John's mouth dropped open.

"Wait a minute." Yasu cut up John before he could ask a question. "How do you know the captain?"

"I used to work for him." The captain answered for him. "Ever wondered who invented the nickname?"

"Wow." John had new found respect for his friend.

"Anyway," Naru got down to business, "you might want to know John that Mai's gone back to Messaline to marry her stranger."

"She has?" John looked both shocked and relieved. "She didn't say goodbye! When did she go? How much do you know?"

Naru chose only to answer the last question. "I know everything. Except for one thing. Who is she?"

"Don't you know?" Yasuhara looked amused. "If you knew your politics, you'd know that Messaline is currently governed by one absent Mai, Duchess of Messaline."

Captain Cullen whistled, John nodded and Naru's eyes widened infinitesimally.

So Mai was a duchess.

Then he had been wrong when they'd argued about being equals.

Oops.

He'd been employing a duchess as his secretary.

"Well, now that that's been sorted," Naru stood up to leave.

"Eh? You're leaving so soon?" Captain Cullen looked disappointed.

"I have somebody else to see. Clown, you're coming with me."

"Righto captain. Where are we going?"

"Masako."

"Ah! John, you're coming with me."

"Oh...ok."

"Everybody's leaving me!"

-

Masako squealed as she saw the people at the door and ran to open it, swatting away the servants. She could see Oliver, but he was accompanied by the clown and another young man. She wrenched the door open to find them already in conversation.

"_What? _You're sure that's his name?" Naru was looking genuinely shocked.

"Kazuya Shibuya? Yeah, that's what's written in the will. Why, do you know-" John stopped mid-sentence.

"Duke Oliver," she simpered, "how..._nice _to see you...I hope your stupid secretary gave you back your letter."

"My _lovely _secretary gave _Yasuhara's _letter to me, and I took the liberty of burning it."

"What." Masako's simper had left and she stared at him.

"Yeah. I don't love you. I love my secretary." John and Yasuhara turned to stare at him.

"No way."

"Believe it. And now I have business to attend to. Deal with your clown. I suggest burning, but please do whatever takes your fancy." Naru turned and walked away into the darkness.

"So..." began John. "Nice to meet you..."

"Shut up." Masako slammed the door on John and Yasuhara's face.

Ouch.

-

_Back at Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria_

The door swung open to Lin's bedroom.

Let's just say that he was in a rather..._compromising _situation. Lin suddenly threw a blanket over the lump that Naru was supposed to assume to be Lin.

Who had suddenly grown another person who was laughing in a distinctively feminine voice.

"What are you doing up so late?" Lin coughed nervously.

"_When _exactly were you planning on telling me that I've been betrothed to Duchess Mai of Messaline for eighteen years?"

"Ah. Well..."

"You know what? Save it for tomorrow." Naru turned back to the door, but Lin could have sworn he heard him mutter,

"Whatever happened to waiting until marriage?"

* * *

Man I love Naru's one liners :D Hope you enjoyed it!! And now you see that it will all turn out good in the end! (hehehe...)

REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT AND I WILL LOVE YOU ETERNALLY!!


	10. Act 10

I.

Am truly.

Indebted to every single person who reviewed. I want you all to know that I read each and every one individually, and each one makes me smile. Thank you SO MUCH!!

This one is dedicated to my lovely reviewer named Biru Biru, you made me that happiest :D Love you!! hug

And also a special thank you to my new betabeta baby Rage.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Act 10**

_The next morning, Lady Masako's Court, Illyria_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

Masako ripped out the first page of _Pride and Prejudice._ (Which has yet to be written. But we'll ignore that bit.)

Stupid book. Why did it lie? A single man in possession of a lovely fortune and also in possession of amazing good looks must be in want of her, a beautiful and irresistible woman also in possession of a big fortune. Once her parents, (currently on holiday) died.

But that wouldn't take long.

So why didn't Oliver want her?

What was there not to like? She was perfect.

There was something wrong with him. Why couldn't he open his eyes a little and SEE the beauty that was there, right in front of him? (Although he actually has, but it's not her.)

The two most beautiful people in Illyria were destined to be together. It was fate. This was a fictional story. She _had _to have a happy ending.

Masako smiled. He could run away from her, but eventually he would have to face his future.

And marry her.

-

_Duke Oliver's bedroom, Illyria._

Naru had had a fitful sleep.

I mean, it's all very well that Mai was going home to discover she had to marry him, but it didn't take away the fact that she wasn't there. And last night had showed Naru something very interesting.

He was finding it very hard to live without her.

Usually, Naru hated dependency of any sort, but suddenly, when it concerned Mai, nothing else seemed to matter.

In the early hours of the morning he had finally dropped off when there was a knock on the door.

"Naru?" Lin's voice came through the door.

"Bugger off."

Instead, the door opened and Lin walked in.

"What?" Naru stared at Lin through cold blue eyes. Lin smiled. So it was okay for him to walk in on other people at any late hour he chose, but when someone might be interrupting his sleep, God forbid...

"I've got something here you might want to see."

"What is it?"

"Something I should have told you a while ago."

"Just bloody tell me. I'm not playing guessing games." Naru sat up and ran a swift hand through his raven hair. He was too tired and annoyed to use one of his bitingly sarcastic comments.

"Your parent's will."

Naru frowned.

"Well, I _would_ like to see _that._"

-

_Outside Lady Masako's Court, Illyria_

Yasuhara was cold. After Masako slammed the door on him and John, John had sadly returned to Captain Cullen, totally bummed out; Yasuhara had decided to bide his time until morning and think of the best apology.

It would begin, _My dearest, most beautiful Lady Masako, who gave me such a wonderful home when I turned up on your doorstep..._

Yasuhara banged on the door. He didn't know the time, but somebody must be up by now. He was proved right when the door opened.

"Takigawa? What are you doing up so early?"

"Ah. I've been begging Ayako to take me back all night."

Yasuhara sighed. He looks away for one minute, and this is what happens. Somebody should just make him National Love Guru or something.

Last night he had made some wise decisions. Firstly, he was not going to meddle with Naru or Mai's love life anymore, partly because he had gone a bit too far, and partly because Naru had finally managed to get his head around the fact that he loved her. The rest would be done without his help.

But as for poor John and Masako... he had no choice but to help them_. _

And now Ayako and Takigawa were having problems as well!

Why couldn't anyone sort out things by themselves? There was no such thing as fate. It was just him. Well... maybea _little_ bit of fate.

"Takigawa, Takigawa..." Yasuhara sighed and shook his head. "It's because you're always drunk, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"...it's kinda obvious."

"Oh. What should I do?"

"Not drink."

"Eh? No way! I-"

"Do you love her?"

"Too much. But-"

"Then stop drinking. Show her you're willing to change for her." Takigawa frowned.

"That sounds good. Gosh, you're so amazing at advice Yasu! Whatever made you want to be a jester?"

"...My father was a jester. And his father before him...it's sort of a family thing."

"Oh. Well anyways, come in! Why were you outside all night?"

Yasuhara stepped inside."Masako slammed the door on me."

Takigawa shook his head, "That girl..."

-

Naru stared at the paper.

_In the case of our deaths, we have arranged a marriage between Oliver and the Duchess Mai of Messaline, to take place before Oliver is nineteen._

"Left it a bit late, didn't you?" Naru looked up at Lin.

He laughed nervously, "I genuinely forgot about this."

"How could-" Naru stopped as something flashed in his mind. "Was Gene betrothed to anyone?"

Lin sighed.

"Yes. Lady Masako."

"Oh God. Poor Gene."

"Indeed."

"Wait. Does Masako know about this?"

"Ah. That's the problem we have. Her parents told her before they went on holiday. But they got confused. They told her that she was betrothed to-"

"Me. Not my dead brother."

Lin nodded. Naru looked back at the will. "You should notify her of that."

Lin's eyes went wide. "Me?"

"She won't listen to me. She'll think I'm lying or something. Ah." Naru spotted something in the will.

_Let this document rest as a testament to the fact that we, Oliver's parents, named him Kazuya Shibuya to avoid publicity, while in Messaline, arranging the marriage. _

"I think I'll take this." Naru took the page and carefully folded it before standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Messaline?"

"Naturally."

"Alone?"

"If you'll permit me." Naru looked at Lin sarcastically.

"Go then," Lin sighed. Naru turned to leave.

"Naru?"

"What?"

"Bring her back before my wedding." Naru smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it."

-

_A ship, the middle of the ocean._

Mai yawned and stretched in her small bed.

Technically she should reach Messaline by tomorrow, if the sea stayed calm. When she arrived, she'd have to sneak off to a shop she'd never been to, buy a dress, wear it, and then go back to her house, knock on the door and say, "SURPRISE!" They would be so emotionally overwhelmed after not seeing her for so long, would be so happy that she was back that they would forget to ask why she had left at all. Then she would find her stranger, pray that he was nice, spend some time getting to know him...

And marry him.

Who knows? Maybe he would be some old grey man too ill to travel; she could go back to Illyria and spend lots of time there.

Not with Naru.

Oh no.

No.

Yes.

No.

She was annoyed with him. He'd called her a liar.

She hated him.

Even though she _plainly_ wasn't. If anything, she found herself even more in love with him.

If she ever saw him again, she was going to slap him. In love or not, he was causing her brain to go crazy.

And that deserved a slap.

-

_Masako's Court, Illyria_

Yasuhara, steeling himself, opened the door to Masako's bedroom.

"My dear Lady Masako," he began. "I mean, my dear, _beautiful_ Lady Masako,"

Masako spun round from her dressing table. She was putting on something to redden her lips. Yasuhara narrowed his eyes. She made everyone to believe that her lips were naturally that red. Bitch.

"What do you want, clown?" she spat. Yasuhara laughed.

"Jester actually," he realised that the only person he let call him "clown" was Naru. Well, as long that didn't mean anything...

"Do you think I care?"

"...Obviously not ma'am."

"That's right! I don't! I hate your bloody guts, you idiot! Why would you make me look like an total idiot in front of the Duke?!"

"Well, I don't think that was me, but-"

Masako hurled a mirror at him. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

"You idiot!" she screeched. "If you hadn't written that stupid letter I may still have had a chance to trap him!"

"I think it's too late to pin the blame-" This time it was a bottle off something that crashed into the wall behind him.

"He's supposed to love me! You've ruined everything!"

"Supposed to?"

"Yes! If he's going to marry me then he's going to love me!"

"Marry?"

"STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY, YOU BLOODY PARROT!" She threw the chair she had been sitting on.

"But I don't get it. Why is he going to marry you?"

"Because his parents arranged for him to be betrothed to me." Masako's anger had vanished as smugness settled over her features. Yasuhara's mouth dropped.

"No way."

"Way."

"Actually..." came another voice from the door. Lin was so tall he had to bend to get in. But that was because Masako had shortened the door frame to make herself look taller. "You're wrong."

"No I'm not. My parents told me so."

"You're parents got it wrong. You were betrothed to Eugene, Oliver's brother. Who died."

"So?" Masako's brain was ticking. "Doesn't that mean that the betrothal passes to Oliver?"

"Usually, but his parents arranged a marriage for him too."

"With whom?"

"Duchess Mai of Messaline." Masako gasped but Yasuhara started laughing. Of course it would work out. Kazuya Shibuya was probably a nickname or something.

"That cow!" Masako shrieked. "No wonder they danced at the masquerade!"

"Yes," confirmed Lin. That would seem most appropriate for the rest of the public, once the news spread.

"Then...I've..._ lost_..." Masako said suddenly, in a small voice. Lin stared at her. Was this all a game? He quietly turned around and left.

Yasuhara was silently cursing at the fact that John wasn't here right now. It would have been perfect, just shove him in front of Masako's face and they would fall instantly in love. But he still had another plan.

_Muahahaha..._

-

_The afternoon, Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria._

"I'm leaving," Naru said, as he opened Lin's door. Lin nodded.

"Good luck. You should reach her a day after she gets there."

"Yes."

"And don't do anything silly."

"Yes father," Naru's eyes were smiling. Lin smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just looking out for you. Which reminds me. Don't be proud and not apologise for chasing her off."

"I didn't chase-"

"Whatever. I've sorted out your Masako problem, so there's no worries here."

"Like she was a worry," Naru muttered darkly. Lin just flapped a hand.

"Go on, you'll miss the boat. Oh, and one more thing. Listen to your heart." Naru's eyes widened. Either Lin knew more about him that he had thought, or he had been spouting from those 'fanfiction things' he had caught him reading, those things that people write after they had read a good book or something. Naru didn't really see the point in them. A book was a book. You don't add to a book. If you're unsatisfied with the outcome of the book, then buy another. But it didn't matter. Naru smiled.

"Bye Lin."

"See you soon."

-

_The next day, Lady Masako's court, Illyria._

It was quiet in Illyria. The news of Naru's betrothal had already spread, and women were going out in black, mourning the loss of their chance with him. Others were dressing as usual, thinking that as it was bound to be an unhappy marriage, (arranged marriages always were), Naru would be so desperate for somebody else that of course he would eventually get with one (or all) of them.

There were also a surprising number of women mourning the sudden departure of Duke Oliver's spunky secretary, Mirai.

Meanwhile, Yasuhara had come up with a Grand Master Plan.

He stood outside Masako's residence, John next to him.

"Are you sure this will work?" John was looking nervous. Yasu clapped him on the back.

"Of course!"

And then he threw John into a rose bush.

"Ow." Came a whimper from the bush. Yasuhara pulled him out. He was covered in scratches from the rose thorns.

"That's good. Now... " Yasuhara suddenly took Johns shirt and ripped a large chunk. He did the same with his trousers. After a tweak here and there, and a large ruffle of the hair, Yasuhara stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"That will do. Onward ho!"

-

_Lady Mai's House, Messaline_

"OH MY GOD, LADY MAI!!" Mai was knocked over by a running tackle. She didn't have time to see who it was before she found herself on the ground, looking up at the sky. The lump attached to her quickly stepped back, allowing her to stand.

Mai looked into the eyes of her housekeeper.

"Still here then?" she asked, smiling. They walked into the house.

It was strange, that so much could change, yet some things stayed the same. The house was exactly as it had been before she had left. Mai followed the housekeeper to the kitchen, where she was immediately given a cup of tea.

Tea.

Well that was just a plain reminder of Naru. Was the world doing this on purpose?

"You'd better tell me everything," said the housekeeper.

"Tell me first," Mai took a sip of the tea. "Where does Messaline think I've gone? Did you tell them that I'd run away?"

"No," The housekeeper shook her round head. As a young girl, Mai had often compared her housekeeper to a female Santa Claus. Minus the beard. But she was an angel at heart. "Messaline think that you've gone on holiday before you come back to marry your Mr. Shibuya. That _is_ why you've come back, right?" Worry filled her eyes.

Mai nodded, and the worry left. "I knew you'd not desert your home and duty."

Duty. What was that? Something she couldn't hide from, obviously.

"So what will happen now I'm here?" The housekeeper scratched her little chin.

"Well, now you're back, we'll have to announce it, have a ball or something, you know how Messaline loves balls; then we'll formally announce the wedding and you'll meet your betrothed."

"Do you know him? This Mr. Shibuya?"

"No. When he and his family came to settle it, he was just born, you were still in your mother's stomach! I only came to work here after you born... but rumour has it that he's incredibly handsome."

Mai laughed. She didn't want to depend on rumour. And besides, nobody was more handsome than Naru...

"Well, I hope so," she said, forcing a smile.

"So tell me where you've been!" demanded the housekeeper. Mai, with a gritty smile the whole way through, told the story of 'Lady Mai Going to Stay with an Old Pen Friend in Illyria.' An Oliver. Not a nice bloke. Totally big headed, and arrogant, and narcissistic... and no, they didn't get up to much...of course he wasn't handsome... Yes she had left with John, but he was still there. He'd...met a girl. And that was basically it. She'd realised she couldn't run away, so she'd come back.

Judging from the housekeeper's comments, it seemed that the extra clause in her parents will had been a total secret. It seemed that only she and John knew about it. Her parents must have wanted her to marry this Mr. Shibuya very badly.

What was so good about him?

"Ah that reminds me!" The house keeper leaned forward in her chair. Mai, who was sitting on the work top, was distracted from her memories of Naru and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"There was something your parents said once about him. The name on his will, Mr. Shibuya, may not be his _actual _name."

"He has two names?"

"Something like that, I think."

"What an idiot. Why would you go round calling yourself by a different name?"

"Hey! Don't call your future husband an idiot!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot."

-

"Lady Masako! Lady Masako!" Yasuhara's urgent voice carried upstairs. Before long she came down, pretty as ever, only looking _slightly_ put out after yesterdays revelations.

She froze on the stairs.

There was Yasuhara, standing in the hall, but next to him was a strangely familiar young man. Covered in scratches. Looking rather vulnerable. With his clothes ripped.

"This poor boy!" Yasuhara was in full actor swing. "He was attacked!"

"Attacked?" Masako reached the bottom of the stairs. "By what? Those are thin scratches."

"By a cat." Yasuhara promptly recovered. "A terribly _vicious_ cat."

"Are you alright?" Masako walked up to John, who pinked slightly.

"I'm fine."

"But listen to this!" Yasuhara shouted. "This poor boy-"

"I'm nearly twenty"

"This poor boy has nowhere to stay! Surely you'll find it in the kindness of your heart to give him a room?"

Masako's eyes widened. This man (for man he was... _All_ man.) had amazingly blue eyes. They weren't the striking sapphire blue of Naru's. They were a lighter blue, like that of the sky. And his hair, (although rather dishevelled) was a becoming blonde.

To be honest, Masako had always preferred blondes.

And he was still familiar.

There was an intake of breath.

"You're from the masquerade, aren't you?" she whispered. John nodded.

"I am. I'm very sorry to intrude madam, but I really don't have anywhere to stay."

"You can stay here..." she murmured, her eyes never leaving John's face.

And finally, Lady Masako had actually fallen in love.

-

_Another ship, the middle of the ocean_

Naru _hated _ships.

Absolutely loathed them.

He felt his insides ready to come up for the fifth time as he leaned over the ship's rail.

Why did the sea move so much?

Of course he knew the answer, it was all to do with the wind and so on, but it didn't stop him from hating it.

Somebody should invent something to enable you to fly directly to your destination. Call it an "aeroplane", or something.

According to the captain, the sea was 'calm', meaning they would be ahead of schedule, and would arrive in Messaline shortly.

Not before he threw up again.

-

_The next day, Messaline._

The Captain had been wrong. He'd only managed to step on non-moving ground just now.

At least he was here.

Time to think of a plan.

-

_Lady Mai's house, Messaline._

Mai woke to a maid drawing the curtains.

"Mornin', your ladyship," said the maid as Mai yawned and sat up. "Ready for the big day?"

"Big day?" Mai's eyes widened. How long had she been sleeping? "It's not the wedding is it?!" Mai started to panic.

"No your ladyship," laughed the maid. "Today's the ball where we find out who your fiancé is!"

"Oh. Gosh... Why is it so soon?"

"Well, no time like the present, eh? Here's your breakfast." The maid put a tray on Mai's lap.

"Thank you."

The maid smiled, bowed, and left the room. Mai frowned. She'd only arrived yesterday, yet she was already meeting Mr. Shibuya. The housekeeper probably thought that was best. She was still tired from the ship journey, as well as from being up half the night thinking about annoying handsome big-headed men who just always found some way to stick themselves into each and every one of her thoughts.

She'd never get bored of damning him though. Damn him, damn him, damn him. That felt better.

-

_Lady Masako's Residence, Illryia._

John woke, and winced. Stupid bush. It didn't help that he was sleeping on the floor of Yasuhara's room. John grimaced and pushed himself up.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked to an already awake Yasuhara. He was just about to answer when he hesitated and smiled.

"Down the corridor, second door on the left."

"Thanks. I need a shower." John got up and left the room. Yasuhara grinned.

That was the bathroom. But the one that only Masako used.

The bathroom was empty, and John turned the bath taps on and waited for the water to fill up. The door didn't have a lock on it, and John was eyeing it dubiously until he turned the taps off. Stripping off and wrapping a towel around his waist, (just in case,) he climbed into the bath, wincing again as the water seeped into the shallow cuts on his pale skin.

John sighed. He could get used to this. Lying here, all his worries seemed to slip away. Concerns for Mai and Naru, fears for himself...they had all temporarily vanished...

Until somebody pushed open the bathroom door. John's head snapped round.

Masako halted. There was someone in her bath. And this was no Goldilocks. Although he _did_ have rather nice, wet golden locks...

"I'm so sorry," John scrambled up, water gushing off him as he clutched the towel around his waist.

"No, no, don't worry. I'll come back when you're finished." Masako _BLUSHED_ (OMG) and quickly turned away, shutting the door behind her.

Wow. Masako had never thought about others before.

What was wrong with her?

-

_Afternoon, Lady Mai's house, Messaline._

Naru had found lodgings somewhere, and having nothing else to do, decided to make a small trip to the Duchess's house.

He was pleasantly surprised at what he found.

It was a large house, though not as large as his, and it had a much more homey look. There was a front garden, with flowers and honeysuckle, ivy grew up on side of the house's wall. Messaline had a lot more country-side than Illyria, which, as well as having a larger populace, was also busier and more industrious. But Messaline was calm and green. It was probably this that had made Mai so naive.

Naru knocked on the front door, to have it opened by a short, round, white haired old woman. She looked like Santa Claus...

"Hello there dearie," she said, (just like the nice old ladies on the bus that talk about the weather) Naru flashed his most charming smile, reserved only for strangers.

"Hi. I was wondering if the Duchess was at home."

"Of course. Come in!" She stepped aside to let Naru through and into the hall.

"Last I saw she was in here," the lady smiled and left him outside a closed door.

Definitely where she got her naivety from. People don't just let total strangers walk in their house and visit the Duchess. It could be dangerous. Not this time...but maybe the next...

Naru laughed silently and opened the door. He was thinking like a parent.

Mai was there, sitting on the floor by a low table, a book beside her. Her head was leaning on the table, her eyes were closed and her breath came slowly. One of her hands was curled up on the table beside her head.

The corner of Naru's mouth curled up, and after a moment, he went back into the hall to find the housekeeper walking by, a stack of pillows and blankets in her arm. What luck. Naru swiftly took the top blanket off to the housekeeper's surprise, and went back inside the room. He put the blanket around Mai's shoulders, and left again.

The housekeeper was still there, looking confused, but Naru explained why he had taken the blanket, and she smiled.

"Thank you dearie. Will you be coming to the ball tonight?"

"Ball?"

"We're hoping the Duchess's fiancé will come, but because nobody knows him, we're telling everybody anyway. Will you come too?" Naru thought for a moment, he smiled wryly.

"I would be honoured." He bowed and left the house.

There was a reason he rarely smiled.

It hurts your mouth.

-

_That evening, the ball, Messaline._

Messaline loved a show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" came an important-sounding voice from nowhere. Mai was excessively annoyed that everything was being planned out of her hands. She didn't know who was speaking, she hadn't chosen the dress she was wearing, and she had wanted to dance with old friends to catch up, but peoples mothers kept shoving their sons into her face. Didn't they know she was about to meet a fiancé? Speaking of which...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please! We are about to unite our beautiful Duchess Mai with The Duke Kazuya!" From the midst of nowhere, musicians began to play tension-filled music.

He was a duke as well? Mai had only heard of his name as a Mr. Why did nobody tell her anything? This was _her _marriage wasn't it? But then again, she would prefer it if it was none of her business whatsoever, and she was back in Illyria, as a care free secretary with no duty and obligation, and somebody she loved...

Naru walked into the room through a side door. The housekeeper hadn't told him a time, so he'd hazarded a guess. There was a voice coming from somewhere, and he walked closer, trying to hear. Odd music seeped through the walls.

Mai's heart was pounding furiously along with the beat of the music, but she forced yet another smile. This was it.

"Where is Duke Kazuya?" the voice boomed.

The room went silent. Sudden spotlights started to swivel around the room, sweeping through all the people (yes, I've just invented them, okay?)

Suddenly, there was a movement among the people, and Mai, at the far end of the room went on her toes to see the figure coming forward as the spotlight focused on him.

"That would be me."

* * *

CLIFFIE!!

Although, not really...so yeah.

NOTE.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SHORT. VERY SHORT INDEED. SO DON'T BE ALARMED.


	11. Act 10 II

Well. Here we have it. It's been lovely having all your reviews, so please let me know if you like my ending.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Act 10 II**

"That would be me."

All eyes stuck on the young man, who smiled.

Mai's eyes widened, but soon she found herself holding back tears.

The young man came closer, and took her hand. He bent over it, his pale, almost white blonde hair falling forward as his lips barely brushed against it.

"Your ladyship," he murmured, before looking up again, smirking slightly. Brown green eyes met grey.

"Mr- Duke Shibuya," Mai couldn't even force a smile. She was trying too hard to fix her heart. The sellotape had broken and she couldn't find the duct tape.

Why was she so disappointed? Who had she been expecting? Naru?

Yes, she realised. Somehow, her heart had _still _been hoping.

Not anymore.

The young man tilted his head slightly as he assessed her, and he suddenly grinned, flashing a set of white teeth.

"Wow," he said in the same low voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I got lucky." The crowd laughed and smiled, before there was a round of applause.

-

Naru raised an eyebrow. He hadn't intended to step out and announce himself, but he hadn't been expecting someone else to step out for him.

An impostor.

Well, that was interesting.

Maybe he had made a mistake.

...

Nah. Not possible. All of Naru's confidence had returned to him once he had seen the will. Naru just didn't make mistakes. (This is from the discovery of his betrothal onwards. Naru was ignoring the few...ok many previous errors of judgement and character, which had led him to this mess).

Well, at least having two Kazuya Shibuya's would make his stay in Messaline much more eventful.

It would be like a competition.

But this time, Naru was _not _going to lose her.

Bring. It. On...

* * *

HAHAA! DID I TRICK YOU??

OF COURSE IT'S NOT OVER! I just couldn't end it, so if you were hoping it's over, tough.

Review my pretties!


	12. Act 11

I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, I've been in Naples...and ill....yeah.

Please review with encouragement, because I'm running out of steam. But I'm sure I'll get refuelled again if you review!!

* * *

**Act 11**

Don't you just hate it when you get to an interesting part of a plot, and then they suddenly switch to another perhaps less interesting part?

Well tough.

_Dinner, Lady Masako's Court, Illyria_

An awkward silence fell across the table. Masako was sitting opposite John, and next to them were Takigawa and Yasuhara. Ayako had not been invited to the 'family and friend' dinner, (although why Yasuhara was there no one could tell), so she had gone off somewhere to angrily rant out to some servant or other at the complete stupidity of Sir Takigawa. He had woken her up this morning at some unreasonable hour to hear him say dramatically that from hence forward he was not to touch another drop of alcohol.

Now, don't think Ayako harsh, because she may have been willing to listen to him.

If he hadn't said these words drunk.

So instead she had slammed the door on his nose, which had been intruding in the doorway, (a future warning for all nose stickers) and she had gone back to bed, leaving Sir Takigawa to wail outside her door for a quarter of an hour until he was dragged away by two of the servants and flung onto his bed, where he fell fast asleep.

John took another bite of his meal.

"How do you like the food John?" asked Takigawa.

"It's delicious," replied John with a smile. Yasuhara also smiled at the fact that John looked at Masako every time he spoke.

Now was the time to ask...

"So John, in love with anyone?" Yasuhara asked casually.

John choked, his face going red and he began to cough without pause. Takigawa thumped him on the back, and he settled a little bit.

"Thank you," he finally managed, and quickly took a swig of wine, hoping that Yasuhara would leave the subject well alone.

"Well?" prompted Yasuhara once he had given John time to recover. John gave a mild oath in his head (he's ever such a mild fellow), and looked away.

"Uhhh...yes...actually."

Masako dropped her fork in a most unladylike manner.

"Well boy- who is it?" cried Takigawa. John blushed.

"It's- it's nobody in particular. But they obviously don't feel the same way so it doesn't really matter." John hurriedly began to eat.

Masako wanted to punch somebody.

Was she NEVER going to have a happy ending?

-

Ok. I couldn't hold it off for long.

_Duchess Mai's ball, Messaline_

Mai didn't what to do. Before she had realised, she was dancing her first dance with Kazuya Shibuya, and he was leading her around the room. Too nervous/ upset/ confused/ totally out of it to make conversation with her fiancé, (in her defence, they did have the rest of their lives to find out about each other) she avoided his gaze and stared straight in front of her, her eyes just meeting in line with his shoulder. He asked her a few questions, which she answered abstractly, until he looked down at her, smiled and was silent for a while.

Eventually, he spoke.

"Yes Lady Mai, it _is _a nice shirt of mine, isn't it?" It was then that Mai noticed that she had been staring at his shirt, and she quickly looked up, blushing.

"Sorry. I'm kind of out of it today."

"I noticed. What's been happening to make you so depressed?"

"I'm not-" Mai stopped herself short. "Yeah. I'm a bit depressed."

"Is marrying me so bad?"

_Yes._

"No!" Mai couldn't help laughing. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Mai hesitated.

"Nothing. The quicker I forget about it the better." Mai nodded to herself, trying to convince her heart to think it. Kazuya nodded.

"Well, now that I've got you in conversation...What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," Mai replied instantly, her mind flashing back to Naru's eyes that day when she had walked in his office and he had been sleeping, or that time what he had found her under the table during the storm...

Funny.

Her favourite colour had been green before. At the thought, she blushed, but quickly asked a question before he could interrogate her.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child."

"Same."

"Rain or sun?"

"Rain." _Then, people like Naru can give you their coat._

"Where's your favourite place?"

Kazuya frowned. "Hm... It would have to be in your heart, Lady Mai." His face suddenly got very close to hers.

Ok.

Ew.

_Someone fetch me a bucket, _Mai thought. Not that it wasn't sweet and everything, but it just wasn't...right.

"T-that's lovely," Mai replied, coughing looking nervously away.

"My turn. Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs."

They continued like this for some time, Kazuya just firing random questions at her, when they were dancing, when they were sitting down, when they had gone to find a drink.

Finally, as Mai had begun to run out of questions...

"Why do you have two names?" Kazuya's eyes suddenly hardened for a minute.

"What do you mean?" he asked tightly. Mai's eyes widened. Why did this topic make him slightly annoyed?

"My housekeeper told me apparently you have two names," she explained. Kazuya sneered.

"Your housekeeper should keep her mouth shut," he replied. Mai's heart swelled in indignation.

"Excuse me? There is nothing wrong with my housekeeper! How dare you!"

And then suddenly, he was smiling again.

"Do forgive me," he apologised. "I don't know what just came over me."

Ok...

"Yes it's true," he continued. "I do have a real name and title. This name was just for fun."

"What's your real name then?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow..."

-

Naru didn't know why he was still here. All he was doing was watching Mai and the impostor chatting, and feeling more irritated by the second.

_Bloody hell Naru, _his brain began. _Why are you just sitting there? Do something!_

_He's right _added his heart. _Look at them getting all cosy. That should be you that should._

_It _will _be me, _answered Inner Naru.

_Although it would be rather fun to watch the impostor try to be you..._ His brain was ticking.

_No it won't! You don't even know if she loves him yet!_

_Good point. And unrequited love sucks._

_Exactly._

_But... it wouldn't matter, because they're going to get married anyway. And she probably does love him._

_Probably..._mused Inner Naru._ What an unsatisfactory word. It veers towards a positive answer, but then is so unstable that it may as well be a no._

_So what will you do?_

_I'll wait. I don't even know who this person is yet._

_HOLD UP ONE MINUTE. Why are you acting like a normal person- waiting and watching from afar like a spy? Haven't you forgotten that you're a duke?_

_Good point, brain. Act like a duke! Go demand respect and cause awkwardness and confusion wherever you go!_

_That's right, heart. Make it known that Duke Oliver is making a visit to Messaline, and then show the impostor up and make everyone love you._

_You make a fair suggestion..._

-

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because now," Kazuya looked up at the giant clock, "I must leave you." He bent down and kissed Mai's hand again. As he looked back up at her, his face suddenly changed into one like an animal looking at prey. His eyes glazed over and his mouth curled up at one end.

"But I will return tomorrow..." he almost growled under his breath, before spinning around and walking out.

Oh no.

Mai's engaged to a lunatic.

After recovering slightly, Mai looked around and say to her dismay that the ball was still in full swing, and had just as many guests as before. Finding a corner to sit in, Mai sat.

Would this never end?

There was something fishy about Mr Shibuya, and Mai hoped she would discover what it was before she was doomed to spend eternity with him.

So this was it.

She had met her betrothed.

Mai leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Naru's face popped up.

_WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU? _Mai's thoughts roared at the image, and her brain forced her eyes open again.

But that didn't seem to help, because she still had the image of Naru in front of her.

Whoa.

Hold up.

Naru wasn't actually..._there... _was he?

Nooo....

That was when Mai started to get angry. Why was her brain playing tricks on her? Why couldn't it just accept life as it was and try to move on?

And why the hell wouldn't Naru leave her alone?

"I'm sorry," Mai began, closing her eyes again. "I don't know who you are and I don't seem to be thinking straight today, so if you'd just leave me alone..."

There was silence, and without opening her eyes Mai could sense the person still standing there.

"Did you not hear me just now?" Mai was getting worked up.

"I did."

"Then why don't you go away?!"

"Because I don't want to."

This annoyingly cool voice was strangely familiar to Mai, so much so that she opened her eyes and stood up to have a better look at whoever it was.

"Hello," said Duke Oliver of Illyria, more commonly known as Naru.

"Shit."

And with that, Mai blacked out.

-

And woke up the next morning, entirely confused, when she discovered herself to be in her bed in Messaline, wearing a full ball dress.

Well.

That's a surprise.

Mai sat up, just as the door opened and her housekeeper came tottering in.

"Lady Mai!" she cried. "How glad I am to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"Fine...what exactly happened to me?" Mai put a hand to her head as she tried to remember. She had become delusional, and somebody hadn't left her alone, and then she must have fainted.

"Well I'm not too sure myself," admitted the housekeeper as she went to draw the curtains, letting in a great burst of light which filled the room and forced Mai to blink several times. "You see, I wasn't at the ball, so I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is at the ball you must have taken a funny turn, and fainted in a corner somewhere. Then that nice man carried you up here to your room and left you to my care. I'm so happy he did it discreetly; otherwise the whole of Messaline would be worried about you. He must have gone out the back and came back in or something, but I don't mind, because I'm so grateful to him, and you should be too..." She continued to talk, but Mai had zoned out.

Nice man?

Was it Kazuya? But hadn't he left?

"Who was it that carried me here?" Mai asked when the housekeeper had stopped for a breath.

"I'm not sure dearie. Ever such a nice man, and so handsome! And that's the second nice thing he's done, because he visited yesterday and you were asleep, and he put a blanket around you. OH!" The little old lady put a hand to her forehead, smiling. "How silly of me! Of course I know who he is!"

Mai gulped.

_Naru, Naru, please say it's Naru..._

"It must be your fiancé! Who else could it be!"

"Oh." Kazuya must have come back then.

"And he said he'd visit you today as well. I must thank him for being so thoughtful."

"Yes, he said he'd come." Mai frowned into space, but looked up to see her housekeeper looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Well, what is he like then?" exploded Mrs Santa Claus. Mai heaved a sigh.

"Well, he's nice..." her housekeeper looked disappointed, so she hurriedly continued. "...and handsome, and- and everything I could have expected in a fiancé."

"Yay!" the housekeeper clapped her hands and left the room, leaving Mai fighting her tears.

No. She wasn't going to cry.

_-_

_Duchess Mai's court, Messaline._

There was a knock on the door.

Mai's heart froze.

"One minute!" called the housekeeper as she hobbled over to answer the door. From her seat in the sitting room however, Mai couldn't see the door, and while she knew it would be Kazuya, STILL her heart was hoping.

Someone should just give the stupid beating thing a good whack, and then maybe it would get some sense into it.

There were some voices, but too muffled for Mai to distinguish them. Then there were a pair of footsteps, and Mai desperately began to tidy her hair, which had fallen a strew slightly from the was she had been sitting.

The door opened.

"Great news dearie: your fiancé's here!"

Oh.

Well there was something pretty much like a whack which had just hit her heart.

"I see."

"You'll find him in the drawing room..." the housekeeper suddenly looked mysterious. "I'll give you a bit..." she winked, and Mai shuddered, "and then I'll come in and give you some drinks."

"Right. Thanks." Mai followed the housekeeper out of the room and went down another corridor to the drawing room, determined to focus on her new fiancé.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. _No more Naru. Kazuya Kazuya Kazuya_

"Naru" she blurted out.

_Idiot. You couldn't keep his damn name out of your head for ONE minute?_

_Wait._

_Wait a minute._

_HOLY CRAP!_

_Hahahaha- you thought you were delusional, but really...._

-

Imagine many many many emotions. Joy. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Confusion.

Mix them all together and you've got pretty much what Mai felt upon seeing Naru, _the _Naru, Duke Oliver of Messaline, standing there in her drawing room.

The initial feeling was absolute joy, enough to make her fly at him and give him a bear hug. To her surprise however, Naru held her back, his arms wrapping around her. Mai found she was close to tears again as she breathed his familiar scent.

It felt like home.

Naru was pretty surprised to find a small figure hurtling at him in a flying hug, but now that he was holding her, he wasn't regretting it.

Hell no.

"Well, that's a better greeting than last time," he remarked over her head. Mai drew back a little, and it was then that all those other emotions hit her again and she quickly moved out of his grasp to the other end of the room, blushing. She tried to look as normal as she could, and her struggles made Naru smile slightly. She hadn't changed in a few days.

Gosh.

It had actually only been a few days.

Well, it had felt like bloody ages.

"Last time?"

"Last time you swore and then fainted, and I had to carry you to your room."

Understanding dawned on Mai.

"Oh. It _was _you."

"Who else?"

"My- my fiancé."

There was a short silence, in which both had so much to say, but were unsure of what to say.

"So. You're really a girl..." remarked Naru finally.

"Of course I am! What sort of man would pretend to be otherwise?" Mai glared at him, but then they both smiled as they remembered how they used to argue back in Illyria.

But things were different now.

Argh.

Confusion.

Wasn't Mai supposed to be angry at him? And what was he doing here anyway?

"Why are you here?" Mai asked, someone fiercely as all her anger thoughts about Naru's uncanny ability to invade her thoughts came to her.

"Me? I'm here to buy a present for Lin..."

"Oh. Well I hope you visit the town, there are lots of shops there..."

"Ok. I'll go there someday..."

Mai wasn't sure if he was lying or not He didn't sound too convincing.

Then she remembered what she had said in the letter, about paying him back the extra money he had given her. That must be why he was here. To get back his money.

Ugh.

What a tight fisted, scroogey old man.

"Oh. I see. One minute." Mai said, her face stormy as she went to a side cabinet and opened a drawer.

Now Naru was thrown into confusion. A minute ago she had been hugging him, but now she was angry? He watched her move to a side table and wrench out a draw. She snatched a bag out from it and tipped the contents into her palm. She thrust her palm into Naru's face.

Blank look.

"I'm rich enough thank you." Mai glared.

"You're here for the money I owe you, right?"

"...no."

"Eh? Then why did you really come?"

"You really want to know?"

Mai nodded vigorously, dreading his reply. Naru sighed and rolled his eyes.

But his answer was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mai, torn between relief and annoyance went to open it.

"Hello dearie," the housekeeper was back, but this time, not beaming.

For the second time Naru was struck by her resemblance to Santa Claus.

"There's somebody here," she began, "who says he's your fiancé..."

Mai's heart sank.

"Oh."

"But I'm confused," continued the housekeeper, shaking her head. Naru smiled slightly. "I thought that-"

"You obviously thought wrong," a fourth voice came as Kazuya entered the scene. He looked at the housekeeper and smirked.

"You know, you look like Santa Claus."

The poor housekeeper's mouth dropped open. Mai gasped. Naru frowned. Everybody thought it, but everyone else had the manners to keep it to themselves. Wisely, the housekeeper decided to ignore the rude man, and turned back to Mai.

"So who is this rude young man?" she jerked a finger back in his direction.

"Uuhh...he's my fiancé." Mai looked at the ground.

Naru wondered if now was the right time to step in.

Nah.

"WHAT?" the housekeeper shrieked, her arms flailing wildly. "Then who is this?" She gestured to Naru.

Mai was getting more embarrassed and upset by the second.

"This- this is my penpal friend I was speaking about." She looked pleadingly at Naru, who raised an eyebrow slightly at her.

"Yes." He confirmed. Mai's eyes brimmed with gratitude, but then she looked back at the ground.

"Oh. But who ARE you?"

"I am Duke Oliver of Illyria."

Kazuya, who had been watching the scene with a smug smile suddenly flushed with anger and clenched his fists. He hadn't moved from the doorway, and Naru noted his expression with satisfaction. So the imposter had done his research?

The housekeeper gave up trying to understand, and left the room, muttering to herself.

There was silence.

Eventually Mai looked up from the ground, and quietly offered Kazuya a seat. He sat rigidly at the end of the chair, staring at Naru with murderous eyes. Naru, leaning back in his chair smiled and began operation Make Impostor As Uncomfortable As Possible.

"So, Kazuya is it?" There was a curt nod of the blonde head. "Where do you live?"

"Oh far away."

"I see. What about your family?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting." Naru smirked slightly. Mai, from the chair she had just sat on, looked up confused. What was with these weird questions? And why didn't Kazuya answer them properly?

"You must be really excited about the wedding," remarked Naru suddenly.

"Why?" Kazuya asked suspiciously.

"Well, because you get to marry Mai."

"So?"

There he had made his mistake. Naru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Obviously you haven't had the time to get to know her yet. Why, I'd marry her if I could..."

Kazuya's face went purple with fury.

"EH?" Mai interrupted the odd conversation, sitting up in her chair and blushing. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, though you may have to get used to her utter stupidness, her naiveness and the disturbing way she likes to do absolutely _anything _and not expect consequences."

Mai couldn't help smiling slightly. This was more like the Naru she knew. Although it was the Naru that made her want to cry.

"But then," Naru hadn't finished yet, "She's also probably one of the cutest people you'll ever meet."

Mai blushed adorably, and looked away.

"So you two know each other then?" Kazuya spoke through gritted teeth. His plan was going wrong. He had intended to turn up, claim to be Kazuya, marry the girl and become a duke. He hadn't expected the real man to turn up as well. Or that he should already know the girl. Or that they already had something between them.

But if that was so, why hadn't he been stopped yet? Didn't the girl know who the real man was?

Obviously not. Duke Oliver, so it seems, never got round to telling her that, and she didn't yet know that Kazuya Shibuya and Duke Oliver were the same person.

Well.

He'd better marry Mai as quickly as possible then.

-

It wasn't long before Kazuya had been made uncomfortable enough to leave, and Naru smiled sweetly as he left.

"What were you doing just now?" Mai demanded as soon as the door had shut.

"I believe it's called maintaining a conversation, something you don't seem to have understood yet."

"What, because I didn't ask him the most awkward questions that he really didn't want to answer?"

"He made them awkward."

"No he didn't! It was like you were trying to catch him out or something!"

"Maybe I was." Naru spoke with sincerity, and Mai had to do a double take.

"What? Why?" Naru hesitated.

"Because-"

Chance number two to confess.

Chance ignored.

"Because I don't trust him."

"Why not? You barely know who he is? And it's not like I need your opinion anyway! You're not my dad or anything!"

"Thank God for that," Naru muttered. Mai balled a fist at him.

"Well it's not like I'd ever want to be your daughter!"

"I'd hope not."

"WHY? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?"

Mai was now getting rather worked up. It wasn't what they were actually discussing. It was more to do with how Naru always seemed to have an answer to everything. There was also the nagging pain in her heart that confirmed the fact that e really didn't like her, and didn't seem to particularly care about her marriage. After all, he had his own to plan.

But he had yet to explain why he was in Messaline in the first place.

And now he mentioned it, Kazuya had been rather shifty earlier.

Maybe...

Maybe it was time for Mirai to do some investigating...

* * *

Ahh, I'm really not happy with this chapter, I did it all at random times when I was in random moods, and its really hard to put so many emotions in one person. But it will get better.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	13. Act 12

Gosh, it's been a while. Sorry about that. But I have been doing some stupid school exams, and some stupid piano exams, (though thank God I'm never doing another one :D) and right now I'm 'doing my biology homework'. So there.

We are nearing the end, and it's seriously depressing me.

Ah well.

Enjoy anyway!!

* * *

**Act 12**

_Lady Masako's house, Illyria_

"John. You are a total idiot."

"Eh?"

John and Yasuhara were 'taking a stroll around the garden.'

Yasuhara shook his head in disappointment.

"When people ask you questions directed in the 'love' subject, you don't say that you have unrequited love!"

"Why not?" John was getting thoroughly confused. "It's true!"

"No it's not! Masako has the hots for you, but now she thinks you like someone else!"

John blushed. "What? What about Naru?"

"That wasn't real love. That was more like a possessive game. But you-" Yasu threw his arms up in exasperation. "If I wasn't here, you would never have spoken a single word to her for the rest of your life!"

It was probably true.

"But," continued Yasu, "_because _I am here, it means that I can side step your ignorant mistake and make Masako continue to fall into your arms."

"R-really?"

"Oh yes. This time, quite literally."

-

_The next day, Messaline_

Mirai walked in the shady part of the street, in a bad attempt to not be noticed as much. His hair was in his hat, and his legs were slightly irritated at having been put into trousers again, when they had been so relieved at finding dresses again.

There was one main inn in Messaline, and that was where Mirai was headed. His pulse was drumming with excitement as he spotted the sign for The Bull and quickened his pace.

The plan was-

Oh. There was no plan.

Rash Mirai had acted on impulse yet again, and if things went horribly wrong he had nothing but his poor organisation to blame.

"Can I help you handsome?" A young lady at the counter of inside the inn looked at Mirai and smiled. Mirai coughed and deepened his voice.

"Yes please. I'm looking for Kazuya Shibuya. Is he staying here?"

"One minute," the lady started to look through a pile of records on the desk in front of her. "Yes we do. He's in room number 12"

"Ok, thank you very much." Mirai was just about to turn away when the lady spoke again.

"You know, if you're looking for a room yourself, I'm sure we could arrange one at a discount...of course...with some agreeable conditions..."

Which was when Mai went red. The disguise was working just as well as it had in Illyria.

"I'm fine," she hurriedly assured the lady who was currently attempting an alluring smile, and went through a side door to the stairs.

Now what?

Mai was standing outside room number twelve, utterly dumfounded. What had she been expecting to do, just knock on the door, and when it opened, smile and say "Hi! I'm here because I think there's something fishy about you!"

But then, if he didn't recognise her, perhaps she could buy some time or something and find some sort of secret document or something...

Ah well.

Here goes nothing.

Mai knocked on the door.

"Let yourself in, it's open," came a voice from inside. Mai gulped, a sweaty hand on the handle, and twisted it open, briefly wondering why he left the door open when he had secrets to hide.

Mai walked into the room. It was pretty enough. But empty.

Whoa.

Where was he?

Before Mai could panic about ghosts, her brain kicked in and reminded her that this was the perfect chance to have a look round and find some clues. Mai quietly shut the door behind her and walked to a table, on top of which were some sheets of paper. Her fingers sifted through them, seeing a half written letter in very familiar calligraphic handwriting, to somebody called...Din? Bin? Mai couldn't read it properly. Damn his loopy handwriting. Wait, could that be an 'l', like...Lin?

Nah.

There was a noise in the room leading off the main one, which Mai hadn't noticed before, and so she consequently jumped in shock. Sudden panic as she heard footsteps from what must be the bathroom, and in her haste she tried to put the pieces of paper back in their previous position, while also deciding to grab a random piece of folded paper and stuff it into her pocket, just in case it proved to be useful.

Kazuya Shibuya walked into his main room and stopped.

Mai's mouth dropped open.

Was it that she'd been caught?

Was it that he'd just had a shower and only his bottom half was clothed? Was it that individual drops of water were rolling down his face and neck from his soaking wet hair and onto his pale and surprisingly muscular chest?

Was it that she'd never seen anything more beautiful and handsome and gorgeous and breath-taking in her whole life?

-

_Lady Masako's Court, Illyria._

"Right. Here's the plan. Go to the kitchen."

"What?" John nervously looked at his 'friend', who was pushing him into the hallway.

"You. Kitchen. Now."

"Why?"

"Because! Get some food or something!"

"B-but I'm confused-" Their little scene in the middle of the hall however was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Yasuhara glanced up and smiled.

"Fine. Stay here. Hold your arms out like this."

"O-ok?"

Masako reached the bottom of the stairs and approached her jester and her guest.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked towards them. Yasuhara took a step to the side, apparently to fit Masako in, but SUDDENLY a certain belled foot stuck out and Masako tripped.

Straight into John's arms.

Masako and John both blushed, and Masako looked up into John's face.

"U-um..." said John, and quickly set her on her feet again, before muttering something and quickly scurrying away. Yasuhara watched him go and growled.

There was more that needed to be taught.

-

_Room 12, The Bull, Messaline_

Or was it that it was Naru?

Naru tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Old habits dying hard?" he asked as his frown disappeared and he smiled slightly.

Mai blinked.

"What?"

"You're dressed in boy's clothes again, unless you didn't notice it when you got dressed this morning..."

"Oh. Oh yeah."

Naru nodded and moved to the wardrobe in the corner. Mai now got a good view of his back, but her brain was reeling.

"What are you doing here?" she finally blurted out. Naru, who was searching for a shirt, looked over his shoulder at her.

"Would you have preferred me to sleep in a field?" Mai blushed at the heavy sarcasm which slipped into his words again.

"No, I mean, this room- it's not yours-"

"Isn't it?" Naru was now calmly pulling on a shirt.

Mai was torn between watching him in fascination and concentrating on why he was in her fiancé's room.

"It- it's Kazuya's, isn't it?"

"I would suppose so."

"Then why are you here?"

Naru shot Mai a serious look.

"Guess."

"What?! I don't understand! Did the lady make a mistake?" Mai moved back towards the door.

"Wait." Naru spoke before she could reach the handle, and she turned back.

"What?"

"Stay." It was more like a command than a request.

"Why?"

"I need to buy Lin a present. You're a girl. Come with me."

"...ok?" Mai heart did a helpless flutter as she understood that Naru, in a way, needed her help.

She'd never get over him, would she?

-

And so, off they went, present hunting. Mai decided it was more prudent for her to remain in boys clothes, in case somebody spotted her walking around with a handsome stranger that wasn't her fiancé. As they reached the bottom of the hotel stairs and opened the door, they passed the same receptionist now in a lip lock (and a bit more) with a light blond whose face couldn't be seen.

No longer pining after Mirai.

Ooh no. Rather the opposite.

Mai blushed and looked away from the scene in front of her, which was getting quite graphic, while Naru took one glance and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Does _nobody _wait until marriage anymore?" to Mai's confusion. They left the hotel.

Messaline was a beautiful place. Set high on a precipice, it had picturesque scenery of green grass, chalky cliff and the blue ocean gushing onto rock down below. Mai led Naru through the town, where there were a few shops scattered here and there.

"Rather a remote place," commented Naru.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of Illyria. It's really quiet here, so new spreads way too quickly. Nothing's a secret."

"Do you prefer busy or quiet?"

"Busy." Mai answered too quickly for her own liking, and she hastily attempted to act more casual. "But of course, Messaline has its good points as well."

"I think it does." Mai missed the meaning behind it.

"What do you prefer?"

"It depends. Sometimes I prefer quiet, but busy is good as well. I think it depends most on the company I'm with." Mai only thought he was talking about the absence of Masako, and went into the nearest shop, greeting the shopkeeper.

Another woman.

A rather elderly woman.

No doubt married, with children.

Apparently not a problem anymore.

"Well hello..." she said as the door bell tinkled and they walked inside. It was full of little trinkets and such.

"Hi," said Mai. Naru nodded.

"How can I help you two lovely young lads then?" she asked, somewhat suggestively, as she approached them, walking with a definite sway of her hips. Mai looked away. If this carried on she would be spending her whole life looking at the ground.

"I'm looking for a wedding present."

The shop keeper looked at both of them, one eyebrow raised. Naru caught the look and smirked. Mai didn't understand.

"I didn't know that was allowed round here," remarked the shop keeper, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, _anything's _allowed here." Naru answered, smirking at Mai's perplexed face.

"What's allowed?" she asked with wide eyed innocence. The shopkeeper smiled warmly.

"You look after that one," she nodded at Naru.

"Don't worry. I will."

Their conversation was interrupted as the doorbell tinkled again, and all three turned to look at the new customer.

-

Kazuya had had a fairly good, (but short) time with some brunette in a hotel. Against her protests, however, he had left her to spend some money on his fiancé, but promising to return to her someday. Perhaps after the wedding. The naive little girl wouldn't notice a thing.

Kazuya opened the door to a quaint little shop.

-

_Shop, Messaline._

"Oh. It's you." Kazuya greeted Naru with a curt nod. The shopkeeper squealed in delight at having three handsome young men in her shop at once, although obviously the latest newcomer wasn't as handsome. He had a sort of mean look about him, and his grey eyes were like stone.

Mai, who suddenly remembered that she was dressed as a boy, gave a small squeak and unconsciously hid behind Naru.

"Tire of the receptionist so quickly?" Naru asked, moving slightly to cover Mai. Kazuya flushed, and Mai's eyes widened as she realised that it had been him kissing the woman.

"That's none of your business."

"That's true. What brings you here today?"

"I'm buying something for my _fiancé._ What about you?" Kazuya spoke stiffly while glaring at Naru.

"Wedding present." Naru suddenly frowned as he looked at his impostor. Something had occurred to him.

"For me and _my wife to be?"_

"No. I don't waste my money."

Kazuya (fake one) growled and took a step forward, until they were toe to toe.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Kazuya asked threateningly.

"Are you deaf?" Naru murmured.

"Listen up you," he snarled up at Naru who was quite a bit taller than him and looking totally unfazed. "I don't give a damn who you are, I'm marrying the slut whether you like it or not."

Mai's fists balled up and she stepped out from behind Naru, ready to tear this man apart.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT YOU-" Mai's sudden outburst was abruptly interrupted by Naru's hand being placed firmly over mouth. She fell silent in surprise. Kazuya barely noticed, his anger being too focused on Naru.

"Do you understand me?" he shouted at Naru. "You have no proof! You can't stop me doing anything! Get it? I'm marrying her!"

"Good luck with that." Naru replied, his eyes suddenly hard, like chips of ice, his voice cold. It was enough to make Kazuya step back, and for Mai to stare at him in confusion.

"I don't need your luck," Kazuya snapped bitterly, but with not as much force as before.

"I didn't think you would." Naru's iciness left him and he turned to Mai. "I think Lin will survive without a present." He took his hand off Mai's mouth. Mai stared at him in total confusion, not moving, until Naru gave her a little push towards the door and she hurried past Kazuya, turning away her face, with Naru following behind.

"See you at the wedding," Kazuya sneered at Naru.

"I don't think I'll be seeing you there," Naru replied coolly. But at the doorway, he paused, and looked back.

"Your hair," he said suddenly. "It's not natural, is it?"

"No, it's not," Kazuya replied, somewhat befuddled. "I bleached it."

"Thought so." Naru nodded and left the shop.

Inside the shop, there was a little crunch noise. There was the shop keeper, perched on the counter, eating popcorn. Her eyes were bright with fascination.

"Wow! What an amazing scene just now!" she cried. "The tension! The drama! The girly guy speaking up for his duchess!"

Hold up.

"What did you say?" Kazuya demanded, turning to the shopkeeper who cowered slightly at feeling the full force of his stone eyes.

"The girly guy speaking up for his duchess?"

No.

The duchess, speaking up for the duchess.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no why was she dressed like a boy? What's wrong with these people! How was I supposed to recognise her? I've gone and blown my cover right in her bloody face!" Kazuya began to pace the room in agitation, rewinding over the conversation.

Eventually he stopped, satisfied. He hadn't given anything away. Mai had only seen a very angry side to him. And the side of him which had been making out with other people...

Right.

He now had two plans.

1. Get rid of the real Kazuya.

2. Make Mai fall swiftly in love with him and whisk her full speed ahead to the altar.

How difficult could it be?

--

"Are you going to explain it to me then?" Mai rounded on Naru once they were clear of the shop. While her heart had quietened again after having almost exploded when Naru's long, elegant, lovely, pale fingers were over her mouth, (reminding her of the time in the cellar when she had touched his lips by complete accident), her curiosity had awoken.

"Explain what?"

"Do you already know Kazuya?" Mai asked. "Did he live in Illyria? Actually, do you know who he is? Because he said he'd tell me what his real name was, but then I forgot to ask him. What proof?"

"Any more questions while you're at it?"

"Actually..." Mai had hundreds. What was he doing here? Was he going to marry Masako? Did he even like her? Why were all her questions centred around him?

"Ask me one at a time please."

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Bad choice. I've already answered that."

"Not truthfully!" Naru didn't argue back. "Tell me the truth!"

They had somehow walked away from all the shops and were walking side by side in the outskirts of the town.

"I don't think you want to know the truth."

"Yes I do! How can you just make up my mind for me? Answer my question! You're always so-"

"I'm here because I wanted to see you."

_Pfff. Wanted. More like needed, you liar._

_Yeah Naru. What's with that?_

_But will she believe him?_

_Of course she will heart! How can you not love Naru! He's _GOD.

There was a silence. Mai tuned to look at Naru, who was staring ahead at the distant sea. He sounded like he was being serious...

But why would he say something like that?

It wasn't like he _liked _her or anything.

And what about Masako?

"Don't just lie like that!" Mai exploded, true anger bubbling up inside her. "What right have you got to just mess with people's feelings like that?! Have you any idea how cruel you are??"

"Cruel? That's a new one." Naru looked perfectly calm, but it looked like a bitter smile was lurking in his eyes, which Mai failed to notice.

"Cruel! Heartless! Absolutely selfish! Argh! I want to slap you!"

"Knock yourself out."

"Shut up! Oh my God!" Mai forced herself to calm down. "Fine. Tell me what why you and Kazuya seem to hate each other. And what he meant by telling you that he'd marry me anyway. It's not like you would stop my marriage, would you?" Mai couldn't stop the hope that rose in her heart, wanting him desperately to say that there was a problem with the will, that the marriage wasn't real, that Kazuya was a fake, anything.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Who you're marrying."

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm not letting you marry," Naru's eyes suddenly hardened, "him."

"Eh? What do you mean, 'him'?" Mai, instead of being happy, suddenly got oddly defensive and angry.

"I don't trust him."

"Trust? So what? What the hell has this got to do with you?! How can you just turn up here, and say that you're just gonna stop my marriage? Didn't you believe me when I said that it was my parent's will?!?"

"I did."

"Then what's your problem?! I have to marry him whether you like it or not! It's my duty!! I guess, you, being the selfish git you are doesn't know what duty means, but I do! I left you, even though it-" Mai's voice broke slightly, but she carried on nonetheless. "Even though I- I didn't want to, and then just when I convince myself that marrying a stranger was actually the right idea, you come back, and confuse me all over again! What do you want me to do? Just apologise to Kazuya, tell him that there's a mistake, because some duke doesn't want me to obey my dead parents wishes even though he still gets do what he bloody want to do anyway, and marry who he wants to! What does it matter to you anyway?! I'll marry Kazuya, and you'll marry Masako, and life will just continue! This is none of your business!!"

Whoa.

That was a lot. And now she was crying. Great.

Mai wiped her tears away quickly, mumbling a "goodbye," before turning around and walking away.

Want Naru to grab her and tell her the truth?

Sorry.

Not just yet. :D

Naru watched her retreating back and ran a hand through his hair. That hadn't gone well.

But the thing was, however much he had wanted to tell Mai the truth, he had just found a reason not to.

The impostor.

His identity.

(I'm saying no more for now...)

And so he had been forced to watch her break down.

Something he would make sure that would never happen again.

But keeping quiet would only hurt her more, wouldn't it?

Naru walked back to his lodgings, his mind busy. He didn't notice the receptionist who simpered as he walked past her and up the stairs. He almost didn't notice the fact that his door was slightly ajar.

Inside the room, it was obvious that someone had been in there, other than himself and Mai.

Naru carefully inspected the room, looking for anything that would give any evidence to the person who had crept in while he had been out. Not that he really needed any evidence. It could only be one person.

Impostor person.

There were suddenly odd things in his room that hadn't been there before. A glass of water on the mantelpiece, very faintly fizzing with something. Some sort of poison? Naru decided to examine it later. He walked into the bathroom, lifting up the bucket that had been balancing on the top of the door and stepping over the sudden loss of floorboards. And attempt to make him have a bucket on his head and fall through and break his neck? After a quick survey of the bathroom, (in which Naru also discovered a candle leaning over a shelf, alight, along with the tap still running and slowly filling up the sink), he went back into the main room.

Somebody really wanted him dead. But they just didn't know how to go about it.

Fire? Floods? Some powder? Buckets?

How lame.

Suddenly however, Naru's smile vanished. He strode over to the table and began to sift through the papers lying there, searching for one in particular.

It was gone.

Naru felt some amount of anger now. Anger at the fake, and anger at himself for being so careless as to leave it lying on a table. It wasn't like him. But he had gotten so cocky after he realised that he was Mai's fiancé. And it was all very well with the murder attempts, but when a very important piece of paper was stolen, that was when it became serious.

He saw the irony now. Good thing he didn't tell Mai the truth. Because now he had lost the evidence.

Sighing, he pulled out the chair and sat down, and began to think.

-

_The next morning, Duchess Mai's house, Messaline._

Mai groaned and dragged the blanket over her head as a maid flung open the curtains.

Sleep had been an imaginary thing that night. All she could think about was Naru, how she didn't understand him, how he was keeping something from her, how she had fought with him, how he had been so selfish, how he didn't love her...

It made no sense.

It was all wrong.

The maid had left and in return the housekeeper had entered.

"Morning," said the housekeeper brightly.

"Hi."

It was going to be a long day.

-

_The Bull, Messaline._

Knock.

Naru went to open the door.

"Want to kill me face to face?" he asked a scowling Kazuya, who had come to check that his plans had worked to find out that they hadn't.

"Pretty much," Kazuya confessed. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk? I don't think that fatigue would kill me." Kazuya's face flushed.

"Just come. We need to...negotiate..." Naru raised an eyebrow, but followed him out.

_-_

* * *

Dundundun!!!! Who has that bit of paper?!?!? Who is Kazuya Shibuya?!?!? Will Mai ever be in the know?!?!?!

Yeah. It's been getting so confusing, because Mai's sposed to be feeling hundreds of different things right now, so it's really hard to describe her. Either way, not she's annoyed with Naru, so it's easier.

WHO WANTS A PREVIEW?!?!? I WANT A PREVIEW?!?!? JUST FOR YOU MY SPECIAL LOVELY REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!!!

-

_PREVIEW!!!!!_

And finally, Kazuya had run out of ideas. Storming up to Naru, ignoring the large crowd which was gathering, he grabbed Naru by the shirt.

"You. I'm challenging you to a duel."

-

RRRRREEEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWWWWW!!!!!


	14. Act 13

Woo! I'm back!

I really wanted to finish this story before the new year, but I don't see that happening. Although there's only one chappie left!!!!!

Its making me sad that this is coming to an end- it's been my best story ever, but I will be going back to my sequel, and ive got an amazing plot for a twilight fanfic. :D

ah well, for the penultimate time for this story: Enjoy!

* * *

**Act 13**

"Just come. We need to...negotiate..." Naru raised an eyebrow, but followed him out.

As they reached the reception, they saw two people talking to the receptionist, their luggage by their sides. Naru glanced at them and looked away, but then suddenly did a double take, his eyes widening.

There was no mistaking it.

Kazuya meanwhile, on the other side of him did not see the two people checking in, and they left the inn in silence.

"So." Kazuya began as they walked down the street.

"Yeah?" Naru sounded faintly bored, which made Kazuya get down to the point.

"I have something you need."

"Need? I wouldn't put it so strongly."

"Well- well whatever! I am willing to negotiate with you."

"So you've told me. Would you care to develop this point, or should we just say goodbye now?" Naru's apparent boredom had increased. Kazuya flushed.

"I'm getting to it. How much are you willing to give for what I've got?"

"Give? I have to give you something to get what's rightfully mine?"

Kazuya was getting more and more confused. It had sounded right when he had thought it over in his head. He had decided that if killing him didn't work, he would try to make some money instead. But Naru's cool voice had tuned everything upside down. "Yes. Because I have what's yours."

"So now you want more?"

"...Yes...?"

"Isn't that quite selfish?"

"Do you think I care?! Anyway! What are you willing to give?"

"How about...Why don't you give me what's mine and I won't let your real identity be known?"

"That's nothing! I don't care for my identity! I'm you, remember?"

Naru frowned. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't be too pleased about what you're doing."

For a moment, a flash of fear flew into Kazuya's eyes, but quickly vanished.

"Never mind them. I want more."

They had now reached the town square, where many people were gathered, catching up with friends, or watching the world go by. Many were grouped around an enormous fountain in the centre of the square, in the middle of which was a statue of a giant fish that spouted water out from its round mouth. The name of said statue? The Big Fish. Naru and Kazuya had been approaching The Big Fish, but Naru stopped walking.

"Now we find ourselves in a dilemma," said Naru. "Do you want to not be exposed more than I want to marry Mai?"

"I will give you her," said Kazuya through gritted teeth, "for five million."

Naru's eyes narrowed slightly as he realised they had been negotiating over two different things. So if he wanted to sell Mai to him, then who had the piece of paper?

Ah.

"Why stop at five million?" murmured Naru, his mind busy with thought.

"Fine..." Kazuya had been taken aback by his reply. "Give me more."

"No." Naru stopped walking, to turn to Kazuya.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"No. Used to express refusal, denial, disbelief, emphasis, or disagreement."

"I know what it means!! Don't you care about the girl at all?"

"This conversation is leading nowhere. Thank you for successfully wasting my time," Naru said, deciding to not waste his time in expressing love to 'strangers', and began to walk away.

"Wait!" cried Kazuya, drawing the attention of most of the people in the square. He grabbed at Naru's shirt, but Naru swiftly lifted his arm out of the way so that Kazuya's hand grasped thin air. (Naru had heard him from behind). Naru slowly turned around.

"Please don't touch me," he said icily, his sapphire eyes cold as frost, "or I'll be forced to burn this shirt."

The crowd gasped. Kazuya went purple with rage.

"Excuse me?!? How dare you! Do you want your idiot wife or not?!?"

"That's the second time you've insulted Mai," Naru answered. The cold contempt in his voice sent a chill running through Kazuya's bones. "There won't be a third time."

"Says who?" Kazuya had lost all the power in his voice, but he still attempted a smirk. Naru stared at him for a moment.

"You do. You are me, remember?"

And finally, Kazuya had run out of ideas. Storming up to Naru, ignoring the large crowd that was gathered, he grabbed Naru by the shirt.

"You. I'm challenging you to a duel."

The Lord and Lady Hara had decided to make an unexpected detour before returning home to their home in Illyria.

Messaline.

-

"Is this an act of desperation?" asked Naru, ignoring the crowd's oohing and aahhing as he stared into those grey eyes.

"Yep. Do you accept it?"

"Your challenge?"

"Yeah. Unless you're too _scared _to."

"Are you provoking my pride?"

"I'm doing whatever I can to see your guts spill onto the floor."

"Well then. I accept."

Kazuya let go of Naru's shirt triumphantly. . Naru sighed in irritation.

"I have to burn this shirt now."

But Kazuya's confidence had returned at not being hit for threatening Naru, which he had been expecting. This fight would be a piece of cake. No doubt this soft little pretty boy Duke had never held a gun in his life.

"Now" Kazuya said. "Here. Pistols."

"Midnight. Here. Swords. "

"No! I name the date and the weapons," argued Kazuya. "Stick to it."

Naru rolled his eyes. "One. Despite the frequent inaccuracies of this little tale, guns have yet to be invented yet. Two. To ensure a 'fair' fight, or a fight at all, I will need a sword. Swords take time to make. Three. Even if I were to produce swords for both of us out of thin air, I would not fight you at this time.

"Why not? Scared of the world witnessing your demise?"

Naru sighed. "This is a town square. At such a time as this, as you say, the whole world is and would be here," he gestured around him, to the people staring at them, "to-er- 'see my guts spill out on the floor'. Have some delicacy."

"Oh. I see."

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Without waiting for a reply Naru walked off.

-

There was a knock on the door. Mai immediately turned to the window, but after a massive strength of will, turned away again and picked up a book.

The door opened, and a servant walked in.

"Somebody to see you ma'am."

"Send them in please." The servant moved aside and the person walked in.

"My love," said Kazuya dramatically as he walked to her and raised her hand to his lips.

"Kazuya," greeted Mai, knowing she shouldn't be disappointed, because she had been the one to argue with Naru, so he had every right to not be here, considering that he wasn't her fiancé anyway.

"Something's wrong," Kazuya said suddenly. "What is it, Mai?"

"Nothing!" Mai hurriedly answered.

"Liar. Tell me. Please."

Mai looked into the stone eyes. It wasn't that she wanted to tell him in particular, but that she just wanted to tell somebody, to let open her heart. And after all, if she was going to be living with this person, surely she should start opening up now?

"It's nothing really. I'm being silly. I just had a bit of an argument with...my penfriend."

"The Duke?"

"Yes. I think he's keeping something from me, but I don't know what, and he won't tell me."

"Keeping something from you? He's obviously not a very good friend then." Kazuya frowned. For some reason, the Duke hadn't told Mai the truth yet. This was some deep game he was playing. Kazuya only knew a fraction of it, and Mai knew even less. But it would be far better if it stayed that way. Kazuya just had to keep Mai occupied until Naru was dead, and then he could focus on whisking Mai off to the altar. She didn't have to love him, he realised. He just needed the ring on his finger, and the documents signed. Then the money would be his.

"He's a stupid, arrogant, selfish bigheaded friend," agreed Mai angrily.

"Yeah!" encouraged Kazuya. This was good. They'd obviously had a fight, even better. That would lessen the amount of tears he would have to deal with when he delivered the news of Naru's death. No harm in 'inducing' more hate, eh? "He's so full of himself, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"He walks around like he owns the place, doesn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"He has no concern for anybody but himself!"

"Yeah!" Mai was finding herself agreeing to each statement. They were true. So what did she see in him, if there was all this wrong with him?

"You hate him, don't you?!" Kazuya urged.

"Yeah! No. No I don't. Maybe. No. I don't. It's not hate. Ah! I'm so confused!" Mai put a hand to her head. How could she not hate him? Why couldn't she hate him? What was there to like?

"Mai..." began Kazuya. "Leave him. It would never work out between you. You know it's not right."

"Yes, but-"

"Mai." Kazuya said solemnly, holding both of Mai's hands in his own. "Listen to me. He doesn't love you." Tears started to form around the corner of her eyes. "You know he doesn't." He had adopted a more gentle tone, and he stepped closer, looking down into her face.

"Couldn't you even _try _to love me, Mai? Am I _that _hard to love?" Mai looked at the ground and shook her head.

"No," she said in a small voice. Kazuya continued.

"I promise you, when we're married, I will truly respect you. I worship the ground you walk on. If you can't find it in you to even like me a little, then I'll-" Kazuya forced his voice to crack and hesitate. "I'll promise to leave you alone. We won't even have to speak. I won't do anything you don't want me to. But I do love you." Kazuya waited a bit for his lies to sink in, and then leaned down slightly closer to Mai, to whisper in her ear.

"Of course, if you have no...objections...then to be sure I'll do anything you want me to."

Mai's heart beat began to increase with fear. As Kazuya's fingers brushed against her hair, alarm bells were ringing in her head. She had to get away.

-

There was a rumble in the sky. Naru looked out of the window and frowned. The sun had suddenly decided to hide behind the grey clouds, and the afternoon was quickly turning into evening.

His thoughts quickly turned to Mai. If there was going to be a storm, where was she? He would have left to find her right now, but the man in the shop was taking longer than necessary.

"Will you make it in time?" he asked the man impatiently. The man sighed.

"Well. You see, to make a sword as good as you want it on such short notice...I mean, I do have previous customers who also desire my services..."

"Do you know who I am?" demanded Naru, hating himself for using his consequence to get what he wanted. But it was necessary.

"Nope."

"I am Duke Oliver of Illyria. Look. I will give you more than it's worth. Just tell me you'll have it made for tonight.

"A duke? More?" the shopkeepers eyes gleamed. "How much more?"

"Double."

It took a lot to stop make the shopkeeper feign reluctance at receiving double his usual already overpriced swords. "It would take a lot of my time...but fine. We have a deal." Naru shook his hand and swiftly left the shop, just as the rain started to fall.

-

Where was Naru now?

Why hadn't he come to save her?

_He's going to kiss me, _her mind realised with shock, and she stiffened. She needed to escape.

Kazuya's face was getting ever nearer, even though her head was bent low.

With desperation her heart decided it could mend itself, without the need of tape. If Naru wasn't going to save her, then it was about time that Mai began saving herself.

Mai broke free from Kazuya's grasp and hit him across the face with a hard and resounding slap. She then took three steps back.

"Leave me alone," she stated. "I may have to marry you, but that's as far as it goes."

Kazuya's hand itched to slap her back. His cheek was smarting a little, and his eyes began to glint menacingly.

"Oh really?" he retorted. "Well. Sorry to disappoint you _duchess, _but there is a certain 'something' that comes along with marriage. I guess I'll just have to show you." He walked towards Mai, who ducked under his arm and ran to the other side of the room. She gasped.

"You said that you would leave me alone if I didn't love you!" she cried.

"Stupid." Kazuya chided. "Do you really believe everything that people tell you?"

"Well, what about that brunette you were getting git off with yesterday?"

"What, are you jealous?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mai shouted. "Who are you?! What's your real name??"

Kazuya smiled maliciously. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would! Are you even my fiancé?"

"As to that," Kazuya said, suddenly moving to grab Mai by the shoulders in a tight grip, "I'll tell you when you've got my ring on your finger."

"Oh yeah?!" Mai still shouted up in his face, even though she was getting scared by this angry and evil side of the lunatic that was supposedly her fiancé. "Who says I'll marry you?!"

"I do. And you will do what I say." Kazuya's stone eyes bore into Mai and she shivered.

"You can't tell me-" The grip on her shoulders tightened and she bit her lip to stop herself crying out.

"Shut up. You'll do what I damn well tell you to, because if you don't, your pretty little Oliver is going to find his body in the middle of the ocean."

"What?" Mai felt her heart go numb with shock.

"We're having a duel tonight. If you do as I say, I'll spare him. If you don't..." Kazuya shrugged. It didn't really matter. He was going to kill him either way.

"Why- why do you want to fight him?"

"To remove...competition."

"But- but he's a duke! He must be good at fighting!"

"He may have had a few lessons," agreed Kazuya, "But I'm an expert. Truly."

"No-no don't kill him," Mai was shaking her head repeatedly. "No no no..."

"So you'll marry me?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW?"

"Yep. Will you?"

"...yes."

"And you wouldn't think of trying to stop a fight of honour, would you?"

"No."

"Good. Well. I'm off to get some lunch. We will return to this," he took a hand off Mai's shoulder and slid it around her waist. Mai flinched. "We will return to this....conversation, tomorrow."

He leaned down to try and kiss her again, but Mai hurriedly twisted her head to the side so that his lips just brushed against her cheek. She shivered again, but Kazuya laughed harshly and let go of her.

"Until tomorrow, ma'am," he bowed and left.

Mai swallowed.

-

Knock.

Footsteps.

Opening door.

Murmured voices.

"Somebody to see you ma'am," the same servant had returned. Mai had had barely time to gather her thoughts when she found herself being interrupted again.

"Will everybody just leave me alone! "She shouted, but the words died on her lips as the servant was replaced with Naru.

They stood in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked stiffly. Naru shrugged.

"...Bored."

"Oh, really? Why don't you just go home then?" Mai found herself shouting at him. Was she still annoyed at him, or was she more concerned about the lack of care he had for his own life?

Naru frowned slightly. "Because that wouldn't get rid of the storm."

"Storm?" Mai looked out of the window. Sure enough, there was a storm.

Naru had remembered? He was here because of her?

"You should be more worried about yourself. Aren't you aware that you might- you might to get killed tonight?"

"Oh. Is that what this is about?" Naru smiled slightly. "Did Kazuya come here to boast of his skills at the swords?"

"He came here to tell me that you were going to lose. So why aren't you scared?"

Naru shrugged again. "Perhaps I'm reckless," he said flippantly.

"Don't you understand?!" Mai exploded. "Because of you, I'm being forced to marry a lunatic!!"

"I thought you were to marry Kazuya, I was to marry Masako, (which I have no intention of doing by the way), and life was just going to continue?"

"Yeah-yeah I said that yesterday, but I didn't know he was a lunatic then, did I? I've decided I can't obey my parents. I can't marry somebody who might be a fake for all I know, who I don't know in the first place, who I- I don't love- but I've got no choice, because otherwise you going to die, and- and I don't think I could live with myself if you died and it was my fault-"

Mai broke off as she watched Naru walking towards her. Suddenly he stepped very close. She could feel her heart beating faster, but when his long fingers took hers her brain flashed back to when Kazuya had held her hands and had been so close. Mai's lips trembled as she looked to the side and closed her eyes, fighting tears. She forced the image of Kazuya out of her mind. Naru was here. He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to die. Everything was going to work out.

"What is it?" Naru asked quietly, his eyes searching her face. "What have I done to make you look like that?" He tried to take his hands off Mai's, but she gripped them tightly, and looked into his face like a frightened child.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. "Tomorrow-"

"Mai." Naru interrupted softly. "Trust me. You're not going to marry Kazuya, and I'm not going to die tonight. Okay?"

"But you don't know that-"

"Yes I do. Believe me. I'm always right. Okay?"

"Kay..." Mai sniffed and looked at the ground.

"Good." Naru smiled, and then before his brain knew what he was doing, he'd put his arms around Mai and had kissed the top of her head.

_Naru. WHAT did you just do?_

_Ah, chill out brain. She needed some comfort. We've been this close before. The cellar fiasco. Hehe._

_Yeah, but I've never EVER lead the command that his LIPS should make CONTACT with ANOTHER person._

_Well...you're going to have to get used to it._

_Hmm...I can't let Naru just walk around doing such un-Naru things...getting into fights, _kissing_ people..._

_Well maybe this is the new human Naru. Can't say I preferred the old one brain._

_Yeah, that's true. A more humane Naru means that more people will see my amazing intellect._

_...whatever rocks your boat mate._

Mai felt her own heart collapse into a small dizzy heap by her rib cage. Too much had happened to the poor lump of muscle over the last few weeks and months. So many mixed messages! So much stress! So much tape!

What was going on?

Why was Naru so close?

"N-Naru?" Mai stammered. Naru smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Why- why why why did you just...just do...you know..."

Naru's smile widened.

"Do what?" he asked innocently. Mai blushed.

"Oh. Nothing. Never mind," she said hurriedly, shaking her head.

Then something hit her.

A not so distant memory.

_I thought you were to marry Kazuya, I was to marry Masako, (which I have no intention of doing by the way), and life was just going to continue?_

_Which I have no intention of doing by the way_

_Which I have no intention of doing by the way._

_Which I have no intention of doing by the way._

"HOLD UP." Mai frowned as she looked up into Naru's face, which was suddenly much closer to hers than she realised, which only made her blush more.

"Something bothering you?" asked Naru.

"Well. Yeah. Before, you said that you had no intention of marrying Masako."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Did you- did you mean that?"

"Oh look," remarked Naru. "The storms died away."

Mai looked to the window, which was somewhat difficult as Naru's arms were restraining her movement. Not that she minded.

"Oh yeah! I barely even heard it before, probably because you were- wait! You haven't answered my question!"

"What question?"

"Are you marrying Masako??" Mai cried exasperatedly.

"Oh, _that _question." Naru let go of Mai and began to walk to the door.

"Hey!" shouted Mai. "Come back here! Tell me!!! Please!!! I'll follow you home..."

"How about I tell you tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow?" demanded Mai. "Why is everything happening tomorrow? What is it, judgement day tomorrow?"

"You could say that."

"Why should I wait till tomorrow? For all I know you could get you brains blasted out or something tonight, and then you'd never get to tell me!!"

"Nice to see the thought of my brains getting blasted out doesn't bother you." Naru commented. "Pity it's not actually going to happen. Ah well, I'll see you tomorrow!" He did a little wave and opened the door.

"Wait!" Mai ran after him and followed him out of the house, stepping into giant puddles. "What time is the duel?"

Naru stopped and turned around, suddenly serious.

"No. You're not coming."

"Hey! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! I want to watch!"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want you getting angry like you do and storming in and getting hurt."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since..." Naru smiled again. "Since I discovered that I was ridiculously and uncharacteristically in love with Mirai the idiot. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away, leaving Mai speechless.

* * *

Hohoho!

I hope you enjoyed this. PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DONE BEFORE!!!! :D

xxx


	15. FINALE!

Yes I know, shout at me, whatever, cause the other characters' endings aren't as deep and funny and amazing (lol) as Mai and Naru's, and quite frankly, they are a bit rushed. Please don't point this out to me. I am fully aware of it. But they're all quite silly characters anyway, and so I felt that a silly ending would be more appropriate for them. Hell, this whole story's silly!

HERE IT IS!!!

THE GRAND FINALE!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

_Evening, Messaline._

Mai sat on the end of a dining table that seemed to stretch out to eternity. The servants had withdrawn, leaving her to play with her food in peace.

So she thought.

There was a bustle at the door, and her housekeeper came bundling in with her own plate piled high with food. With a warm smile that Mai didn't return she sat down next to her.

"Hello dearie. I know I shouldn't really be eating with you, but you've been looking a bit down since you go here so I thought I'd keep you company."

"Thanks." Mai barely heard what she had been saying. The housekeeper seemed to notice this, and eyeing the fork which was dawdling over Mai's plate, she brightly continued anyway.

"We've been having so many visitors lately! Your...fiancé..." she said the word with a small growl, "your lovely lovely pen friend..."

"He's not my pen friend," murmured Mai, staring at her food, her head resting on one hand.

"Then who is he my dearie?"

"Duke Oliver of Illyria."

"A DUKE?" the housekeeper shrieked. She clapped her hands in delight, but then her smile drooped. "So how do you know him?"

"When I left here, I was on a ship, which got wrecked," the housekeeper put a hand to her mouth in shock at both what Mai was saying and the nonchalant way she was saying it. "I...went to get work so I could pay for a trip back here, so I ended up working for him."

"How can a duchess work for a duke? It's impossible!! Why didn't you tell him who you were?"

"Because-" how do you tell someone that you didn't tell them because you were supposed to be a boy? "Because I was afraid he wouldn't give me the money, because I'm a duchess..."

Why was she telling the housekeeper this?

"And then you decided to come back..." prompted the housekeeper.

"Yes. He found out I was a g- grand duchess...so he gave me some money and I left him. And then he followed me here."

"Why?"

"I don't-"

Wait. Maybe she did know. Did she?

Was it _actually _so he could see her?

Was he _actually _in love with her?

Mai frowned. She wanted, so badly to just believe he was telling the truth, so that she could tell him that she felt the same way, and then, maybe, they could work out what was going on with Kazuya together, and then...

The housekeeper watched Mai fall into her own world, troubled. Mai obviously liked this Oliver man, and from what the servants had told her after they had been peeking through the door earlier, he seemed to like her back. She must be aware of that.

Then who was Kazuya? Where did he fit in all of this?

"My dear," began the housekeeper gently, decided to take matters into her own hands. "I know your parents wanted you to marry this Kazuya nobody, even though he must be somebody famous because your parents knew what they were talking about. But they didn't know that you would...grow to like somebody else. They only wanted what was best for you. So, I know that we told the whole country that you would be marrying Kazuya, but if you really can't, you don't have to."

Mai looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know," she whispered, "I don't want to marry him. I can't. But- but I have to."

"You don't! We'll just say there was a fault in the will!"

"You don't understand," Mai shook her head.

Knock knock.

Who's there?

Find out.

In a minute.

-

_Lady Masako's house, Good Old Illyria._

"Ayako, I'm begging you," Takigawa took Ayako's hand, but she snatched it away. He had been busy for a couple of days, keeping to himself, with even Yasuhara banned from sight, and Ayako had given up on him.

"Bugger off, drunkard," she retorted, and waved her broom threateningly at him. Takigawa put a hand up, just in case she decided to take a swing.

"I'm not drunk. I promise you. There's something I want to show you." Ayako's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What is it?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you," Takigawa persisted.

Yasuhara, who had been curious for the past few days walked up to them after hearing Takigawa's plea.

"Ayako," he warned, "If he leads you into a closet or small space and starts to show you something...on his person...JUST SAY NO!! Okay?"

Ayako swiped him with her broom.

"Hey! I'm only looking out for your personal safety!" Yasuhara clutched his head and hopped away. Ayako turned back to Takigawa.

"It's nothing like that, promise!" Takigawa hurriedly assured her. Ayako's eyes were still narrow, but she gave a small nod.

"Fine. Show me." Takigawa beamed and took Ayako by the hand, leading her out of the house to the front garden. They walked round to the other side, standing by the entrance gate with the house then in front of them.

It was a nice garden.

Or should I say, it used to be a nice garden.

Because it was on fire.

"You brought me here to watch the garden burn?"

"No!!" Takigawa led Ayako a bit closer to the fire which was blazing in the middle of the garden, lighting up the evening sky, and pointed. "Look."

"I'm looking."

"Then you should see all the bottles." Sure enough, in the middle of the fire were many many bottles.

Then it clicked.

Takigawa nodded at the understanding he saw dawning on her face.

"That's right. I've burned all the alcohol. Now I mean it when I say I'm never going to touch another drop."

"YOU BURNT ALL THE BLOODY ALCOHOL?!?!? THERE WAS A CELLAR FULL OF THE STUFF!! IT'S ALL GONE?!?! WHAT ARE LORD AND LADY HARA GOING TO SAY WHEN THEY GET BACK?!?!?"

"My brother and sister in law are not going to mind, because I did it all for you." Takigawa was still holding Ayako's hands, and he looked into her eyes intensely for a long moment.

"For- for me?" Ayako looked back into his eyes, finding her angry train of thought fade away.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Takigawa laughed. "Because silly, I love you!"

"Oh!" Ayako smiled. "Well in that case, I love you too!"

Which was when Takigawa promptly swept Ayako into a tight embrace and began to kiss her.

The birds started singing in the trees.

The trees started burning as the fire began to spread to the bits of the garden nearer the house, and the birds flew away.

A strong wind blew.

-

_Duchess Mai's dining room, Messaline._

"Two people to see you," the servant at the door said before leaving again. The housekeeper jumped up and took her plate with her.

"I'll leave you alone with whoever these people are. Besides, I shouldn't be eating here anyway." She left the room, just before two people walked in.

Strangers.

But they looked slightly familiar. The man, a middle aged, stoutish sort of bloke smiled a greeting at Mai, who curtseyed politely. His black hair had streaks of white in it, and his grey eyes were full of good humour.

"Hello, hello nice to see you," he greeted cheerily.

"Hi," Mai replied shyly, wracking her brain in an attempt to try and find out why their faces rang a bell. The woman, no doubt his wife smiled rather frostily and flicked back her fashionably styled light hair.

"We're sorry to intrude on you while you're eating, we had no idea," continued the man, who Mai had still no idea as to who he actually was.

"Oh, that's ok. I was finished anyway. Would you like some food?"

The man eyed the full plate doubtfully, but didn't comment on it. "Oh no we've already eaten."

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to sit with me in the drawing room, uh- Mr..."

"Ah, Hara's the name."

"Lord and Lady Hara," added the wife, showing some pride in pronouncing a title.

Mai nodded and lead the way out of the dining room to the drawing room, where she sat down after her guests had.

"So, this house belongs to..." began Lady Hara with pursed lips, eyeing the room around her. Mai had never bothered altering the way her parents had furnished the house, which had always favoured comfort rather poshness.

"Me," confirmed Mai, her eyes narrowing slightly. The guy was really nice, but his wife...

"You? Oh. But you're quite young, aren't you?" Mai nodded stiffly.

"For a duchess, yeah I spose."

"Hm. I see."

"But then," intercepted Lord Hara jovially, "Oliver's only eighteen, and he's the duke of Illyria!"

"Oliver?" Mai couldn't help herself. She found her cheeks pinking as she thought of him. "Do you know him?"

"Of course we do!" Lady Hara bristled. "He is of course betrothed to our beautiful daughter."

-

_Lady Masako's...'house', Illyria._

By some cruel twist of fate, the house was now on fire.

Eventually, Takigawa broke away and looked happily into the face of his love. His love wasn't looking back. His love was staring at the house.

"Oh crap."

-

_Duchess Mai's drawing room, Messaline_

There was a long silence.

"Excuse me?" Mai repeated, blinking. Lady Hara smiled smugly.

"That's right. Oliver has been betrothed to our little Masako for years now."

Whoa.

"Masako? You're Masako's parents?"

"Do you know her?"

"Uh, not really. I've heard of her." Mai hid the truth quickly to avoid complications about her having known Masako as Mirai.

"Who hasn't?" laughed Lady Hara. Lord Hara, always the nice one, didn't like the way this conversation was turning. True, it was about his only daughter, but he could see Mai's face too shocked to attempt to hide it under a mask of politeness. This news obviously affected her more than it would an ordinary person.

"Well, anyway," he coughed. "Of course it's up to him whether he actually proposes to her or not."

"Why wouldn't he?" cried his wife. "What is there not to like? You, your grace, you've heard of Masako, haven't you? Is she not a beautiful, kind, virtuous modest young woman?"

"Yes." Mai agreed quietly.

"I mean, to be sure, she may not be as wealthy as people like you," she sneered at Mai, but Mai's head was staring at her hands lying on her lap, and so didn't notice.

"Indeed, my dear wife," hastily interrupted her husband. "should we not be going now? Before we know it it will be midnight, and you know what that servant told us! Wouldn't want to miss such a big event!"

"Event?" Mai looked up quickly. Being the duchess of the area, she would have known about every big event. So this one she didn't know could only be one thing.

The duel.

"Yes, there's sposed to be a duel tonight. Midnight. Town square."

"Oh, really?" Mai looked politely interested.

"Of course, don't think it's something a duchess would really want to see. Blood and all that."

"Of course..."

"Good good. Well, we must be off now. I came here to see the duchess, and so I leave happy." Lord Hara and his wife stood up, and Mai walked with him to the door, Lady Hara following.

"The people at the hotel told me lots about the famed beauty, Mai of Messaline. I wasn't disappointed," he whispered and smiled in the manner of a kind uncle. Mai blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"To tell you the truth," he leaned closer. "I think somebody like you would be more suited to a quiet guy like Oliver. Masako needs someone to worship her, and last time I saw them, Oliver clearly didn't." Mai blushed more, but said nothing.

"Ah well, take care young Mai," Lord Hara said as he reached the door. He took Mai's hand and heartily shook it. Lady Hara smiled icily and curtseyed in response to Mai's.

Mai shut the door behind them and leant her forehead against the cool wood.

Right.

So here was something else Naru hadn't told her.

No chance of him marrying her then.

Well, she always knew that. But Naru had led her to hope in a way she never had done before. Led her to believe that real life could have the happy ending that only appeared in stories.

At least Mai had finally learnt her lesson. Her heart was never going to get hurt again. Forget tape. Now it was locked in a heavy metal safe.

But either way, at midnight, she was going to get answers.

-

_Illyria_

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!!!" Takigawa shrieked as he streaked into the house through the back door. "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!!!!!"

Masako was in her bedroom, inspecting her face worriedly. Usually she was perfectly satisfied with her appearance, but the arrival of John who didn't immediately fall at her feet and spoke of loving someone else had made her strangely insecure.

The door was firmly shut, and being at the top of the house, did not hear Takigawa's cries.

John, coming from the kitchen, met Takigawa in the hall.

"Takigawa, what's going on at this time of night?"

"FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!!!!"

"Where?!?" John turned to face the front of the house. "Oh. Ok. We have to get everybody out of the house!!!"

"KAY! I'LL DO THE GROUND FLOOR, YOU GO UPSTAIRS!!! AAAHHH!!! DON'T PANIC!!!"

"Right. See you in a minute." John ran up the stairs quickly.

The fire had spread from the end of the upstairs landing and was making its way down the corridor. John kicked open the first door. Nobody was in. He ran to the next, the fire following him rapidly.

"Yasuhara! Get out of the house!!!" Yasuhara came out of his room with his hands in the air.

"I'm gone!" Yasuhara raced down the flaming stairs.

John was starting to panic. If he didn't get out of here soon, the fire was going to block him out and kill him. But there was still another room he hadn't checked. Masako's.

John burst through the door as Masako spun round to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. John ran over to her and took her hurriedly by the hand.

"Fire. Got to get out. Now." He pulled her out of the room. Masako screamed at the sight of the fire. They ran to the staircase, but halted at the sight of the flames.

"What do we do?" cried Masako. John didn't hesitate. Like a true hero, he swept Masako of her feet (literally) into his arms and carefully picked his way across the staircase and out the house through the back door.

The rest of the household were grouped out in the grass of the back garden furthest away from the house, watching it burn.

"So. How come the house is on fire?" began Yasuhara. Takigawa coughed and Ayako reddened.

"Well you see," Takigawa started, but John interrupted him.

"Shouldn't we call the fire brigade?" he asked.

"There's no such thing in this day and age. You either put it out yourself, or watch it burn. We've opted for choice number two. But anyway, Takigawa, you were saying?" Yasuhara answered.

"Umm...I built a bonfire...and then when I wasn't looking...it got kind of out of control."

"Yeah," added Ayako.

It was then that John realised that everyone was staring at him, Masako included. John blushed and quickly put Masako back on her feet, where she consequently sank down to the grass. John sat down beside her.

"Masako?" he asked anxiously.

"The house..." she whispered, "...gone."

John was getting ready to comfort her. But it wasn't necessary.

"UNCLE!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!!" she bellowed. Takigawa winced. "WHAT ARE MUM AND DAD GOING TO SAY WHEN THEY SEE THE BLOODY MESS YOU'VE MADE?? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP TONIGHT??"

"I believe I can help there," stepped in Yasuhara.

"Maybe it's time I found somewhere else to go anyway," John began, standing up. Masako grabbed his arm.

"No!"

Everybody stared at Masako, who blushed for the second time ever.

"Don't go," she begged. "I...I think I might like you. Like, like a lot."

John's eyes widened as he knelt down beside her and took her hands.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. She nodded.

"I think...I might feel the same..."

"But what about that person you said you liked that time who didn't like you back?"

"It was you." John smiled.

"Oh."

They stared at each other for a moment, both blushing slightly.

"Oh for God's sake just kiss the girl," said Ayako.

John needed no further encouragement as his lips found hers.

"Aaaaaahhhhh," said Takigawa, Ayako and all the servants watching.

"GET IN THERE!" Yasuhara punched a fist in the air. "I did that I did," he said proudly to anyone who was listening.

Takigawa and Ayako decided to follow John's example, and kissed again. Yasuhara looked proudly at his two creations.

Well.

His input had been more hindering that helping, but we're not going to ruin the happy mood, are we?

"What's the time?" he suddenly asked a servant.

"Must be nearly midnight."

"Well, sorry to break up the love fest then, but if we're going to find a place to stay, we'd better get going."

The couples broke off, smiles all round.

"Where are we going?" asked Ayako. Yasuhara grinned.

"Wait and see."

-

_Nearly midnight, Messaline._

Mai swore in a most un ladylike way as she slipped over for the second time and fell flat on her behind in a pile of mud. Messaline was made up mostly of grass. Grass + Water= Mud. Mud + Mai= Baad. It was as simple as that.

"Stupid mud," she muttered, picking herself up and brushing her hair away from her face, thus wiping mud onto her cheeks. "Stupid duel. Stupid lying idiot handsome arrogant lovely bigheaded kind Naru."

At least she was back in her Mirai clothes, which were falling apart anyway. Hopefully, whatever the outcome of tonight was, she would never have to wear these again.

It wasn't long before she reached the town square, and was abruptly thankful for having disguised her person.

The whole bloody town was here. They had formed a large crown that surrounded The Big Fish, and many were holding candles to provide more lighting other than that of the full moon.

Like I said earlier, Messaline _loved _a show.

The bloodier, the better.

And boy were they revving themselves up for a nice, choppy but intelligent fight were ultimately, somebody died.

Kazuya was already there, standing some steps away from the crowd and pacing agitatedly. Naru hadn't arrived yet.

A cold chilly wind blew around the crowd's shoulders, threatening to put out their candles, and Mai, standing on the end of the crowd without a coat, shivered violently. She wished she had thought about whether it was going o be cold or not, or that she'd never given Naru his coat back that time when Naru had lent it to her.

It was the point that Mai was still clinging to. Sure, he was marrying someone else even though he'd said that he wasn't, but there had been times when he'd behaved...un-Naruish...

Almost...as if he actually loved her...

"Hey! I'm here to see a fight! Where's the other guy?" somebody in the crown shouted.

"Maybe he's chickened out!"

"Chicken!"

"I'm cold!"

"Shut up! The fight's gonna start!"

"He can't fight himself!"

"Wait! Who's that coming near!"

"I see a shadow!"

"Duh!"

The crowd hushed as the figure approached.

Naru.

"Woow," somebody whispered.

-

_Illyria._

"Have you room at your inn?" Yasuhara asked innocently as Captain Cullen opened his door, bleary eyed.

"Eh? You wanna kip here? Sure lad, if the lady's kicked you out again...come in."

"Thanks Double C. I knew I could count on you. Only, I have a couple friends with me too. Is there room for them to, or should they sleep in your stable with the oxen?"

"Stable? Oxen? I live on a beach lad," Captain Cullen mumbled, not understanding the religious reference. "Sure, your friends can kip here too."

"Great!" Yasuhara beamed, and turned to call, "Oi! You can all stay here!!"

Captain Cullen's eyes boggled when he saw the entire Masako (and John) household cram into his small cabin.

But then he smiled.

Ah well.

What better solution was there to a cold night than a bit of body heat, eh?

-

_Town Square, Messaline._

'Woow' wasn't precisely the most fitting word to describe Naru as he walked up to Kazuya, dressed as dark as the night around them and looking entirely unperturbed. True, he was handsome as ever, which was probably why the word had been used, but it was more his seeming entirely unaware of the massive crowd watching him and the fact that his life was at stake. Even Kazuya was paler than usual, and had been moving continually since he had arrived.

"You're late," Kazuya spat at him, all his words rushing out as he tried to hide the relief and despair that Naru had shown up at all.

"Actually," Naru paused, and the clock of the nearby town hall promptly struck twelve, "you're early."

"Whatever. So. You ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kazuya eyed the the scabbard Naru had in his pale hand.

"Right then. We fight to the death." Naru raised an eyebrow, but his attention was caught by someone on the edge of the crowd, who had shivered violently. He stared them for a moment, his face expressionless, and then turned back to Kazuya.

"You can fight to the death, if perhaps you're used to it," he replied, but said no more. The crowd were confused. If he wasn't going to kill the guy, (which would be a shame, as the blonde was the Duchess' fiancé,) then why was he fighting?

Mai noted that Naru didn't seem at all surprised to see her there.

"Either way," shrugged Kazuya. "I'm going to win, and Mai's going to marry me tomorrow."

"Then I'm sorry for your future disappointment."

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Get on with it!"

Naru smiled slightly.

"It seems Messaline is desperate for some blood," he commented wryly.

"Well then, I'm not gonna disappoint them," answered Kazuya. "Let's fight."

Naru nodded, but walked over to Mai and stopped in front of her.

"Hold," he ordered, handing her his sword. Mai held it obediently, while Naru took his coat off. "Fall in mud?" he raised an eyebrow at the mud on Mai's face.

"Why aren't you shocked to see me?" Mai demanded in a whisper. Naru gave a crooked smile.

"I guessed you'd find a way to come." He took the sword back from Mai and handed her his coat instead. "You know, I think you should invest in a coat. Then you wouldn't have to keep borrowing mine." Mai didn't have time to answer, because Naru had turned away and walked back to Kazuya, smile fading from his face.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEN" a giant voice boomed from nowhere. (There would have been spotlights, but they couldn't find an extension lead long enough so that they could plug them in outside.) "LET THE BATTLE- BEGIN!!"

Kazuya and Naru simultaneously whipped out their swords from their scabbards, made a quick salute, and began.

Many women covered their eyes, but they couldn't block out of steel scraping against steel, as their swords met. Mai's eyes were wide as she intently watched the fight, her heart beating ten to the dozen as she realised what this could mean of Naru lost. Sure, she would have to marry the maniac, but more distressingly, Naru could actually _die. _And it was only sinking in now, when it was too late. Mai put on Naru's coat and clutched it around her, clinging to its warmth and the familiar smell of Naru that always smelt like home.

Naru's blue eyes were like frost as they coolly watched Kazuya's movements and responded accordingly. Kazuya had obviously had some lessons, and no doubt a few tricks here and there, but ultimately, he was reckless.

Reckless didn't win you fights.

Naru had discovered that early on in his youth, when he, being quickly angered by the jibes his master had been purposely making at him, used to strike without thinking, in an almost haphazard manner. Either way, he had still been very good, (of course), but he had never beaten his teacher when being reckless. He had often been close, but it was only when he fought intelligently that he found the holes in people's defences.

Besides, it was easier for Kazuya to be reckless, because he was just aiming to kill. Naru was aiming to merely put him in a compromising situation that would force him to surrender.

But regardless of how easy or hard the fight was going to be, Naru had a rather major problem.

His sword was a lump of crap.

No doubt Kazuya's was specially made or something, but the man at the shop had annoyingly conned Naru off, and no doubt had sold him off a sword he had lying around in the shop already, not bothering to make a new one. He should have known, really, but cheap swords were really last on the list of things Naru actually cared about. (There, Azamiko. Now stop picking on me!)

Ah well. It wasn't the sword that made the fighter.

Kazuya suddenly dived, trying to strike Naru from below, and he was snapped from his thoughts as he swiftly blocked it. Their swords fell apart, and Kazuya's attack began again.

Kazuya was beginning to regret not having followed Naru's lead and taken off his coat. He'd thought he would be cold, but all the movement was making him sweat buckets, and it was restricting his movement.

Kazuya couldn't tell what sort of game Oliver was playing. He wasn't making any attacks, and Kazuya's attempt to drive him backwards hadn't worked. He was just calmly deflecting all blows aimed to kill him, but returning them enough power to make Kazuya wonder if Oliver was going easy on him.

"Are you going easy on me?" Kazuya demanded through gritted teeth. He took a step forward and swung his sword sideways. Naru lifted his sword to clash it against Kazuya's and send it back to where it had been before.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to kill you." Naru answered simply. Kazuya went purple with anger and charged forward at Naru swinging shot after shot at him. This time Naru allowed himself to walk backwards, blocking each shot.

Kazuya was getting quite breathless. Not only was he boiling hot, but he was using all of his strength in every swing and he was angry.

And Naru didn't seem to be tired whatsoever. If anything, he looked faintly uninterested.

"Come on!" Kazuya shouted. "Fight me properly! Fight me, you bastard!!!" (sorry)

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Delicacy really isn't your thing, is it?" he asked after the women in the crowd had gasped at the bad language. Naru sighed. "Because your powers at provoking me always seem to be so powerful, have it your way."

Kazuya grinned triumphantly, but it vanished at the expression on Naru's face.

You see, Naru had just decided to dwell on all the reasons why he should kill Kazuya.

"I think you should know," Naru added, "I'm better than Gene was."

The crowd leant forward as the fight suddenly took a far more interesting turn.

Kazuya went white as he found that now Naru was forcing him back, back towards the end of the square and onto the mud of the grass beside it and he was powerless to resist. Naru's sword flashed like lightning as it went to all of Kazuya's weak spots and caused him to move awkwardly. The sound of steel colliding was much more frequent, and it wasn't long before Kazuya stumbled. Naru slashed his sword, the crown gasped, but Naru had only gone through his coat. Kazuya gave a shaky laugh.

"Ha," he said breathlessly, but felt like taking it back as he saw Naru stick his sword through the coat into the ground, causing Kazuya to fall over and drop his sword. It fell with a clatter amongst the silence, and Naru picked it up and held the point to Kazuya's throat.

"I don't want to kill you," Naru murmured, watching Kazuya swallow against the sword. "I should, after what you've been trying to pull off, causing Mai so much confusion, causing your parents so much worry..."

"What do you know of my parents?" Kazuya asked, half nervous half angry. He had never actually considered the very likely possibility that Oliver actually knew who he was, but now that he thought about it, he cursed himself for his stupidity.

His plan had been flawed from the start.

Duke Oliver was more than just the guy Mai was in love with. He was the guy she was supposed to marry.

And the guy who used to know him.

Crap.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," answered Naru. "Although you parents don't seem to recognise you. It's the hair, I think." He turned round without moving the sword, and spoke to two people in the crowd.

"Lord and Lady Hara, don't recognise your own son?"

The crowd gasped. Mai's hand flew to her mouth. Kazuya took the time to attempt to wrench Naru's sword out of the ground while no one was looking, but then realised everyone was looking at him, and he stopped.

"Are my parents here?" he asked casually.

"You're Masako's brother?!?" Mai gasped.

Lady Hara had passed out.

"I'm confused!!" someone shouted.

"Me too!"

Naru sighed. He hated explaining to idiots.

"Let me go through this slowly," he began. Kazuya resumed his attempt at pulling out the sword. "A long time ago, Kazuya lived in Illyria. He left home in a Dick Widdington type fashion, (I'm ashamed if you don't know who I'm talking about. Unless they don't have him in America.) to find his fortune. I'm guessing he turned up here one day. Discovered Duchess Mai was supposed to be marrying a mystery stranger whose fake name had been written in her parents will due to the idiocy of his parents. Not knowing true identity of said man, decided to impersonate him. Mai returns from her own...escapades shall we say, having just discovered the betrothal in the will. Ball happens. Kazuya steps out as fake Kazuya Shibuya. I turn up. I expose him. Mai ends up not marrying a psychopath. Get it?" The crowd muttered their understanding.

"Then who was Gene you spoke of?" someone asked.

"My twin brother. He passed away some time ago."

"DID THIS FAKE GUY KILL HIM?"

"No. They used to be friends. They would spar together." Naru smiled at Mai's gathering confusion. "To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't recognise him earlier."

"I recognised you," growled Kazuya. "I just didn't know that you were the bloody-" He stopped as he gave a huge pull at the sword, to no avail.

Damn. Naru was strong.

"So this guy is a fraud?"

"Yep."

"THEN WHOSE THE REAL GUY?!? AND WHERE'S THE PROOF ANYWAY??" the woman from that little shop excitedly asked the most important questions. Naru smirked.

"Ah. Actually, I think Mai can answer that question herself." Mai blushed at Naru's gaze on her, but was still utterly confuzzled.

Everybody turned to stare at their duchess in boys clothes. They decided not to ask.

"I don't know who it is," she confessed.

"Let me put it another way. Some time ago, you took a piece of paper from me. Find it." Mai's mouth dropped open again as she remembered that paper she had never even opened.

It was still in her trouser pocket. With trembling fingers, she pulled it out.

ALL OF A SUDDEN!

An enormous wind blew past the crowd and all the candles went out. The moon had hidden behind a cloud, for dramatic effect.

"THE LIGHTS HAVE GONE OUT!" somebody in the crowd shouted.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Mai yelled back, angry that she couldn't read the paper.

Kazuya, amidst the turmoil, finally got the sword out of the ground.

"Aha!" he cried, and waved it around in the pitch black. He didn't know where Naru was standing, but he was bound to be close by.

But then the cloud moved away, and a dim light from the moon was thrown over them.

"Aah," everyone sighed in relief. Kazuya blinked. Naru had disappeared.

Mai blinked. Naru was standing in front of her.

"What does the paper say?" he asked her quietly, gently almost.

Mai's eyes widened.

_Let this document rest as a testament to the fact that we, Oliver's parents, named him Kazuya Shibuya to avoid publicity, while in Messaline, arranging the marriage._

Oliver?

No way.

"You- you're my fiancé?" she stammered, no afraid to look up into Naru's face in case this was all one big lie.

"Yes."

"YOU MAY HAVE PROOF DUKE OLIVER, BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE LIFE ANY LONGER!!" Kazuya bellowed as he stormed at Naru, yelling and clutching the sword. Naru stepped away from Mai, placing himself in front of her.

"I think it's well past your bedtime," Naru commented, and with a swift movement with the sword in his hand, he knocked Kazuya on the temple with the flat of the sword.

Kazuya slumped to the ground. Mai gasped.

"He's just unconscious," he assured her.

Mai forced her heart to stop beating so fast. It couldn't be possible. It wasn't possible.

"But Naru-"

"Trust me. He's fine."

"No I don't care about him. I was going to say...I don't understand. How can you be my fiancé?"

Naru smiled genuinely. "Quite easily. Your parents agreed with my parents."

"But-"

"Of course, if you don't _want _to marry me, then I'm sure we can arrange something," Naru's smile faded, and a part of him felt actually nervous. Whoa. Total un Naru emotion.

"No no no it's not that." Mai quickly assured him, blushing. "I-"

Which was precisely when she realised that the whole of Messaline were craning their necks to watch them. Noticing her glare, they quietly shuffled away, eventually leaving Mai and Naru alone (Lord Hara carried off Kazuya's body on one shoulder, his wife's on the other.)

"You were saying...?" prompted Naru, putting his finger under Mai's chin to tilt her head up so that she would look at him. Mai's blush deepened.

"Uuuhh...what about Masako?" she hurriedly changed topic slightly.

"What about her?"

"You love her!"

"No I don't. That letter you read was written by Yasuhara for a reason I don't care to discover. I'm not sure if you've met the Hara's, but if they've told you that she's betrothed to me, they're wrong. Masako was betrothed to Gene."

"Ooooooh."

"See? It's very simple really. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier."

"Well," Mai's eyes narrowed. "I was a bit preoccupied."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Naru brushed a finger over her frown, which immediately disappeared. Mai's heart was drumming away, her skin tingling at the trail Naru had left on her skin. "I'm only betrothed to you."

"Good." Mai nodded stoutly. Naru laughed, and Mai stared at his face, fascinated by the sound, smiling.

"So if there are no more problems..." began Naru. "Would you like to come back to Illyria with me tomorrow?"

_WAIT A LITTLE SECOND NARU._

_You've forgotten one very small thing._

"Oh," Naru added. "I'm assuming you love me. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Mai stared at him in disbelief.

"Eh? You're assuming I- how can you just go round saying things like that?! What gives you the right to be so big headed? Argh! You've always confused me like that! One minute you're as kind as anything, and then you just switch! What's your problem?? Just when I'm starting to think that this might work, then you go and-"

Mai was suddenly interrupted by the two elegant hands that held her face as Naru's lips captured hers.

Wow was suddenly the right sentiment.

Mai's heart rammed against her rib cage so hard that it almost hurt. Surely _she _didn't deserve somebody like Naru?

But damn it felt good.

Naru lips were indescribably sweet as they melted into hers. Mai found herself clinging on to him, her arms entwined around his neck as she pulled him as close as physically possible. It made her feel giddy, and strangely hungry, like his lips were her favourite dessert and she couldn't get enough of it. (Forgive the food analogy please.)

Finally Naru pulled away, much to Mai's irritation.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Naru asked, smirking at a befuddled Mai who struggled to remember what had happened before hand.

"Oh. Yeah." Mai blushed again, (would she ever gain control of her blood?) and looked down, which was somewhat difficult as Naru's hands were still holding her face. "I love you," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Of course you do," Naru murmured in response, kissing her again, taking Mai by surprise before she could be annoyed again. Eventually he pulled her into a hug. Mai wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"If it matters," Naru commented over Mai's head, stroking her hair, "I love you too."

"Good." They were silent for a moment.

"By the way," Naru added. "That coat's not for keeps."

--FIN--

* * *

Specially dedicated to:

- Lydia, my patient listener who helped me so much!!

- My Shigure, because I'm not gonna let him sleep tonight...

- Angelic Kitsune, my 400th very special reviewer!!

- HarunoRin- who wrote possibly my longest and best review ever!!

WAIT A MINUTE!

WHAT'S THIS!??

IT'S NOT OVER?!?!

THERE'S GOING TO BE AN EPILOGUE?!?!?

That's right.

I couldn't make this finale any longer, so there will be an epilogue, when I get the time to write it. So stay tuned!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!


	16. EPILOGUE!

YEAH! I MADE IT! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!!

I'm on temporary study leave, so I thought I'd just finish it and keep you from waiting any longer. And it's looooooooooong, so enjoy it, savour it, and then review it:D

_So for the doubly last time: ENJOY!!!!!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_The Next Day, Messaline_

"Mai my dear, you must promise to visit me soon!" The housekeeper had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Mai for yet another hug. Mai patted her on the back, wondering if it was possible for her lungs to collapse inwards if her rib cage was squeezed any more tightly.

"I'll be back soon to take care of affairs. And you're welcome to come to the wedding!" The housekeeper seemed to be too absorbed in the hug to pay attention to anything Mai was saying. Finally Mai was allowed to breathe.

"Ah, you be a good girl now!" The housekeeper stood back to take a last look at Mai, and shook her head, smiling. "You're positively glowing! I always knew he was the one for you." Mai blushed and ducked her head, secretly wondering how the hell she could have ever known such a thing, when it had taken her bloody ages to work it out.

"Well, I've got a boat to catch," Mai said, putting a hand on her large suitcase. "I'll see you around!"

"Bye bye Mai!! Don't forget me!! Have lots of little Mai and Oliver babies!!" Mai's jaw dropped open and she blushed furiously at her housekeeper, before turning and heaving her suitcase out of the door and down the front garden path. Naru greeted her at the gate.

"Hi," Mai said shyly, looking up into the face of her fiancé.

"What did your housekeeper say to you?" Naru asked, an eyebrow raised. Mai's blush deepened and shook her head, hurrying towards the nearby docks with her heavy suitcase. Naru caught up with her easily, and took the suitcase from her, holding it as if it weighed nothing. Now Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you do chivalry?"

Naru's lips twitched. "Since I couldn't find a servant to do it for me," he admitted, making Mai sigh and shake her head. "But you still haven't told me why you're blushing."

"That's cause I don't want to tell you"

"What a shame." Naru commented, before falling silent. Mai was relieved that Naru had dropped the topic.

Once they arrived at the docks, they walked the short space towards the only vessel in the water, and greeted the captain before stepping on board.

"All aboard!!" cried the captain, and a few more people go onto the boat, going into different cabins. Naru and Mai stood on the edge of the deck, looking at the sea below them.

"This boat terminates at: Illyria!" The captain said in what suddenly sounded like that mechanical annoying women's voice that you hear on the tube (and now the buses). "Change here for Duke Oliver's court. Please mind the gap between the boat and the platform." The boat began to set sail.

Naru was silent for a long time, staring out into the ocean, and as Mai looked at him, she noticed that he wasn't looking right. As in, yeah he was still fabulously gorgeous, but he no, he didn't exactly look happy.

Maybe he was regretting his decision to marry her!?!

Panic rushed through Mai's veins, and her heart started beating quicker at the thought that this could all be one big mistake, that any minute now he would say to her that he didn't know what he was thinking- how could he possibly love her?

"Naru..." Mai began tentatively, twisting her hands together, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naru answered shortly. Mai winced.

"Oh." At her small voice, Naru turned to see Mai looking dejectedly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked, more confused than concerned at the moment.

"If- if you didn't mean what you said yesterday- I mean- if this isn't right- I can go back to Messaline..."

"What?"

"You're regretting your decision, right?"

"Wow. You know me _so _well." Mai looked up when she detected the sarcasm.

"You're not?"

"No...why would I be?"

"Because you were all silent, and annoyed looking."

"Ah. Well, that was because of...something else."

"Like what? Is it Kazuya? Or Masako?"

"You know, the more you keep trying to foist Masako on me, the more irritated I get."

"Then what's wrong?" Mai persisted, aware that Naru was keeping something from her.

"Tell me what the housekeeper said and I'll tell you."

"That's not fair! Why does it matter to you so much?! It was nothing?! Let it rest!"

"Ditto."

"It's not the same! You don't look right! Your well being is at stake here! I just blushed! I always blush! It's nowhere near the same!!"

A strong wind blew, and the boat rocked. Naru's handsome features tightened for only a moment, but Mai had caught it.

"Naru..." Mai said, before her eyes brightened and she laughed out loud. "Wait a second. Surely...you're not scared of sailing??!?! Naru the Narcissist has finally admitted he has a fear?!?!"

Naru scowled slightly and looked out to sea. "Being 'scared' isn't the way I would put it. Feeling as if your insides are about to come up would be far more accurate."

"But didn't you travel loads when you were younger?"

"Yeah, but travelling a lot only made me sick a lot. My parents believed that the countries we visited were always worth the journey beforehand." Naru smiled slightly at the distant memory.

"So why are you standing out here? Is it to like... face the enemy?" Mai guessed at the answer that seemed most man like.

"You could say that." Naru looked away from the sea and down at Mai. It looked as if he was about to say something, but a large wave caused the boat to rock violently and Mai grabbed onto Naru for support, as a sea breeze suddenly whipped harshly past them both and blew Mai's hair (which had grown recently) into her face.

"I can't see anything!" Mai moaned in a muffled voice as the wind battered the hair into her open mouth, trying to regain her balance while clutching Naru. Naru detached an arm from Mai's tight grip and brushed her hair out of her way, tucking it behind her ears. Mai blushed slightly.

"Oh. Now I can see," she said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Naru was looking at her like he had yesterday, just before he kissed her.

Yay.

"Will you tell me what the housekeeper said?" Naru asked unexpectedly, but looking at her with an intensity that melted her bones.

Damn it.

Damn those eyes that made her want to tell him every single pointless and meaningless point in her life.

"That's cheating! I told you ages ago- I invented those eyes!!" Mai cried, clamping her eyes shut. "Ha! Now there's no chance you can get me to tell you!"

"Really?" Mai heard Naru challenge, and then there was silence. Which was when she felt something soft touch her temples, slowly trailing down her face. Which was when she realised that as usual, she was very, very wrong.

"You know," Naru murmured against her skin, "You _are _going to have to tell me."

"Nooo..." Mai muttered, moving her head to one side, but Naru put a hand to her neck as his mouth reached hers.

"Wait. " Mai jerked backwards as a thought occurred to her. Naru looked at her questioningly.

"Should you really be...er...doing what you're about to?" Mai stammered, reddening for the umpteenth time.

"Shouldn't I?" Naru breathed, and leaned closer, but Mai put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"No, I meant- I meant-...well..."

"In your own time."

"Are you going to throw up on me at any time soon?" Mai blurted out.

Naru laughed quietly. "I don't think I'll be getting sick this time."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have a distraction." Mai looked confused, until Naru sighed and rolled his eyes, before his lips met with hers.

Aaah.

Now she understood.

Man.

It was something she would never get used to.

"WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE DUKE, YOU COW?!?"

-

_Captain Cullen's cabin, Illyria_

Captain Cullen woke up after having a very pleasant dream where he was surrounded by beautiful women.

After stretching, he climbed out of his bed made of sand, walked through the living room and out of the door, to take his daily morning scavenge across the shore in case a ship had wrecked over night.

Captain Cullen froze outside the door. And promptly traced his steps backwards into the living room.

His dream of being surrounded hadn't been too far off.

There were a number of people in his living room.

But they weren't exactly all beautiful girls.

"What the f-" he began, wondering if he had drunk too much sea water last night.

"Fine day isn't it?" Interrupted Yasuhara, who was lifting his arms up in the small space on the floor he had.

"What are you doing here?" the poor confused captain mumbled, rubbing his eyes and wondering how much alcohol he had drunk last night.

"You gave us room at your inn, remember? Because there was none with the sheep and the oxen."

Sheep?

Oxen?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Captain Cullen heaved, "But if you don't get these people out by the time I return I'll throw you into the sea for the Kraken to feast on. Oh arr."

"Fine fine," Yasuhara grumbled. He had heard the stories about Fresh from Bed Captain Cullen, and he had no intention of dying when he still had so many other people's lives to mess with.

But where would they go?

Oliver wasn't home, so there was no chance...

Unless...

Perhaps it was time to do a bit of squatting....

_-_

_A boat, the middle of the sea._

At the sound of the screech, the couple broke off and looked in the direction of the voice. Mai was, yes, you guessed it, blushing again, but Naru looked totally unfazed- if anything a bit annoyed.

A small woman came striding up the deck towards them, followed by a certain portly man.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" yelled Lady Hara. Her husband grimaced from behind and smiled at Mai apologetically.

"Uuummm..." Mai mumbled, furiously trying to unredden her cheeks. Naru rolled his eyes at Mai's inability to speak.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coolly. Lady Hara choked.

"But- you- her- WHAT ABOUT MASAKO?" she spluttered

"If somebody tries to throw Masako on me one more time..." Naru muttered. "What about her?"

"You're engaged to her!"

"Ah. Well. Turns out I'm not."

"But your parents-"

"My parents arranged an engagement between your daughter and my brother. Gene. Sorry for the disappointment."

"Gene? The dead one?" Lord Hara winced in shame at his wife's rudeness. Naru's eyes were blank.

"That's the one."

"But- but what about Masako?" Lord Hara spoke for the first time.

"If I'm not mistaken, she already knows."

"...Oh. Well that's all right then!" Lord Hara smiled cheerily, and shook Naru by the hand. "Congratulations you two." He winked at Mai. "I told you you'd match, didn't I?" Mai smiled. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"But-" Lady Hara hadn't given up yet. "I don't believe it! It's lies"

"When we get back to Illyria I can show you the will, if you're not satisfied."

"Fine. Show me."

"Really my dear, there's no need! It's quite simple! We mistook Oliver for Gene when Oliver's parents told us about the marriage! Gene was betrothed to Masako, and Oliver was betrothed to Mai here! And a fine couple they will make too!"

"But who will Masako marry?" Lady Masako wailed.

"Whoever she falls in love with my dear," soothed her husband. "Come on. Let's get you inside." He began to lead her towards the cabins, but Naru called after them.

"By the way, what happened to your son?"

"Ah." Lord Hara stopped and turned back, his face full of disappointment and anguish. "We've left him in Messaline. We believe he'll be put into prison for fraud. For a very long time."

"I'm sorry."

"Why apologise? I'm grateful to you for finding him, and not killing him. So thanks." He shook Naru's hand again with earnest and walked away with his wife.

"Now," Naru turned back to Mai. "Where were we?"

Mai grumbled. "Fine fine. It wasn't even anything. My housekeeper just told me to- to havelotsoflittleoliverandmaibabies. And I got embarrassed."

"I'd actually forgotten about that, but thanks for telling me."

"Damn you!"

-

_A few hours later, Duke Oliver's Court, Illyria._

The man who stood at the gates every day in the freezing cold was, no surprise, freezing cold.

Every day he stood outside, always watching, always waiting, always meeting the same ugly women and leading them into the house to see Naru or Mirai.

Of course, not recently.

Because _something _had happened, and as usual, he had been left out of it. The gossip seemed to circulate around the house, but never seemed to extend just that little bit further to the poor guy who was standing outside. All he knew was that Mirai, the small little cute guy had left a while ago, and was never seen again. And then the next day or so, Naru had left as well, and he hadn't been seen for a few days.

And nobody seemed worried.

Because _they _knew where he'd gone.

Damn them.

And _then,_ earlier today, a whole bunch of people had turned up, demanded they were let in, even though Naru wasn't at home to see them.

He didn't know why he just didn't quit and find another job someplace else.

The man at the gate was stopped short from his reflections by the arrival of a carriage, which drew up outside him. The door was opened by the footman, and a young man with dark hair stepped out, to give his hand to help the other person out. The other person, a small brown haired young woman stepped down from the carriage and the two people made their way towards the man at the gate.

"Open up Laurie," Duke Oliver said to the man at the gate, who was goggling at them both. He quickly shut his mouth and swung the gate open. The lady smiled her thanks, before hurriedly looking away.

So that was it.

Naru had gone and gotten himself a girl.

But she was strangely familiar. Laurie looked away from his contemplation of the woman and found that Naru had been watching him, amused.

"You should recognise her," he said, reading his thoughts. The woman's eyes flew to Naru in shock, but Naru only smiled a little. "Who wouldn't recognise Mai of Messaline?"

"You know," Mai muttered under her breath so that only Naru could hear, "You didn't exactly recognise Mai of Messaline."

"Yeah, but you were the wrong sex. Was I supposed to assume that you had a secret love of gender bending?" Naru muttered back. Mai glared.

"Mai of Messaline?" Laurie said to himself. "But how do I know a duchess?"

"She was at the masquerade," answered Naru, beginning to walk up to the house with Mai following, when he added without turning back, "and I'm going to marry her."

-

_Another part of Illyria._

Lord and Lady Hara stepped out of the carriage and were rooted on the spot. Lord Hara's jaw dropped (as many people's seem to do in this lovely epilogue) and would have fallen to the floor if his rather large neck hadn't been in the way, creating a sort of flabby cushion around his chin.

"Oh. My. God."

Lady Hara quietly fainted away onto the large pile of rubble that had once been their home.

-

"_What do you think you're doing here??" _Naru's eyes were glittering dangerously, his voice threatening. His servants, winced, recognising his tone.

Yasuhara however, grinned and gave a little wave.

"Hey!" he greeted. "We've come to stay." Naru had already noticed that the entire Hara household were standing behind him, looking sheepish.

"Get out." Naru walked past them to the stairs.

"Olliieee...." Yasuhara pleaded desperately. "We have nowhere to stay!!"

"Why not?" Mai asked, head tilted to one side in curiosity.

"MAI'S A GIRL YAY!!!!" Yasuhara yelled, and ran to give Mai a bear hug. (If it matters, the clever household servants have guessed already about Mai. The others just live on...)

"Come on Yasu, she can't breathe," John pushed the happy clown off Mai in his gentle way and gave Mai a hug himself.

Masako gasped. Naru had paused on the foot of the stairs to watch the commotion. His quick eyes had summarised what had happened since he had left.

"It's ok Masako," he said to her. "They've been childhood friends for years."

"Oh. Well, good. Because it looks like you've brought home the same cow that danced with you at the masquerade."

"That's right. Say hello to my fiancé. When she's allowed to breathe again." With perfect timing, John let go of Mai, whispering, "you look much better as a girl," and beaming.

"Fiancé?" Masako's mouth dropped open. Well, sure, she didn't like him anymore, but he still had to like _her..._

"Yeah. It's sort of been planned for well...seventeen years," Mai shrugged nervously. "Sorry."

"It doesn't really matter," John smiled. "Because I'm going to marry Masako."

Around thirty people's eyes bulged open like fishes. Minus Naru, because he would never do anything that would create a likeness between himself and a fish.

"EH?" said Mai.

"You'll be my nephew in law!" cried Takigawa.

"Aaaw," said Ayako.

"What?" cried Masako. The smile faded from John's lips.

"Don't you...want to marry me?" he asked quietly. "It's ok if you don't- I mean...I'm not sure what I mean."

"No, It's just that- you haven't proposed to me..."

John slapped his forehead with his hand.

"OH YEAH! See, I'm really not good at this love thing."

"That's because you like to be a girl in your spare time," muttered Naru. Mai, who had made her way over to him some time during the confusion, shot him a dirty look.

"You obviously don't understand the bond that friends have between each other," Mai was considering poking him, but was uncertain if she'd just get carried away by the fact that she would be touching him. Argh.

"Of course I do. Your 'bond' has no boundaries."

"That right!"

"Even gender is abandoned in your quest to keep that bond alive..." Naru smirked slightly, and Mai was about to give him some serious poking, when John spoke again.

"Masako, will you marry me? I-er- don't actually have a ring or anything, and I'm not as rich as Mai is, or as posh as Oliver is," Mai grinned at Naru who scowled, "and I'm not entirely sure what love actually is. But I'm pretty sure I love you. So...please marry me??"

"Ok!" Masako squealed, and threw herself into John's 'passionate embrace'.

"By the way," Takigawa asked Ayako slyly. "Fancy me being your hubby?" Ayako seemed to think deeply.

"Hell. Why not?" she answered, and they too went to each other's arms, regardless of all the other people standing there in the hall, watching them.

Naru cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break this- ah- touching moment, but if you don't leave my house very soon I _will _kick you out."

"You'd do that?" Yasuhara looked surprised.

"Well, no, but I'd get a servant to do it for me," Naru answered, irritated.

"But Ollie, we don't actually have anywhere to stay."

"What happened?"

"We-er- burnt the house down. BUT! Everything will be ok. If you just let us stay here, we can pay a builder tomorrow to re build the whole think before Masako's parents come back."

"Oh." Naru nodded, deciding not to tell them that the Hara's had already returned. "Find somewhere else to stay."

"Naarruuu," Mai whined, tugging his sleeve. "It's not sooo bad if they just stay for a feeew days? I haven't seen John properly for aaaaages...." Mai turned her puppy eyes on him for the first time (I think), and they stared at each other for a long moment. The household held their breath.

"Fine. But only for a few days." Naru walked up the stairs again, Mai bounding up behind him, beaming.

"YEAH! I told you I invented those eyes! Nobody can resist me!! I'm the most powerful person ever to have existed-" she found she couldn't speak, because Naru was stopping her lips from moving by covering them with his own.

Eventually he let go of her.

"After Naru," she finished her sentence, pouting. "That's not fair Naru!" Naru shrugged and laughed, but stopped abruptly as he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him in disbelief.

1. His will had been overthrown by somebody else.

2. That somebody else had been a woman.

3. Naru had KISSED that woman.

4. And then Naru had laughed.

For some of his servants it was just all too much and they began to go hysterical, shrieking nonsense. They were carried away by other members of the household.

In the middle of this, there was a knock on the door. A servant went to open it, as the hall fell silent.

"Give us a place to stay, and I'll forget that you put my son into prison and my daughter without a husband," Lady Hara had her hands on her hips.

"Mum?" Masako's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Time for some explaining, daughter of mine..."

-

_Evening, the Library._

Naru had taken refuge in his library, where he had managed to get some peace for a few hours, sorting out the post and accounts since he had been gone, because he hadn't had a secretary to look after it for him. It seemed that Lin was at Madoka's, preparing for the wedding. Mai was with John. Masako was apologising profusely to her parents.

It was almost back to normal.

Except that he had changed character entirely, had lost a secretary, had gained a fiancé, and had 'guests' round. The only person to thank (or blame) was Mai.

And speak of the devil, there was a quiet knock on the door and Mai walked in.

"John's gone to explain to Lady Hara that he wants to marry Masako," she explained, shutting the door behind her and approaching Naru somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh dear."

"I know," Mai sat down next to Naru at the table, "But John's actually got quite a bit of money. He was just being modest earlier." Mai picked up Naru's free hand and began to play with his long fingers.

"At least Masako's found someone new," Naru replied, writing the total for something at the bottom of the paper and pulling another sheet towards him. Mai dropped Naru's hand.

"I can do that- for you," she hurriedly began, confused and hesitant. Naru stared at her.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, because I used to be your secretary, and if you want, things can just go back to the way they were- I mean, you don't have to marry me- I can just be your secretary again- if that's what you want..."

"Are you so desperate to become a boy again?"

"No! It's just that, if you don't want me- like that- and I'd rather die than go back home, so I could just be your secretary...?"

"Mai." Naru was frowning.

"Yeah?"

"I told you that I love you, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thought so." Naru seemed to be thinking something out. "I was beginning to question my memory. But I did tell you that I love you, and I do- is it that your brain feels the need to contradict everything I say, or is that you just don't listen?"

"Uuhhh...I don't know....but it never really made sense to me. Why you would voluntarily like me. So I guess I just keep waiting for you to change your mind and tell me to go home like you did before..."

"Ah. Well, why should the past over rule the present? Especially if the present will obviously will become the future."

"I don't understand!"

"Then let me make it easier for simple Mai," Naru smiled and pulled Mai from her chair onto his lap, putting his arms around her waist. Mai leant her head on his shoulder. "I love you, and I'm going to marry whether you like it or not, (and even if I didn't like you I'd be stuck with you anyway), so you should forget anything stupid I may have said before, and should say something typically silly of Mai like 'Yay' or 'Yep'. Get it?"

"Oh. Then- yay! And for the record, I love you too." Mai smiled, and she moved her head slightly so that it would meet-

There was a loud banging on the door.

"MAI, NARU, I'M COMING IN. PLEASE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND AT LEAST LOOK LIKE YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING FUNNY."

Yasuhara opened the door to find Naru writing at his desk, and Mai reading a book in the chair next to him. He raised his eyebrows appraisingly.

"Wow. That was quite quick. You two are definitely an efficient couple!" Mai refused to look up from her book.

"Do you want something?" Naru asked in that bored tone he used when he didn't like someone. Yasuhara recognised it and grinned.

"Actually, yeah. We all want to go to bed, but we're not sure how to arrange it."

"I have enough spare bedrooms."

"Yeah, but because you haven't actually had guests round to stay since your parents died, nobody's bothered to clean the spare rooms, so they're full of dust and clutter and that sort of crap."

-

It was decided.

Because Lin seemed to be staying at Madoka's, Lord and Lady Hara would sleep in his bedroom. The servants would share with other servants (to their delight). Mai offered to sleep in her old room, but Naru bluntly refused, so Takigawa and Ayako decided to kip there, where they would be left alone...

So Mai and MASAKO! (sorry the word got deleted by accident) would be staying in Naru's room, and Naru, John and Yasuhara would be staying in Gene's old room.

Mai and John exchanged a silent look of understanding that went along the lines of _I'm switching with you in the middle of the night._

Naru and Masako exchanged a silent look of understanding that went along the lines of _I'm switching with you in the middle of the night._

Oh dear.

"I'll be sleeping in front of the door, so don't even think of trying to get part me," Yasuhara threatened. "And I sleep with one eye open..."

-

Yasuhara slept like a dead person.

Conversation between John and Naru hadn't gone particularly well.

John: So you love Mai, huh?

Naru: No. I'm marrying her for the hell of it.

John: Oh.

Silence.

Naru: And you love...Masako??

John: Yeah.

Naru: Wow. Good luck with that.

Silence.

(Note to readers. You need to read this **carefully**. Or you'll get very very confused.)

After about half an hour, when Yasuhara was definitely asleep, John got out of the bed, (he had lost the fight with Naru about who slept on the floor), and crept to the door. Naru, staring at the ceiling he couldn't see heard John walk past him, thankfully just missing his head, and assumed that he was going to the bathroom or something.

There was a thump, as John tripped over the lump that was Yasuhara, and Naru smiled in the dark as John gave a small whimper, but then found his feet again and left the room, closing the door behind him.

---

Mai, also sleeping on the floor (Masako obviously wanted the bed and she didn't really mind) heard a rustling noise as Masako quietly got up and left the room. Mai stared at the ceiling she couldn't see, (and remembering the time she had last been here, when she had spilt tea on Naru and he had taken his shirt off in front of her), assumed that Masako was going to the bathroom or something.

---

John passed a dark shape in the hallway, and assumed it was Mai. There was no need to say anything and wake up the household, so they walked by in silence.

-

Masako walked by a dark shape in the hallway, and assumed it was Naru. There was no need to say anything and wake up the household, so they walked by in silence.

-

Mai heard the door open again, and it temporarily struck her that Masako was a super quick peeer. She heard her walking further into the room, but then she stopped.

"Masako?" Masako whispered. Mai gave her confused look which nobody saw because it was dark.

-

"Masako?" John whispered. Masako didn't answer. Maybe she had already fallen asleep.

"Masako where are you?" John tried again.

-

"Masako where are you?" Masako whispered to a growingly weirded out Mai.

Then it struck her.

"This is Mai...John..." Mai whispered.

"Oh crap." John whispered back.

---

Masako opened the door and closed it behind her, and then tripped over something on the floor.

"John!" Masako shriek whispered to John. "Help me!"

-

Naru heard the door creak open, and then a loud thump as John tripped over Yasuhara again. Naru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips- surely you would know by now that there was somebody lying there?

"John!" shriek whispered John. "Help me!"

But Naru's brain worked quicker than Mai's.

"This is Naru, Masako," he sighed, hitting his forehead with his palm.

"How the-"

---

"How the hell did that happen?" a bewildered John asked Mai.

"I think you swapped with Masako. Did you pass someone on your way here?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was you..."

"Well. We _are_ in a pickle..."

---

"So you swapped with John by mistake," concluded Naru.

"Well, you'd better go and swap with John then," Mai advised, struggling to get up around Yasuhara, but his arm had flung out in his sleep and she didn't know where it was.

"Fine. Don't move." Naru got up and walked out the door, stepping over both Masako and Yasuhara. (That, children, is because Naru eats CARROTS!)

---

"I'll go get Masako to swap with me," Mai decided, and got up to leave the room. "Don't move, or else I'll walk into you."

---

In the hallway, Mai heard the footsteps of somebody else, and froze.

What if it was Yasuhara?! Mai tiptoed her way past, sticking herself to the wall and being quite impressed with herself for being practically silent.

---

Naru walked into his bedroom.

"Masako?" John whispered.

"It's Naru," Naru said.

"Eh?" Then where's Masako?

"She's in the other room."

"But then why are you here?"

"Oh God." Naru put a hand to his eyes. "Mai's not here, is she?"

"No, she was sposed to swap with Masako..."

"And I came here to swap with you."

"So we're back at the beginning." John sighed.

"Right. Don't move. At all." Naru walked out again.

---

Mai walked into the other room, and tripped up over two lumps on the floor.

"Ow," Mai mumbled.

"John?!" Masako whispered excitedly.

"Nooo..." Mai was never more confused in her life. "Where's Naru?"

There was a sound from behind her, and suddenly she was lifted up in the air from the ground. Mai gasped and was about to take in air to scream.

"It's Naru, you idiot," Naru said as he carried her back to the other room.

"Oh. There you are. What just happened?"

"Something stupid and confusing that will never happen again," Naru replied as he set her on her feet inside the other bedroom. "John, Masako's in the other room. Go. And don't come back, even if she'd disappeared from the face of the earth. I don't want to know."

"Righto. See you in the morning!" John left, and Naru shut the door behind him.

"Well, that was much ado about nothing," Mai said sleepily as Naru lay down next to her. Naru laughed slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Wrong play," he answered as Mai rested her head on his chest.

"Play? What play?"

"Never mind," Naru started playing with Mai's hair.

"I mean, what a tempest! And when you lifted me up, Romeo style..." Mai continued. "But, all's well that ends well, I s'pose." She yawned. "I was ready to call up my merchant friend from Venice..."

"Really?" Naru sounded amused for a reason Mai didn't understand, and she felt his chest vibrating as he spoke. "I suppose this whole thing could just be a midsummer's night dream..."

"I was gonna say that!" Mai said in between another yawn. "By the way. When are we gonna get married?"

"Anytime you want."

"Cool. I was thinking, maybe, on Twelfth Night. That's quite soon, isn't it?" Mai shifted her position slightly.

"Yeah. But it's a bit cliché. How about... the day before?"

"The day before? Then that would make it...Eleventh Night."

"Yep."

"Huh." Mai smiled as she thought about it. "Eleventh Night. That's sounds good. Eleventh Night it is then!" She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Illyria is going to be _so_ disappointed..."

* * *

TA DAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Did you like it?!?! Did you think it was disappointing and rubbish and not worthy of anything?!?!?!? EITHER WAY PLEASE REVIEW OTHERWISE I GET ALL SAD AND THINK THAT NOBODY LOVES ME.

Plus!

If I get...say....500 REVIEWS!!!...I may just consider a little spin off, but even if I don't, I promise to get working straight away on But I Can Transfer Back Any Moment, and the new GH story I'm planning.

You've been the best reviewers a writer could wish for

I'm getting sad now...:'(

BAIBAI!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *


End file.
